Long Road Home
by badkarma00
Summary: Mal decides to buy a second ship, and sends Jayne, River and Kaylee to get it. Follow up story to Shades of the Past. Finally finished! Next story will be along soon! Until then, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Long Road Home – Chapter One

_Author owns none of the rights to Firefly, Serenity, nor any related items. Receives no money for his work, just the fun of flying :)_

----------------------

"Well, whadaya think?" Mal asked his assembled crew, smiling like a cat that had ate a canary.

It had been six months since the events at the Zhang Mansion. Life had changed a great deal for the crew of the Firefly known as _Serenity._

Mal had divided the crew, for one thing, and hired two new hands. He led one crew, consisting of himself, Kaylee, and Inara, who had become a fine pilot, and a new hand named Greggs. Zoe led the other crew, with Jayne, River, and a new engineer named Hollins, whom Kaylee had spent the last four months training.

Doing so had allowed them to keep _Serenity_ moving back and forth between Astra and Argo as constantly as maintenance needs would allow, while still giving each crew some downtime. That meant less money, of course, but no one complained.

Now, Mal had decided to take the chance of buying a new ship. The profits from the regular runs were good, and his contract allowed him first refusal on any available run, if his ship was ready. When he'd approached George Harwell about his plans, the older man had been readily agreeable to extending that same deal to two ships.

Some of the other transports grumbled at that, but Harwell refused to budge. Malcolm Reynolds and his crew had practically saved Guilford's and Company, moving cargo for them when no one else would, risking their lives to do it. And George Harwell was a man who paid his debts.

"What do we think o' what?" Jayne asked. He was sitting in a large chair in the house Mal maintained near the plant. River was snuggled in his lap, as usual. Kaylee sat on the sofa across from them, though without Simon. The young doctor no longer made transport runs, having accepted a position at Guilford's, in the infirmary. Not only did he provide medical treatment for the employees, but people for miles around visited him for everything from routine healthcare to emergency surgery.

"About the _ship_," Mal replied, rolling his eyes. Mal had long since passed the point where he was wary of Jayne, but sometimes he did still get on Mal's nerves.

"I don't _see_ a ship, Cap'n," Jayne told him. River almost giggled, but managed to choke it back. She and Jayne had been practically inseparable since the night he'd returned from destroying Jian Zhang's mansion, with Zhang still inside.

"Well, maybe if your face wasn't full of a certain pilot, you _could_," Mal retorted, walking over to the couple and handing them a picture of a ship taken from the cortex.

"Looks like _Serenity_, Captain Daddy," River stated. Jayne grunted his agreement.

"Well, there's a reason for that," Mal informed his little pilot. "It's identical to our _Serenity_, save for lil' Kaylee's own modifications," he smiled at the mechanic. "I'm fixin' to buy her, and add her to the work detail." Mal informed them proudly.

"So both crew's will be working again, regular," Jayne stated.

"Yep," Mal nodded happily. "Not like we were at first, but figure on two, three days 'tween trips, 'stead o' six or seven."

"Long as me and River stay on the same crew, I don't care," Jayne shrugged, and River kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Same for me, Captain Daddy," River giggled. Kaylee, though, was frowning. Since Simon wasn't on ship anymore, she was separated from him as much as a week at a time. Only the fact that she usually had nearly a full week _with_ him made that bearable, so far as she was concerned.

"Something bothering you, Kaylee?" Mal asked.

"No, well, yes," Kaylee stammered. "I done got used to having me some time off, Cap'n," she admitted, looking at her hands. "And with Simon not flying no more, well. . ." she trailed off. Mal smiled.

"Done thought about that," he told her proudly. "Seems to me, with two ships, I'm going to need a chief mechanic. I figured you could train another engineer, like Hollins, then stay groundside all the time, if ya want. Still take the trip whenever ya want, o' course. And have to when we're short one of the regular engineers."

"Oh, Cap'n, that sounds wonderful!" Kaylee jumped up and hugged Mal tightly, kissing him on the cheek. Inara smiled at Kaylee's open enthusiasm. With Kaylee planet side all the time, Simon wouldn't be able to avoid the impending marriage discussion for much longer. She didn't think Simon was adverse to marrying Kaylee, in fact quite the opposite. He just wanted things done 'properly'. At that thought she glanced at the couple across from her.

At no time, before a year ago, would she have ever dreamed of seeing River Tam in a romantic relationship with Jayne Cobb. There was as much difference in their backgrounds as there were in their size. River was five feet tall at the most generous. She might weigh all of one hundred pounds if she wore her winter clothing, and was soaking wet before stepping on the scales.

Jayne, on the other hand, at six foot four, weighed at least two hundred fifty pounds, every ounce of it solid muscle. River was a core raised genius, while Jayne was a half-breed Yaquay from a rim moon Inara had never heard of before Jayne revealed his past. His family killed when he was fourteen, Jayne had not received much in the way of education.

Inara was helping him with that, and so was River. But the gap between them was still there, and would always be so.

Yet, the two of them seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Each one's weakness offset by the other's strengths. They often sat together in complete silence, with no need for talk between them. She would swear, at times, that Jayne was as much a reader as River was, as they seemed to share more with looks than she and Mal often could with words.

"So when will this new ship be here?" Jayne asked. Mal's face faltered a little. Here was the sticker. Inara tried and failed to hide a smirk. She'd warned him.

"Well, thing is," Mal started, "that is, being this is a used ship, o' course, and not really knowing. . ."

"Captain Daddy wants the three of us to go look at the ship, and fly it home," River finished for him, almost smiling. Almost.

"What?" Kaylee's head snapped up. "Cap'n that's. . .that could take a _month_," she wailed.

"I know, Kaylee, I do," Mal soothed. "Thing is, _mei-mei_, I need you to take a look at the engines. They may not be worth anything. And I'll need you to gather what parts you think we'll be like to need and be hard to find out here. River can pilot the ship back, and Jayne. . .well, Jayne will make sure all that happens with a minimum of fuss."

In truth, he knew there was no way River would make the trip without Jayne, and he wasn't overly keen on a month of Jayne without River around anyway.

"But, Simon can't leave the hospital!" Kaylee objected.

"I know, _mei-mei_," Mal nodded. "But I need you to do this. You know I can't do near the job you can in seeing if the ship is even worth buying. It's one thing to see it on the cortex. 'Nother to see it up close."

"Cap'n you know I'd do near anything for you," Kaylee nearly sniffled. "But I don't think. . .I don't wanna go a month without Simon!"

"Kaylee, I know it's hard to be away," Mal soothed. "But think of the future! All that time on the ground. You can be Simon's nurse. I mean, when you ain't keeping my ships fit to fly."

"Guess we'll have to start calling you 'Commodore', now, 'stead o' plain ole Captain, huh," Jayne observed. Mal glared at him.

"Was just sayin'," Jayne muttered. "Meant it as a compliment." Mal sighed.

"Kaylee, please?" he begged. Kaylee looked at him, sniffling.

"I want a big weddin'," she demanded suddenly. Mal smiled.

"See to it myself," he grinned. The grin faltered at Kaylee's look. "I'll have _Inara_ see to it, I meant." He turned in panic to his beautiful ex-Companion. "Right? Honey?" Inara toyed with him for a minute, delighting in his distress. Then smiled.

"Of course, _dear_," and Mal winced. He was in for it later. Kaylee, though, whooped aloud, and ran to hug Inara.

"Oh, 'Nara, I just know it'll be wonderful, with you plannin' it. I mean," she hastened to add, "soon's Simon get's round to askin' me."

"He will," River assured her. "Has to observe proprieties first. Drilled into him since birth. Proper courtship time before engagement, proper engagement time before nuptials."

"Proper this, and proper that," Kaylee muttered, returning to her seat with a dejected 'plop'. "If he was anymore proper we'd never even have. . ."

"I can't be hearin' that!" Mal objected.

"Hey, I could listen," Jayne laughed, then 'oofed' as River elbowed him.

"Just kiddin'," he assured her with a kiss.

"You should not be teasing," she informed him. "Especially when you, yourself, insist on. . ." she had to stop when Jayne's hand covered her mouth.

"Cap'n done said he can't be hearin' that," he admonished. She pried his hand away.

"There is nothing to hear _about_, as yet, since you persist in these old fashioned ideas that we cannot. . ." Jayne's hand once again clamped to her mouth.

"Private stuff, baby girl," he said. She giggled, enjoying his discomfort, and licked his hand. No one would have ever suspected that Jayne would be so. . ._proper._ But he was steadily weakening, and she _was_ patient.

Maybe a month in the black would be the straw that broke him.

-------------------------------

Simon Tam looked up as he heard the door to the infirmary open. He smiled broadly as Kaylee walkd in, but the smile faltered some at the look on her face.

"Kaylee? Is something wrong?" he asked. Things had been going so well these past months that he had begun to dread that it would have to end.

"We need to talk, Simon," Kaylee said, and Simon's heart plummeted. 'We need to talk' were the four most feared words in any relationship.

"Okay," he nodded, pulling out a chair for her. She sat down.

"Cap'n aims to buy another ship," she said without preamble. "'Nother Firefly."

"Something wrong with _Serenity_?" he asked. He knew how much the ship meant to her.

"No," Kaylee shook her head. "He just want's to expand, s'all. But, thing is, he wants me to go and check over the new ship, make sure it's everything the dealer says, and make sure it gets back here." Simon frowned as understanding dawned.

"Where, exactly, is this dealer?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Persephone," she all but wailed. "Me, River, and Jayne'll take a transport out, then, if the ship is good, fly her back."

"That. . .Kaylee that could take _weeks_!" Simon exclaimed.

"I know," Kaylee replied miserably. "But, Cap'n says once I can train a new engineer, then I can stay on the ground all I want, be his chief mechanic."

"Well, that's something," he agreed reluctantly. "It would be nice if you were here with me all the time, or at least most of the time."

"I thought that, too," she nodded. "If you don't want me to go, though, I won't."

"Of course I don't want you to go," he said at once. "But, it is your job, and I don't feel like I can make this decision for you, Kaylee. And it's not like you're having to choose between me and the ship. I don't. . .I can't imagine being weeks without you, when five or six days is torture. But, if Mal was serious. . .Kaylee, being planet side most of the time could, well, it could make a lot of difference for us. We could think more about. . .well about the future," he finished lamely.

"So it's okay with you? If I go, I mean?" Kaylee asked.

"It's never okay with me for you to go anywhere if I'm not going," he smiled. "But I can't keep you locked away in a closet, Kaylee Frye. You're gifted with engines in a way few people are. If anyone can bring Mal's new ship home, it's you."

Kaylee beamed at his praise. She threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly.

"You're a good man, Simon Tam," she told him. "Even if you are too proper."

-------------------------

"What's in that pretty head o' yours?" Jayne asked. He and River were packing for their trip. Although Jayne steadfastly refused to, and he put it, 'seal the deal', before marriage, the two still slept together, and enjoyed each other in other ways.

"Thinking about the trip," River told him. "Trying to envision how it will go."

"You got some kinda warning, or somethin'?" he asked warily. His little woman often had dreams and visions of future events.

"Or something," she nodded. "Unsure what it is, as yet. Ebbs and flows, no pattern to discern. Jumbled."

"Think we ought not go?" he asked, voice filling with concern. River smiled to herself. Jayne would think nothing of placing himself in danger, yet balk at anything that might endanger his 'baby girl'. It was one of the things she so desperately loved about him.

"No, we must go," she answered. "There is a crossroads, somewhere, and we must be there when paths cross. Have to let it play out. See what happens." Jayne grunted, not intending to argue. Instead he walked over to the cabinet where he kept his guns, and opened it wide.

"Is this a Vera kinda problem?" he asked seriously. He meant for no harm to come to his little blessing. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Road Home – Chapter Two

_Author owns none of these characters or the settings in which they are portrayed, makes no money for his efforts. Strictly a labor of love :)_

------------------------

The little crew had to take _Serenity_ to Astra on order to board their transport ship. Mal had at least been able to book them on a small liner going direct to Persephone. Travel time would be thirteen days, if all went well. A happy state of affairs that seldom occurred for the family of _Serenity_.

Simon had accompanied them, unwilling to let Kaylee depart without his being there to say goodbye. As they waited for word to board, he found time for a quick word with Jayne.

"Jayne, I know I don't have to say this," Simon began.

"Watch after like she was my own, Simon," Jayne assured the smaller man. "Can't imagine watchin' River get on a ship like this, without me. Put your mind easy. I'll make sure nothin' happens to her, 'less'en the Lord just wills it."

Simon nodded. He really had known he didn't have to say it. There had been a time when Simon had hated Jayne. When would have rather had his eyes plucked out than see the former merc with his sister. But those days were long passed. His trust for Jayne, these days, literally knew no limits.

Jayne clapped Simon softly on the back, and moved to where River stood waiting for him. Simon went to Kaylee. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"I'll miss you so much," she whispered, holding him tightly.

"Already miss you, _bao bei,_" he whispered back. They had never been separated like this. It was more difficult than he could have imagined.

"We'll be back in a few weeks," Kaylee said in what she hoped was a comforting voice. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"Yes, we will," he nodded. "We'll have the rest of our lives," he added. He looked to River, who was glaring at him. Simon sighed, and suddenly dropped to one knee. Kaylee gasped as Simon pulled a small box from his pocket.

"I meant this to be in a more romantic setting," he told her quietly, "but I don't think it can wait. Kaywinnet Lee Frye, will you marry me?" Kaylee shrieked in joy, throwing herself on Simon with a furor that threatened to topple the couple into the floor. She smothered him with kisses, crying tears of happiness now, rather than gloom.

"Yes, Simon Tam," she breathed huskily, looking him in the eye. "I will marry you!" They kissed again, slowly this time, oblivious to the sounds of cheering and clapping around them. As they begin to sink in, Simon's properness kicked into full swing, and he rose, pulling a jubilant Kaylee with him. River ran to hug Kaylee, followed closely by Inara. Mal and Jayne likewise converged on Simon.

"Good one, Doc," Jayne nodded, his hand engulfing Simon's.

"Glad to see you make her an honest woman, son," Mal smiled. He then glared up at Jayne. "Might well do to follow his example."

"Said the pot to the kettle," Jayne promptly shot back, grinning. Mal grinned as well, acknowledging the hit. He and Inara had still not made it to that point.

"Just make sure she comes back, Jayne," Simon said, grinning hugely. Jayne nodded, a silent promise. He then walked over and embraced Kaylee, whispering his congratulations in her ear.

"You should do something about you and River, Jayne," Kaylee whispered back.

"Thinking on it," he assured her. River blushed, knowing what they were thinking, but remained silent. Before much else could be said, the announcement to board came over the public address.

"Time to go," Mal ordred. The three travelers took their walk on bags in hand, and said their final goodbyes, Simon and Kaylee hugging and kissing all the way to the terminal. There they were reluctantly prised apart by Mal, pointing out that the ship could launch and them still 'locked together'. Kaylee glared at him, then gave Simon a final peck, before turning to follow Jayne and River.

Simon watched her go, then turned away. He couldn't bear to watch the ship depart.

----------------------------

Once on board, the trio were surprised to find that the ship was actually very comfortable. Jayne and River occupied one room of a small suite, while Kaylee had the other. Jayne was thankful for that, having worried over Kaylee being in a separate room. He took his promise to Simon seriously.

"This is very nice," River said, bouncing up and down on the bed. "We should try it out," she added with a wicked grin.

"You'd tempt a saint, baby girl," he told her with a groan.

"You're not a saint, Sean," she told him, using his real name. It was something she rarely did, and only in private. He gave her a mock glare, but she knew he wasn't mad.

"No, I ain't," he agreed, "but I ain't changin' my mind, either." River growled in frustration, but knew he meant it. But she was determined that he _would_ change his mind, and soon. She wasn't _that_ patient.

---------------------------

The three travelers made their way to the dining room a few minutes before dinner, and took a table near the doorway. Kaylee was still alternating between depression over her long separation from Simon, and joy over her recent engagement.

River tried to console and congratulate her at the same time.

"Just think of the reunion you have to look forward to," she smiled, taking Kaylee's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I know," Kaylee nodded with a half smile. "But it's such a long trip."

"Be over 'fore ya know it," Jayne observed. "This is the longest part, right here. On the way back we'll be able to stay busy, working, and the trip will be over and done with in a flash." Kaylee smiled a bit brighter at Jayne for that.

"You're right," she nodded. "And I'm kinda lookin' forward to seein' the new girl, too. Wonder what the Cap'n'll name her?"

--------------------------------

"How about '_New Hope'_?" Inara asked, as she and Mal worked to get the dining room ready for dinner. Mal had leased a large house just a mile from Guilford's, and the entire crew, sans the new hands who had places of their own, lived there.

"Nah," Mal shook his head. "Too mushy. Ship's gotta have a strong name."

"Could call it _Shade_," she snickered. Mal's face reddened at that.

"If I never hear that name again, it's too soon," he muttered. "I tell ya, 'Nara, if you had seen him, you'd know what I mean. If I hadn't known for sure it was Jayne, I'd a swore it was his evil twin or somethin'. It wasn't just that eerie-ass voice o' his neither. I swear his eyes were _alive_ with violence." Mal shuddered at the memory.

"Well, he seems to be back to normal, now," Inara commented.

"He is. And I don't know which is worse, the fact that he can change like _that_," Mal snapped his fingers, "or that I always know that streak of violence is lurking underneath that civil veneer he wears nowadays."

"It's not veneer, Mal," Inara scolded. "Jayne had worked very hard over the last several months to re-make himself. And that effort was for you as well as River. He doesn't want you to keep thinking of him as brainless hired muscle."

"I don't," Mal assured her. "But now I have to think on him as a time bomb that's like to go off with very little warning. Especially if some ugliness was to befall lil Albatross. I think he'd be like as not to go berserk. And I don't think we could stop him," he added.

"Well, River can take pretty good care of herself," Inara reminded Mal, placing silverware around the plates Mal had just put around the table. "And with Jayne always hulking nearby, I think it's unlikely that anyone would try and do her harm, anyway."

"True," he nodded. "Jayne can be a might intimidatin' when he puts his mind to it."

"Is that why you wanted him to go along to get the new boat?" Inara asked.

"Partly," Mal admitted. "I needed Albatross to go, to fly it back, and I knew she wouldn't go without him. But I also wanted someone there I could trust to make sure her and Kaylee was safe."

"You realize you just talked about trusting Jayne Cobb with River and Kaylee, don't you?" Inara grinned, her delicate eyebrows arching.

"I know," he groaned. "Was a time I wouldn't trust him outta my sight. But I have to admit, Jayne's come a long way. Would give a penny or two to know what was in that letter Book left him."

"Maybe he'll tell us, one day," Inara said. She, too, often wondered what was in that letter. It had sparked the beginning in the changes that Jayne had undergone in the last year and a half.

"Doubt it," Mal said at once. "If he ever tells anyone, it'll be River. I swear, he near on worships the ground she walks on."

"Yes, he does," Inara agreed thoughtfully. "And she's the same about him. I don't think either would do well if they lost the other."

"Don't even think like that," Mal suppressed another shudder. "I already seen what Jayne can be like when 'tross is just _hurt_. And Inara, Ami wasn't kiddin'. Jayne is a killer. And he's _good _at it."

"Well, River always says that she and Jayne are well matched," she teased. "And she is a trained assassin."

"And I just loosed them on the 'verse," Mal sighed. "Let's talk more about the new boat."

"How about. . ._Mal's Pride_?"

-----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Long Road Home – Chapter Three

_Author owns no rights to these characters or the 'verse they inhabit, and makes no money from his labors. _

------------------------------

They were ten days into the voyage to Persephone when it happened. One minute everything was fine, and the next the ship was shuddering.

Jayne was instantly awake. He sat up so quickly that he had to grab River, who was sleeping atop him peacefully, lest she fall to the floor.

"Whasit?" she muttered, then her eyes opened wide as the ship shuddered again.

"We're takin' fire," Jayne observed, getting out of bed before gently lowering River to the floor. Without need for words, the two dressed quickly, and started arming themselves. Before they were finished, Kaylee burst into their room, eyes wide with panic.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Pirates, mebbe?" Jayne offered, checking that Vera was ready.

"Slavers," River whispered, her mind ranging.

"_Ai ya_," Jayne muttered. "You two stay here, _Dong ma?_ I'm gonna see if there's any of the crew on this level, and find out what's hap'nin'."

"Jayne. . ." River started to object. Jayne stopped her with a kiss.

"Just wait for me here, baby girl," he whispered. "Wouldn't dream o' leavin' ya," and with that he was gone.

As River watched him go, a tear sprung to her eye. Kaylee saw it, and hugged the smaller woman.

"Jayne's good at takin' care o' hiself," she tried to comfort River.

"Good at taking care of all of us," River nodded. "Just worry for him."

"Honey, that's only natural," Kaylee observed. "You really love that big ole gunman don't you, sweetie."

"More than anything in the 'verse," River nodded, hugging Kaylee back.

"Well, I been knowing Jayne Cobb a long time, honey," Kaylee assured her. "And if there's one thing I know, it's this. Jayne loves you the same way."

----------------------------

Jayne found a steward just forward of his suite, looking badly frightened, and holding a rifle that Jayne was certain he'd never fired in his life. The man jumped when he saw Jayne, then calmed when he recognized him.

"What's goin' on?" Jayne demanded. Jayne's identification showed him as the 'Chief Security Officer' for 'Reynolds Shipping'. Thus the steward didn't hesitate to answer.

"There is a pirate firing on the ship, Mister Cobb," he replied nervously. "The Captain is trying to outrun him, but ordered all passengers to their compartments, and all hands to arm themselves to repel boarders."

"I don't think they're pirates," Jayne told him flatly. "I think they're slavers." The steward's face paled at that.

"I need to see the Captain," Jayne ignored the man's fear. "Or at least talk to him. How do I make that happen?" The steward unclipped a small radio from his belt, and called the purser.

"What is it, Thomas," a strained voice came back. "This isn't the best time."

"Mister Cobb, in suite 234? Wants to talk to the Captain, sir. He fears the ship firing on us may be slavers rather than pirates."

"Is Cobb there with you?" the purser asked, his voice slightly more normal. Thomas handed the radio over to Jayne. He keyed it.

"This is Cobb."

"Mister Cobb, the situation right now is that the ship firing on us claims to be pirates. The Captain is maintaining as much speed as possible while negotiating for the passengers' safety. That's standard in these areas."

"Sir, I think you better advise your Captain that this area is a favorite trolling ground for slavers. Some of them are well organized, and large enough to try and take a ship this size."

"We've contacted the Alliance, Mister Cobb," the purser informed him. "They have a gunboat two hours away, already on it's way to us." The ship shuddered again from another near miss.

"I don't think we got two hours, sir," Jayne said through gritted teeth. "If we can't out run them, the best bet is to dock with them, and try and keep the ships together. We can fight them on board if we have too, and they can't destroy the liner with ship to ship weaponry, if we're docked, without destroying themselves."

The radio was silent for a moment, and Jayne had begun to think the purser had dismissed him.

"Thomas, escort Cobb forward. The Captain wants a word."

"Y. . .Yes sir," Thomas stammered into the radio.

"We'll need to go to my cabin, first," Jayne informed him. "I ain't leaving my women here, alone."

-----------------------------

With River and Kaylee in tow, Jayne followed the slightly less nervous Thomas to the bridge. The Captain took in the sight of the giant man and tiny woman, both armed to the teeth.

"Mister Cobb, I don't have time for games. I have a ship full of passengers in peril, and my purser tells me I should listen to you. You have one minute to make your case."

"The ship firing on us is probably slavers, Captain," Jayne spoke the way Inara had taught him. "They frequent this area on a regular basis, and several of them are well armed enough to threaten a liner this size. This is also their standard operating procedure. Act like typical pirates, demand to come aboard and rob the passengers, or extract ransom, and then seize the ship and it's passengers and crew."

"And you know this. . .how?" the Captain demanded.

"I've seen it before," Jayne shrugged. "Last year we came through here, and answered a distress call from a small liner similar to this. The survivors told us what happened. They didn't know the name of the ship, just what had happened."

The Captain digested this for a minute. He looked at Jayne as if trying to gauge whether or not he was trustworthy.

"How do I know you aren't with them?" he asked finally.

"If I was, you'd be dead," Jayne pointed out flatly. This, more than anything, seemed to convince the Captain.

"I'm open to suggestions, Mister Cobb, but they'd better be fast. We can't outrun them, and their demands are getting more. . .spirited."

"Tell them to use the main hatchway," Jayne said at once. "The airlock's frozen, damaged by their fire, whatever sounds good. Order your armed crew members to the main hatchway immediately. My. . . wife, and I will assist them in repelling boarders."

He felt River stiffen at that, but ignored it.

"Very well, Mister Cobb," the Captain agreed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"He does," Kaylee assured the Captain cheerfully.

Jayne turned and left, dragging the still stuttering Thomas with him.

As they made their way down the passage, he looked at River.

"Wearin' your armor?" She nodded.

"Yes, Z_hang fu_," she smiled. He looked to Kaylee, who nodded likewise.

"Good girls," he nodded, and Kaylee beamed, despite her fear. River snickered.

"Told Z_hang fu_ I would not forget again." Jayne shook his head. She would milk this for all it was worth.

When they got to the main hatch, Jayne started giving orders. Using the ship's fixtures, they started to erect a barricade that would allow some cover, and keep the slavers penned up. As crewmen scurried to do that, Jayne looked at Kaylee.

"_Mei-mei_ can you fix the hatch so that when they dock, it'll lock us onto them, and they can't get it open again."

"Yep," Kaylee replied confidently. "It'll take me a few minutes, gotta rewire some stuff."

"Well, get at it," Jayne ordered. "We ain't like to have too many minutes. And Kaylee?" The engineer turned back. "Shootin' starts, I 'spect you to be somewhere else, _dong ma?_"

"Count on it," she nodded. "I'll let you and the 'Mrs' take care o' the shootin'," she winked. Jayne couldn't help but grin. As he turned, River was walking up to him.

"Have a good spot picked out, Z_hang fu,_" she informed him with a smile. "I will watch your back."

"I'd rather be watchin' yours," he whispered into her ear, and the possessive rumble in his voice made her shiver. She stood on her tip toes, nibbling his ear lobe.

"No. More. Waiting." she said softly, and then drew back to see his face. Jayne looked down at her for a moment, her eyes full of promise, and his resolve faltered. In that instant, River knew she had him.

"No more waiting," he agreed. "Once this is over," he added when she grinned that wicked grin he loved so much.

"Hold you to that, Z_hang fu_," she warned, then whirled away, on her way to the hiding spot she had chosen.

----------------------------

Jayne had been right, they didn't have too many minutes. Tiring of the chase, the pirates had sent their last warning shot near the engines. The liner had bucked violently, and lost considerable speed. Lights dimmed, came back on, then dimmed again.

"Kaylee!" Jayne shouted. "You done?"

"Got it, Jayne," the engineer called in reply. "It'll hold'em for a while." Jayne turned to the purser. "I want your best man to take her to the engineering area, and _stay with her_. She's a genius with machines, and might be a help to you." The purser nodded and pointed at Thomas. "Not him," Jayne rumbled. "Need him here," he added to keep from mortifying the young man. Instead, the comment seemed to steel him, and he stopped his incessant shivering. That gave Jayne an idea.

"Listen up!" he called. "The ship that's attacked us are probably slavers! You know what that means. But they ain't used to a bunch like you, with guts enough to fight'em. They're used to beatin' on slaves what can't fight back! So we're gonna give'em, a taste, you hear me?"

The crew men cheered at that, and Jayne nodded. Seemed to steady a few of them, anyway. In his mind, though, Jayne was counting on himself, and his little assassin. Together they should be enough to keep the slavers from taking the ship. And Jayne knew he'd die before he let Kaylee or River be taken.

The sounds of an airlock clamping over the hatch rang through the room, and everyone settled in for the coming fight.

----------------------------

Jayne had been right. As soon as the hatch opened, fifteen heavily armed men raced into the ship, clearly expecting no one to oppose them, since they had 'struck a deal' with the Captain of the liner. Their job was simple. Weed out the strongest men and best looking women for the markets, take any children, and disable the ship. They'd done it countless times.

Just never when Jayne, River, and Kaylee were present.

Jayne had threatened to shoot anyone who fired before he did, and the threat worked. He waited for the last man to get clearly into the hatchway, and shot him dead. As soon as he fired, so did the twelve crewmen stationed around the barricade with him, and River. In seconds, the initial boarding crew was shot to doll rags. Jayne knew it was possible there were just as many left on the ship, but doubted it. Most slavers didn't run to too many crew, as it tended to split the take too far.

When no one else appeared for first one minute, and then two, Jayne began to think maybe this was all there was. Then he heard the sound of metal bouncing on metal.

"Grenade!" he shouted, and threw himself behind a nearby up turned table.

The grenade went off right in the midst of the barricade, killing four of the crewmen, and injuring two more rather badly. Jayne's ears were ringing, but he was otherwise uninjured. As he shook his head to clear it, he could hear more slavers coming.

_Okay, so they got a good sized crew after all_, he thought. He heard the _chug_ of River's rifle behind him, and knew she was watching over him. His own guardian angel. He smiled at the thought, then rose from behind the table, Vera in hand.

Ten more slavers had come through the hatch, expecting the grenade to have done most of the work for them. In the noise, they hadn't noticed that River's silenced rifle had taken the two rearmost men down already. When the giant gunman loomed in front of them they hesitated for a second. Just a second. But it was enough.

Jayne had shot three of the remaining eight men before they could react. He ducked back behind his table as they returned fire. One bullet managed to penetrate the table, striking him in the chest, but his armor shrugged the depleted round off. Meanwhile River had taken down two more of the slavers. The purser managed to get to a sitting position and shot another between the eyes.

The remaining crewmen accounted for the other two between them, and silence reigned once again. Jayne shook himself again, trying to work out the soreness left from the impact of the bullet on his armor. In seconds River was beside him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quietly, voice filled with concern. He shook his head, and offered her a weak grin. Her relief was evident, and he saw her fighting back tears. He was wrapping his arm around her shoulders when the ship gave a violent tug.

"They're trying to break free!" the purser gasped. Jayne didn't hesitate. With River right behind him, he headed for the hatch, and through it into the slaver vessel.

----------------------

Kaylee felt the shudder and knew what was happening. She grabbed the security man who had escorted her down to the engine room.

"We need to get back!" she shouted. "The hatch won't close the way I got it rigged! If they manage to tear loose, we'll vent into the black!" The guard nodded, clearly alarmed, and they started back. Kaylee just hoped they made it in time.

------------------------

Jayne made his way forward as fast as possible, slowing at each intersecting passageway to look for traps or ambushes. River pushed her mind forward, trying to find the remaining crew, but the minds of the slaves threatened to overwhelm her. She reached out carefully, taking hold of Jayne's shirt, his contact helping her to steady herself.

Jayne looked down at her in concern, but she shook it off. She was fine, so long as he was near her.

They continued their way down the ship, coming at last to the bridge. Here, separated somewhat from the slaves, River was able to push onto the bridge.

"Three of them," she whispered. "Anger, panic, flooding them. Want to get free, destroy the ship." Jayne nodded, and pushed her gently away, stepping back from the bridge door. He looked at the mechanism, then to River who nodded. Ready.

Jayne lifted Vera and fired two rounds straight into the locking mechanism, then grabbed the door and heaved. It slid open, exposing the bridge behind it. One slaver was positioned to watch the door, and instantly pointed his gun at Jayne.

River leaned into the room over Jayne's back and shot the gunman in the head. Before the others could react, she repeated the performance, and they were all down. She raced to the controls, and after a few seconds study, powered down the ship.

As the slave ship lost power, the buckling stopped. Jayne sat heavily onto the floor. River came over and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah, just worked up, that's all," he nodded. "Thought there for a minute that _hundan_ had me."

"Never let that happen to you, Z_hang fu_," River whispered. Before he could reply, they heard footsteps approaching. Both raised their weapons, but relaxed as the purser and two of him men came into view.

"Cobb, ma'am," he nodded. "You two okay?"

"We are uninjured," River assured him. "The ship is taken, though there may be other slavers on board. Also there are many slaves."

"We'll see to that ma'am," the purser assured her. "Thank you. Both of you. If you hadn't been along, then we'd either be dead, or locked into one of these cells."

"Glad we could help," Jayne nodded. He rose to his feet. He looked at River for a minute, then suddenly engulfed her in a crushing embrace.

"I love you, girl," he said quietly but fiercely. He released her and stepped back. "Let's get off the pile o' _go se_."

-------------------------------

When the Alliance gunboat arrived, they took charge of the surviving slavers, as well as the slaves themselves. Jayne had told the Captain of the liner that he'd like his part in the incident kept quiet, as he and his wife were on their honeymoon, and he really didn't want to be ensnared in a lot of paperwork. The Captain nodded in understanding, and informed the purser.

The crew were only too happy to co-operate, as it had been the big man and his wife that had saved them from being killed or taken as slaves. Kaylee had rewired the hatch before Jayne and River had even returned, so the three of them waited in their suite while the Alliance conducted a cursory investigation. The ship was seized and declared salvage, which meant the crew would share in the prize money. Jayne grumbled a little at that, but River had something to take his mind off the money.

Jayne had showered and changed, and was reclining in a chair in their room when River walked in. She was wearing a filmy little blue. . _.nothing,_ that revealed more than it concealed, and his eyes went one way while his mouth went another.

"Told you I would hold you to it, Z_hang fu_," she grinned wickedly. Jayne felt his mouth water.

"_Made_," he whispered, taking in the view before him.

"That's the idea," River said, her voice husky and silky smooth at the same time. She walked over to him, straddling his hips in the chair, and kissed him soundly.

"What about Kaylee?" he managed to gasp in between kisses.

"Told her to stay in her room, like a good girl," River muttered softly. "Told purser not to disturb us unless the ship caught fire," she added, working her way down to his neck, where she continues kissing, and occasionally biting.

"I ain't got no. . ." Jayne stammered between groans.

"Shot," River assured him, never missing a beat. "Current and up to date. No danger of impregnation." She stopped suddenly and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No more talking. No more waiting. No more excuses." Her eyes were smoky with desire, and Jayne heard himself groan. She smiled, then, knowing she'd won.

Jayne stood, holding her to him, her legs wrapping around him. He walked to the bedroom they shared, and closed the door behind them.

There was more talking, but no more excuses. No more waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Road Home – Chapter Four

_All disclaimers still in effect :)_

------------------------

It was a beautiful morning on Argo. Though summer had come and gone, the autumn was still very pleasant. Inara felt the bed stirring beside her, and opened her eyes. Mal was sitting beside her, already fully dressed, eyes twinkling.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," he smiled, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Morning," she replied with a smile, as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Thought you and me might go for us a little picnic," Mal told her. "I mean if you ain't gotta better offer, o' course," he winked.

"Well, I'll have to look at my social calendar," she teased back, "but I try to leave my options open in a case certain swashbuckling pirate come along and wants to sweep me off my feet."

"Consider you swept, then," he kissed her again and rose. "I'll get everything ready while you get ready. We'll just make a day of it, maybe."

Inara rose after he had gone, and quickly showered and dressed. As she did, she pondered her relationship with Mal Reynolds. After six months, things were going very smoothly indeed, and she was, for the most part, happy. In the long run, she hoped they would marry, but was resigned to being patient.

_I don't know how River stands it_, she thought wryly. Especially considering Jayne's steadfast refusal to consummate their relationship. When she had asked him why, he had blushed a bit, but surprised her by answering.

"She's a virgin, Inara," he was almost shy about it. "Ain't right, that's all." And that was his only answer. While River was beside herself with frustration, Inara had to admit it was very sweet. Old fashioned, yes, but also admirable. She had meant it when she told Jayne that most men would have been pressuring River for intimacy. That he was not, and was in fact resisting _her_, spoke well of his intentions toward the girl.

She and Mal were not celebate, and had, in fact, been sharing a bed even while the trouble with Zhang had been going on. Their intimacy was intense, to say the least. All that lacked, really, was the long term commitment that assured her he would stay.

He would not give such a commitment lightly, either. That was one reason she didn't mind the wait. When he did, he would mean it. That assurance rested in her heart like no other feeling she had ever known.

Inara finished dressing and went straight to the front door, where she found Mal already in the mule, waiting. His smile was boyish in it's charm as he saw her leave the house.

They drove a short ways out into the country, to a small lake that Harwell had spoken of. Mal was well prepared, and soon had a blanket on the ground, and several fresh fruits spread out, along with wine.

"Figured I owed you breakfast," he smiled, and she laughed in delight as he spread the food on the blanket.

They were just finishing up when Mal jerked upright. Inara turned to follow his gaze, and saw three men standing by the mule. All were armed, and all looked angry.

"Reynolds, we want a word with you," the man in front all but snarled. Inara recognized him as Jent Withe, one of the men who had transported for Guilford's before the trouble had begun.

"Well, this ain't exactly a good time, fellas," Mal said amiably enough, but Inara could see he was tense.

"It's a fine time, seein' as how you ain't got that big blockheaded merc with ya," Withe shot back.

"Now ole' Jayne wouldn't care for that none," Mal replied. "Fact he'd prob'ly take offense and be like as not to rip your ugly head clean off. Course he's a mite short on temper, Jayne is."

Before anyone else could say a word, Mal's gun was in his hand. The three men tensed as if about to draw, but the hammer earing back on Mal's pistol stopped them.

"Well, looky here," Mal drawled. "Now, I came here with my beautiful _ai ren_ hoping to have a pleasant day, and go about my business unmolested. Seein' as how you've tromped all over that, suppose you boys just drop them guns, _real _careful like, and then head on out."

The three men hesitated, and Mal's voice became more harsh.

"I ain't playin' none, here boys. You go ahead and do like I said, and I won't even tell Jayne you was talkin' 'bout him. And that's 'bout as good as this deal's gonna get without some bloodshed."

All three reluctantly dropped their weapons, hatred burning in their eyes.

"Now, I know what's got you all het up, and I hate that, really I do," Mal told them, his voice indicating he didn't really hate it at all. "But the way I see it, you folks had plenty o' opportunity to stand with Harwell when you could, and you didn't. That ain't my problem, or fault. Me and mine, we did right by him, and he's doin' the same for us."

"So you can just trot on outta here, and don't be wastin' my time with such as this again. _Dong ma?_"

"This ain't over, Reynolds," Withe glared. "Not by a long shot, it ain't."

"It can be," Mal raised his pistol, pointing it right at Withe's face. The other man paled. "See, I can end it right here. But that ain't my way. All I want is for me and mine to get by. Conjure you want the same. Find it somewhere that ain't here."

The three went then, Mal watching them out of sight. Inara looked up.

"My hero," she smiled, and took his offered hand to rise to her feet.

"Twern't nothin, ma'am," he smiled back, putting his gun away. He turned serious then.

"I'm sorry 'bout that 'Nara. Didn't figure on nothin' like that at all."

"No harm done, _ai ren_," she assured him. "Besides, you called me beautiful."

"I do that pretty often," he smiled back.

"Girl can never hear it enough. How about _Gunfighter_?"

"Huh?" Mal was lost.

"For the boat, Mal. _Gunfighter_." Mal groaned.

------------------------------------

Kaylee looked up from the table when she saw River walking toward her. It was the morning after the slaver attack, and things were back near enough to normal that breakfast would be on time.

"Wow, River," Kaylee exclaimed, "don't you look radiant. You're almost glowin'." River blushed, but her wide grin would not fade.

"Consummated our relationship," she confided in her soon to be sister-in-law. "Two have become as one."

"What?" Kaylee squealed, hands flying to her mouth a second too late. "What? Really?" she demanded more quietly, leaning forward. River nodded.

"So you guys. . ." Kaylee trailed off. River nodded again.

"Four times," she informed Kaylee, eliciting another squeal.

"Four times!" Kaylee said in a very loud whisper. "You can't have gotten any sleep!"

"Not much," River admitted, still grinning. "Worth it," she added, blushing again.

"Are you okay?" Kaylee asked, concerned. "I mean, Jayne's an awful big man, and I know you were, well. . ."

"_Virgo intactica_," River nodded. "I am well. _Very _well," she giggled. "My Jayne is very skillful." Kaylee joined her in the giggling. They were still giggling when Jayne made his way in.

"I don't guess I gotta ask what all that's about," he mumbled. River kissed his cheek.

"My Jayne rumbles like a bear," she teased. In spite of himself, he had to grin.

"I just think that's so neat!" Kaylee grinned from ear to ear. Jayne's grin turned a little goofy at that, and River snickered, running her tongue into his ear.

"Plenty more where that came from, you know," she whispered huskily. With that Jayne grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, heading back to their room.

"See you later," River laughed, waving at Kaylee from her perch on Jayne's shoulder. Kaylee laughed until she noticed the older woman next to her frowning.

"Newlyweds," she explained. It was _sorta_ true.

-------------------------------

Kaylee didn't see River and Jayne again til dinner. She had just sat down at the table when the couple came walking in.

"Shoulda eat breakfast first," Jayne winked. River was smiling from ear to ear, and Kaylee couldn't help be glad for her friend. But it sure did make her miss Simon all that much more.

------------------------------------

When the ship arrived at Persephone, the Captain had a surprise waiting for them.

"Mister Cobb, the salvage rights of that ship, and any rewards, were rightly your's. Since you allowed us to claim it, it's only right and fair that we pay your passage." He handed Jayne a bag with their three fares in it. Jayne was shocked.

"He would thank you if he could find his voice," River thanked the Captain.

"You folks take care," the Captain saluted and walked away.

"Hey, we got coin!" Kaylee chirped.

"Rightfully Captain Daddy's," River chimed in.

"Well, not really," Jayne reasoned. "We earned it, fightin' slavers. Mal had to pay it to get us here, so technically, it's ours." River pondered that.

"True enough," she agreed, and stuck her hand out. "Give me money, _Zhang fu. _Going shopping."

Jayne groaned, knowing what that meant.

--------------------------------

"How many ruttin' stores can two women visit in one gorram day?" Jayne groused from behind a rather impressive collection of shopping bags and boxes.

"We are very talented women, _Zhang fu,_" River assured him.

"Ease up, Jayne," Kaylee snickered. "We're on our way to the hotel."

"Hope my back makes it that far," Jayne continued.

"If your back is problematic, perhaps I should spend the night with Kaylee," River said sweetly. "Don't want you to put strain on your injured body parts."

"Backs fine," Jayne growled, and River and Kaylee erupted into giggles again.

--------------------------

The trio checked into the hotel, and took time to shower and change. Kaylee and River dressed in some of the things they'd purchased that day. Kaylee choosing a blue sundress, while River opted for a pair of very tight jeans and t-shirt, covered by a blouse which she tied about her middle.

Jayne whistled approvingly at both, then, one on each arm, they set out to find some dinner.

They chose a restaurant across the street from the hotel, on a recommendation from the bell hop.

"Must remember to tip the bell boy, _Zhang fu_," River said as they were eating. "This is a very nice restaurant, as he said."

"I will," Jayne nodded. That was something he had learned from Inara. Tipping wasn't just courteous, it also got you remembered. Good tippers were always treated to better tables, faster service, and all around just treated _better_, Inara had told him.

"Boy, this ain't bad at all," Kaylee said, digging into her meal. "We oughta do this more often!"

"You mean go half-way 'cross the verse, fighting slavers, living in a small suite for nearly two weeks, or eating out?" River asked with a straight face. Kaylee looked at her for a moment, then, as if on cue, both broke out in giggles.

Jayne rolled his eyes, and tried to act disgruntled, but he couldn't. He was having a good time himself, and the fact that his Angel was next to him just made it better.

--------------------

They were leaving the restaurant, on their way back to the hotel, when River suddenly stiffened. Jayne saw it, and immediately placed his hand on his gun.

"What is it, baby," Jayne asked softly. Just then two men came around from the alley. Spying River and Kaylee, they stopped short. Both were scrawny, dirty, and had apparently already been at the bottle somewhere.

"Well, now," one said, "looky what we got here!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jayne almost laughed. River stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, _Zhang fu,_" she said softly. "They like to play with women, let them play with me." Jayne nodded reluctantly, and River walked forward.

"Well, little girl, you and your shiny friend want to dump that ox yer with and come have a drink with a couple o' _real _men?" he leeres. Jayne didn't even bother to bristle, just smiled. Kaylee was hiding behind Jayne, peeking out around his arm, eyes wide.

"Jayne!" she whispered urgently. "Ain't you gonna help her?"

"She don't need my help," he replied confidently. "And she knows if she does, I'm right here." River looked back and smiled at him. Then, still looking at Jayne, she kicked the one who had spoken right in the mouth.

"What the. . .?" his friend bellowed, startled by the sudden violence. He tried to grab River, but she deftly evaded him, twisting away, and plunging an elbow to his solar plexus when he passed. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

The second man was staggering to his feet when the little assassin leapt into the air, spinning around in a twirl, and kicked him again, this time in the temple. The talker crumpled to the ground as if he had been de-boned. River whirled on the second man, still trying to breath, and smashed her elbow into his nose. He too, fell to the ground, out cold.

As calmly as if she'd just paid her bill, River walked back to Jayne, linking her arm in his, and the trio continued on their way. Kaylee walked no more than a half step behind. But looked back several times.

"Thank you, Jayne," River told him quietly as they crossed the street.

"You're welcome, Angel." The term came as natural to him as breathing, and the look it put on River's face was priceless.

_I am one blessed man,_ Jayne thought to himself. _Thanks, Book._

--------------------------

River curled up atop Jayne in their bed, running her hands over his chest.

"Thank you for allowing me to be me," she said quietly.

"Wouldn't want you any other way, Angel," he told her sincerely. "Told you, you're perfect. Wouldn't change a thing."

"But it is important to me that I still be who I am," she told him frankly. "You are the male, and therefore tasked with protecting the mate. Yet I am capable of taking care of myself as well, and you allow me to do that. Thus I am still who I am, while also being your mate. It is an important distinction. Not all men would do that."

"Not all men are blessed to have someone like _you_ as a 'mate', either," he grinned. "I'll always worry about you. And there is absolutely no point in you telling me not to. But I won't keep you from being who you were when I fell in love with you. You saved me, girl. You don't know it, maybe, but you did. You're the most precious thing in the 'verse to me. A priceless treasure. And I'll always treat you that way."

River blinked back tears as she lowered her lips to his. They were one, now. It didn't matter that there was no official form or letter. This man was hers, and she was his. And that was all that mattered tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Long Road Home – Chapter Five

_And this is where I say: All previous disclaimers are still in effect :)_

------------------------------------

Jayne, River, and Kaylee rose early the next morning, eager to get to the dealers and get a look at the new ship. They ate breakfast in the hotel's own restaurant, and then struck out immediately to the yards.

Three times Jayne had to drag the women away from store windows, and once they both had to drag him from one. All in all, the three of them were having a great time.

Right up until they saw the ship.

-----------------------------

"Ain't no way, and I mean _no way_, I'm flyin' in that." Jayne's arms were crossed and his mouth set in a thin line.

"It does look a bit. . .shabby," River agreed.

"It's a piece o' junk!" Kaylee wailed. "We came all this way for a ruttin' piece o' space trash!"

The ship was a Firefly '03. There any semblance between it and _Serenity_ parted company. The hull was covered in a light coating of rust that shouldn't have even been possible. Stains on the struts indicated leaks in the hydraulics that had been there for some time. One of the exhaust manifolds on the port thruster looked. . .

"It's hopeless," Kaylee groaned. "It'll take _weeks_ to get this thing flyin' again."

"It'll take longer than that to get me inside it," Jayne stated firmly. "I say we wave Mal, tell him this guy's a weasel, and head back to the hotel."

"I admit, it does look to be a lost cause," River nodded. Just then the dealer walked around the end of the ship.

"Morning folks," he said amiably. "In the market for a ship today?"

"We're here on behalf of Reynolds Shipping to inspect a Firefly '03 model that was advertised on the cortex," River said smoothly. "Please tell me this isn't it."

"This isn't it," the man replied.

"Really?" Kaylee asked, hope in her voice.

"No, but she asked me nicely to tell you it wasn't," the dealer told her. "What's the matter with this baby? Little elbow grease, some paint, and she's good as new."

"Next he'll tell us to kick the tires," Jayne mumbled.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude," River said, glaring at Jayne, "but this ship bears no resemblance to the ship we saw over the cortex, outside the silhouette. If this is the ship you placed for sale, then I'm afraid our company's owner will be very unhappy."

"Okay, you got me," the man smiled. "It's not the ship. Just having a little fun. Name's Vincent, Rud Vincent. Come on this way, and I'll show you the ship Reynolds waved me about." Sighing in relief, the three followed Vincent to the far side of the yard.

"Well, it does look better than that tub," Jayne said grudgingly.

"It's quite a nice looking vessel actually," River added.

"It's beautiful!" Kaylee exclaimed, and Jayne winced. So much for the haggling. A look at Vincent confirmed that.

"We'll need to inspect the ship, Mister Vincent," River said. "And we'll require a test flight before purchase, preferably with you along."

"No problem. You folks seem to know your way around one o' these babies. Want me to leave you to look it over, or would you like me to stay." It was about this time that Jayne realized that 'Mister Vincent' was paying a _bit_ too much attention to River. One look at the scowl on Jayne's face and Mister Vincent realized it as well.

"We'll be fine," River assured him, fighting a grin. "Should we need you, we'll seek you out." Vincent nodded and left them to it.

"Little. . ." Jayne muttered.

"Temper, _Zhang fu_," River scolded lightly. Inwardly though, she still reveled in Jayne's protective jealousy. The feeling was one which she was sure she'd never grow weary of.

"Well, let's have a look!" Kaylee beamed.

--------------------------

"Well?" Jayne had watched as the two women poured over the ship. It had taken over three hours for them to check the engines, and the systems.

"Well," Kaylee sighed. "She's not in too bad o' shape, really. Engines seem to be in good workin' order, but I can't be sure o' that till we get her in the black."

"Controls and systems all seem functional," River agreed. "I admit, this is better than I expected."

"So do we take the test flight today? Or wait for tomorrow?" Jayne asked.

"I say we go today," River replied, and Kaylee nodded in agreement.

"Me too. That way we can spend tomorrow buyin' parts and stockin' the ship, and maybe get on our way by the day after."

""Suits me," Jayne shrugged. "I'll go find that little. . ."

"Jayne," River admonished sweetly. "Be nice to the little. . .man. We'll want a better price than he made to Captain Daddy. Can't get that if he's in the hospital."

"Yeah, whatever," Jayne grumbled, walking away to find Vincent.

"Don't that bother you?" Kaylee asked after Jayne had gone.

"What?" River asked, puzzled.

"How he's so. . .possessive," Kaylee said. "So jealous."

"He's not the only one," River smiled. "I am the same way. And no, it doesn't bother me. Makes me feel safe. Wanted. Loved." Kaylee looked at her friend for a moment, noting the dreamy look on River's face.

"Yeah, I'd guess feeling safe would mean a lot to ya," she said thoughtfully.

"Sometimes, I am not well," River pointed out. "It's rare, these days, but it does happen. Knowing Jayne is there helps ease my fears that something will happen that I can't handle, or that I will have an episode and not be able to protect myself. It's only when I am with him that I feel that way," she added wistfully.

"That's so. . ._romantic_," Kaylee gushed. "Like you two were meant to find each other."

"We were," River nodded firmly. "We were."

---------------------------

Wonder of wonders, the test flight went smoothly, including a half hour at full burn. River noted the controls were sluggish, though not unresponsive. Kaylee had a list as long as Jayne's arm about the engines by the time they returned planet side.

And Jayne was about to boil over at Vincent's fawning over River. The salesman _had_ to be smarter than that, Kaylee thought to herself.

"So pretty lady," Vincent asked River. "Everything satisfactory?" Then again, Kaylee decided, maybe not.

"Mister Vincent, there are a number of deficiencies we will be forced to address before returning this ship to our employer," River said deftly. "With that being said, the ship is, overall, satisfactory, but I fear your price of five thousand credits is too high, considering the work the ship needs." She looked at Jayne and Kaylee, who shrugged, and started for the cargo bay.

"Thank you for your time," River concluded, and turned to follow.

"Hey! Wait a minute now," Vincent called after them. "This is a good ship. Sturdy, dependable, fuel efficient. . ."

"This isn't our first Firefly, Mister Vincent," River assured him. "We well know their qualities, which is why we've made such a long trip to see this one. As I said, despite the satisfactory condition of your vessel, the price is simply too high, considering the work that will need to be done to bring the ship back to battery." Again the three turned to go.

"Look, now," Vincent ran after them. "No need to just walk off like that. Come back to the office with me, and let's see what I can do. Maybe I can get the price down some." River looked as if she were debating her choices, then looked at Jayne and Kaylee.

Both shrugged, as if it made no difference to them. River turned back to Vincent.

"Very well," she nodded. "We have some time before our transport is ready to leave." Vincent looked relieved at that, and set out at a fast clip, leading them to his office.

----------------------------

An hour and a half later, Reynolds' Shipping had acquired a new Firefly, for the re-negotiated price of three thousand nine-hundred credits. Vincent had moaned and groaned the whole time that he was giving the ship away, but smiled broadly when the deal was finally struck.

Paperwork in hand, the three shook hands with him, Jayne rather grudgingly, and prepared to return to their hotel. As Jayne exited the office, Vincent made his play.

"I don't suppose I could interest you in having dinner this evening, could I?" he asked River, smiling. Kaylee immediately looked to see if Jayne had heard, fearing the worst.

"Well, Mister Vincent," River smiled sweetly. "I'd be delighted." River let him bask for all of three seconds. "If you can convince my husband to let me go," she added, pointing to where Jayne was looking back, waiting. Scowling.

Vincent's face paled at that. Suddenly he remembered something _very_ important he had to get done, _right away_, and excused himself. Kaylee snorted, trying to hold in a laugh. River didn't bother. As the two women hurried to catch up with Jayne, Kaylee managed to gasp in between laughs;

"Okay, I see now why you like him all growly and possessive."

"It does have it's uses," River giggled.

------------------------

Unaware that his wayward trio had just saved him over a thousand credits, Mal was watching _Serenity_ touchdown at Guilford's. Before long Zoe was walking toward him.

"Any problems?" he asked, as always.

"None, sir," Zoe assured him. "How are things?"

"We got a small problem, looks like," Mal admitted. Zoe raised one eyebrow.

"'Small problem'?" she asked. "Sir?"

"Well, it might, maybehaps, turn into a bigger problem," he admitted slowly. He filled her in on the events of the day of his and Inara's picnic.

"You took Inara on a picnic, sir?" Zoe asked, amusement in her voice.

"Zoe, three armed ship owners?" Mal reminded her. "Het up over our arrangement with Harwell?"

"A _picnic_?" she demanded again, threatening to laugh.

"Can we move on past the picnic part, and get to the part with the threats and the gunplay?" Mal demanded.

"Sorry, sir," Zoe said with a straight face. "It's just that. . .the idea of you, on a picnic. Well. . ."

"What's so odd about me on a picnic?" Mal demanded, threats and gunplay forgotten. "Can't a man go on a picnic?"

"Of course, sir," Zoe assured him. "Just never thought of you as the picnic type. That's all."

"There's a specific type for a picnic?" Mal demanded, face red. "I'll have you know it was a fine picnic, until Withe and his associates turned up and spoiled it."

"I have every confidence in your picnic abilities, sir," Zoe replied smoothly. "Now, what about the gunplay, and the threats?"

"No! We're gonna settle this whole picnic issue we got here, 'fore we move on to that!" Mal shot back, indignant.

"I wasn't aware there _was_ a picnic issue, sir," Zoe said, struggling to keep her stoic straight face.

"There _wasn't_ until you made one," Mal said crossly.

---------------------------

Half an hour later, the picnic 'issue' firmly behind them, '_and I mean I don't want any more snide comments about me picnicin', _Mal and Zoe were seated on the sprawling front porch of the house.

"Sounds like a bad time for Jayne and River to be away, sir," Zoe commented.

"It is," Mal nodded. "I knew there was some grumblin' o' course, always is with folk like that. Folk what want what somebody else worked for. But I didn't 'spect it ta escalate such as this so fast."

"What are you planning to do, sir?"

"I don't know as yet," Mal admitted. "Thought you an' me could hash it over somewhat. If they hold off another couple, maybe three, weeks, then Jayne and River oughta be back. With them at our backs, I'm confident we won't have no trouble."

"Long time for them to pull something, sir," Zoe pointed out.

"I know," Mal nodded. "But right now, we ain't got a whole lotta options available to us. With them three gone, we're a might short handed."

"We'll make do, sir," Zoe said confidently. "So long as we protect the ship, we'll be fine."

"Was thinking that myself," Mal nodded. "I'm thinking we need to move back aboard, for the time bein'. I don't think we can protect the house, and we need every hand, short handed as we are."

"Might not be a bad idea, sir," Zoe agreed. "Always move back when the trouble's over. We lose the house, we can get another. Lose _Serenity_. . ." she trailed off.

"Lose _Serenity_ and we're humped," Mal nodded. "I ain't risked life and limb, nor crew and ship, to find us a steady job and good home, only to stand by and see it took. We do what we have to, until we're all back together. After that, we can take it too 'em if they want it that bad." Mal's voice was firm.

"Sounds like a plan, sir," Zoe nodded. They'd faced much worse in the past. They'd get by.

-------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Long Road Home – Chapter Six

_All disclaimers are still valid, including the 'please don't sue' one :)_

----------------------

The next morning found Jayne, River and Kaylee gathering the supplies and parts they needed for the journey home. Kaylee was looking for some hard to find items, as well, knowing it was cheaper to get them on Persephone and haul them back, since they were going anyway, than have to order them once back on Argo.

It simplified matters for her greatly that Mal had insisted on getting another Firefly, as she could buy for either ship. They also bought food to stock the pantry, including a few items of real food to celebrate their flight home.

The ship, meanwhile, had been moved to the docks, where it was being fueled and taking on water. The dock manager had assured them that the ship should be ready in no more than two days, sooner if nothing serious was wrong, and agreed to have his men look over the list of 'problems' that River and Kaylee had found.

Once the ship had it's maintenance check, and was declared space worthy by the Dock Master, they could take to the black, and head home.

Though things were going fine, Jayne couldn't shake the memory of River telling him there was a crossroads somewhere ahead. One she couldn't see. It wasn't anything he could put his hands on, exactly, but it was there, none-the-less.

Leaving the two women to window gaze, he promised to meet them at the restaurant across from the hotel for lunch, and meandered down the street to a familiar storefront. As he entered, the large man behind the counter smiled.

"Well, Jayne!" Bennet Dell smiled. "Long time no see! How's things."

"Not bad, Ben," Jayne nodded. "Yourself?"

"Oh couldn't be better, state o' things," Dell assured him.

"State o' things?" Jayne asked carefully. "Been away a spell. What kinda things?"

"Well, we done had some slaver trouble," Dell frowned. "Not here on planet as I know about, but in the black hereabouts. And o' course pirates is always a problem. Really though, it's about normal. What can I do for you, this fine day?"

Jayne wandered slowly around the shop, though he already knew what he wanted. He gave his order quietly to Dell, whose eyebrow's raised as he read it off.

"Quite a list, Jayne," Dell said. "Be a high cost, all's said," he warned. Jayne shrugged.

"Man's gotta have tools," he replied philosophically. "Do what ya can." Jayne's eye was suddenly attracted to a flash in a nearby glass case.

"What's this?" he pointed. 'This' was a very wicked looking dagger, a stiletto actually. Dell took it from the case and passed it over.

"Fine piece that is," Dell nodded in appreciation. "Hand made, with an edge ta bring tears to yer eyes, it has. Got two of 'em, almost identical. Ain't quite alike, mind, as they's hand made, but still awfully fetchin'." Jayne turned the blade carefully in his hands, admiring the skill it took to create such a thing.

"Let's see the other," he ordered, and Dell reached into a cabinet, producing the second blade. He was right, they weren't strictly alike, but close enough that it took a careful inspection to tell it. A broad grin crossed his face.

"How much?" he asked.

"For the pair?" Dell asked. "For you, one twenty platinum," Dell said when Jayne nodded. "Best I can do on them, Jayne. Hard to come by."

"I'll take'em," Jayne declared, paying for the knives and his other supplies.

"Gotta new ship, down on the docks. Firefly, Pier D 37. Have the rest delivered in say, two days? Morning time?"

"I'll see to it," Dell promised. The men shook hands, and Jayne departed. He slipped up the street again, smiling. He had two more stops to make, but they wouldn't take long.

He had a surprise for his Angel.

----------------------

While Jayne was running his 'errands', River and Kaylee kept window shopping. Neither was interested in adding to the items they had already purchased, but as Kaylee had put it;

"Ain't no harm in lookin'!" So, they looked. They had walked for most of an hour, and where nearly to the restaurant when River suddenly stiffened, he eyes going blank.

"No, no, no, NO!" she started whispering and ended up yelling. Her hands flew to her temples, and she closed her eyes, as if by not looking she would not see.

"River, honey? What is it?" Kaylee asked in alarm. Usually when River acted this way, there were only two options. She was about to have an episode, or something bad was coming.

"Worse than bad," River whispered, fighting tears. Just then an older couple walked out of the restaurant, right on top of them. They looked at the two girls casually, then abruptly did a double take.

"River?" the woman said softly. "River is that you?" River opened her eyes to see. . .

"Yes, mother," she said, sighing. "Hello, father. Fancy meeting you here, of all places."

---------------------------

Kaylee was stunned. This was the last thing she could have even imagined, and from the look on River's face, the same was true for her.

"River, what are you doing here?" Gabriel Tam demanded.

"River, are you okay?" Reagan Tam asked at the same time.

"Where's Simon?" Gabriel demanded, ignoring his wife's pleas.

"Sir, please, give her a minute, okay?" Kaylee asked politely. "She's not well."

"And who are you?" the elder Tam turned on Kaylee. "And why is my daughter with you?"

"Stop it!" River shouted. "Leave her alone, she's my friend!" Both Tam's looked at their daughter in something approaching shock.

"River, I don't know how you got here, but you're coming with us," Gabriel Tam declared suddenly. "Where are your things? And _where is your brother!_"

"I'm not going with you, Father," River said quietly. "I have a good life, one I enjoy very much. I won't give it up so you can take me back. And Simon won't go back either. We both have a good life. Just be happy for us, and let us be."

"I'm your father, don't you dare talk to me that way!" Gabriel Tam shouted, grabbing River's arm. Kaylee half expected to see her beat the man down, but she merely recoiled in fear.

"Sir, you really hadn't oughta do that," Kaylee said quietly.

"You keep out of this, you, you. . .rim trash," he snarled in reply. He shook River's arm again.

"I asked you where your brother was!" Kaylee was about to try again, when she happened to look over Gabriel Tam's shoulder. Her face went pale at what she saw.

"Mr. Tam, you _really_ need to let go of River. Right now," she added, taking a step back.

"You mind your own damn. . ." His tirade was cut short when an iron grip descended on his neck.

-------------------------

Jayne had been almost back to the restaurant, humming happily about the small boxes in his pocket. He'd really outdone himself, he thought smugly. Now if he could just keep River from reading it, he'd have a really nice surprise for her when he. . .

He stopped short. He saw River and Kaylee just ahead, with an older couple. Suddenly the man reached out and grabbed River by the arm, and _shook her_.

Jayne's mind went ice cold as he stepped forward, coming up behind the man who had just _grabbed and shook his Angel!_ Fury was boiling in him.

He reached the _(dead man) _just as he went to shake River's arm again, yelling at her in fury. Jayne's hands grabbed her attacker by the back of the neck and the waist of his trousers, and lifted.

------------------------------

Gabriel Tam felt himself lifted from the ground as if he were nothing, and then he was being shaken violently. His mind wasn't fast enough to comprehend that everyone he met wasn't intimidated by his height, or his position.

"I tried to tell you," Kaylee said, shaking her head sadly. She went to River who had collapsed on the ground, trembling.

"Sweetie, you okay?" River was shaking so bad Kaylee was afraid she was having a seizure. She looked up and saw Jayne.

"Jayne," her voice was weak. He didn't hear. _Couldn't _hear through his fury.

"Jayne, stop!" she tried again. She knew he was about to kill her father, could feel it in him.

"SEAN!" she screamed, using all her strength to do so. Jayne looked at her, on the ground, and dropped her father like a stone, running to her. Behind him Gabriel Tam lay on the ground, out cold.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked softly, his rage gone in an instant.

"Take me home," she sobbed. "Please, Sean, take me home."

Jayne lifted her from the ground as gently as a feather, holding her close to him.

He looked at the woman, not knowing who she was, and snarled;

"Tell him, when he wakes up, if I ever see him touch my wife again, I'll kill him." With that he was gone, heading for the hotel. Kaylee looked at the man on the ground, then at Reagan Tam.

"I tried to tell him, Mrs. Tam," she said again, then followed her friends.

Behind them, Reagan Tam looked after them in shock.

---------------------------

Once back to the hotel, Jayne carried River straight to their room. He placed her gently on the bed. As he stood, she grabbed him.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. "Don't leave me!" He sat down beside her.

"Angel, I'll never leave you," he whispered softly. "I'm right here." Kaylee walked in just then. He turned to her.

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly.

"You just met our future in-laws, Jayne," Kaylee told him softly. "Them was Simon and River's parents." Jayne's face went red.

"And him manhandlin' her like that?" he demanded hotly. Kaylee just nodded, knowing trying to calm him wouldn't do any good.

"He was wantin' to take River back, and askin' bout Simon, Jayne," Kaylee told him, and was relieved to see his face return to normal. "You got to be thinkin' straight, here Jayne, cause we may be in a heap o' trouble."

"No, we ain't," Jayne assured her. "Get your things packed, and get ready to go," he told her. "We're going to the ship. Tonight." Kaylee nodded and went to get her stuff packed. Jayne turned back to River.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, his hand rubbing slowly along her side.

"No," she sobbed. "So much hate, anger. Hurt me." Jayne felt like he had been kicked by a horse.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you. I saw him shakin' you like that and just went. . ."

"Not you, Sean," she assured him. "My father. Hates. Anger. Cost him his son, his progeny. Cost him status by being an outlaw. Hates me for it. Wants to regain what he can by taking me back." She looked at him desperately. "Don't let him take me, Sean. Please, please don't."

Jayne lifted the girl to his chest, and she felt like a rag doll as she sobbed into his neck. He held her, rocking gently back and forth, softly reassuring her. Inside a dark corner of his mind, though, he locked the image of Gabriel Tam away, keeping it safe for another time. Another place.

There would be a Reckoning for him. Oh yes, there would be an evening of the Balance for Gabriel Tam's sins.

--------------------------

As soon as River had recovered enough, the pair hurriedly packed their things. They checked out of the hotel, letting the clerks know that they were taking a transport on to Ariel, where they would be visiting several ship dealers in search of a new ship.

Having planted this false lead, they made their way carefully to the docks, and went aboard the ship. Jayne carried River to the passenger dorms, and put her to bed. After assuring her that he would be back, he checked with Kaylee.

"Give me some good news, _mei mei_," he told her. Kaylee had been checking on the ship's status.

"Ship's ready, Jayne," Kaylee assured him. "Tanks flushed and filled, work all done. That tippin' thing really get's results," she grinned. "Even the port inspection's been signed off on. We could leave right now, we had to," she added.

"Gotta take care o' somethin' first, though," Jayne told her. He went swiftly to his own things, and Kaylee was shocked to see him arming up.

"Jayne, don't go do nothin'. . .just don't do _nothin'_, okay," Kaylee stammered.

"I got supplies ordered, won't be delivered til day after tomorrow. I need to go get'em. You get her ready to fly. Maybe River can get us into the black by the time I get back." Kaylee nodded, and headed for the engine room.

"Kaylee," Jayne called. She stopped and looked back.

"You lock this ship up tight, soon's I leave," he ordered, handing one of several new com units he'd purchased. "I'll call you when I get close. Don't open up for nobody, no matter what. Far as anyone knows, ain't nobody on this ship."

"Jayne, is she gonna be okay?" Kaylee asked softly.

"For his sake, she'd better be," Jayne said grimly. And then he was gone.

---------------------------------------

For once, good fortune seemed to follow Jayne. He'd gone no more than a hundred yards when he saw a familiar figure.

"Monty," he called, and the man looked up in surprise.

"Well, howdy, Jayne," Monty grinned. "Didn't know you all was. . ."

"We ain't," Jayne cut him off. "I came here with Kaylee to pick up somethin' for Mal. I may have some trouble comin'."

"Need help?" Monty asked at once. Jayne shook his head.

"Don't think so, but I need a favor. Little problem from earlier may raise it's head in a few minutes. If'n the Feds march me down here, I'd take it as a kindness, you tell'em I work for you, 'stead o' Mal. And that I ain't been off the boat til now."

"I can do that," Monty nodded. "Most of my crew's in town anyhow."

"Thanks, Monty," Jayne nodded. "Help you sometime, hear?"

"Just tell Mal to wave me once in a while," Monty laughed.

"Will do," Jayne promised, and struck out to Dell's.

----------------------

"Back already, Jayne?" Ben looked up. "I was just finishing up that order o' yours."

"Need it now, Ben, 'stead o' later like I thought."

"Sure thing, here it all is," he pointed to several boxes and sacks. Jayne bit back a curse, having forgotten how much he'd ordered.

"You got someway to haul this to the docks for me, Ben," Jayne asked. "I'll pay ya," he added.

"Ain't no call for that," Ben shook his head. "Be there in. . .forty-five minutes good enough?"

"That'll be fine, Ben," Jayne grinned, an idea coming to mind. "That'll be just fine."

----------------------------------

"Where is Jayne?" Kaylee jumped at the voice. She turned to see River standing in the doorway of the engine room.

"You scared the _go se_ outta me!" Kaylee exclaimed. "He went to get some stuff he'd planned on having delivered here 'fore we left. Turns out the big tip he slipped the Dockmaster worked pretty good. She's ready to fly right now. Jayne says soon's he gets back, and you can fly, we're gone."

"He went out alone?" River asked, alarmed.

"Well, yeah," Kaylee nodded.

"I should be with him," River told her, panic rising.

"No, sweetie, you hadn't," Kaylee said quietly. "Was you and him ta run into your pa again, I'm thinkin' it likely your pa might not survive the experience. Jayne was awful mad at how he was treatin' ya."

"I know," River said, shivering at the memory of Jayne's anger.

"Well, how 'bout you get up to the bridge, if you feel able, and get set to take us outta the world?"

"Yes," River nodded. "I will."

Kaylee watched her go, still worried over her. But the best thing now was to put space between her and her folks. With that, she turned back to her work.

-------------------------------

For the third time in less than an hour, Jayne found himself lucky. He had started back up the street, watching for signs that the Tams had gotten a search up for River. He paused at each alley way, making sure no one was waiting in ambush, then moved ahead.

Four alley's up from Dell's, he took a quick look into the alley, and froze.

There stood Gabriel Tam. Talking to two of the Blue Hands. And their backs were to him.

Jayne smiled ferally, and reached for his knife. Then he reached into his boot and drew another. It was time to put this problem to bed for good.

-----------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Long Road Home – Chapter Seven

_The Firefly verse ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it for a little in flight entertainment. No money involved, just a little love and labor :)_

_----------------------------------------_

Kaylee heard River's cry all the way down in the cargo bay. She'd been sorting through tools she had purchased for the new ship when River suddenly screamed. Kaylee ran toward the bridge, only to meet River in the galley.

"Two by two, hands of blue. . ." she stammered. "Two by two, hands of blue."

She fell toward Kaylee, and the older woman lowered her to the floor, wrapping her arms around the trembling girl.

"It's ok, sweety." Kaylee whispered. "They won't know to look for you here."

"Find me," River shook her head. "Take me back. Don't want to go back. Needles, needles, everywhere, under my skin, under my hair."

Kaylee was alarmed at River's behavior, but knew that the best thing she could do was to try and keep her calm, trusting to Jayne to take care of them.

As she continued soothing her friend, Kaylee thought about that. Didn't seem like so long ago that she might not have trusted Jayne so much. She'd always defended him, and never had been afraid of him, despite what the Captain thought. But if she had found herself in this position a year or more ago, she might not have been so calm.

But now, she had faith in Jayne. She knew he wouldn't leave them to face their troubles alone. In fact, he'd try an force them to leave him, if it came to that.

Warming herself with that fact, Kaylee felt better. She decided she would try and share that warmth with River, while they waited.

----------------------

"We were informed that the subject was in custody," the larger blue hand told Gabriel Tam.

"That was not what I said," Tam replied. "I said I had found her, and would _have_ her taken into custody."

Jayne's frown darkened at that. Her own _father_, selling her out to these _hundans_?

"You assured us that we had your co-operation in this matter," the smaller figure said to Tam.

"And you do, or I wouldn't have called you to begin with!" Tam retorted. "I would have had her myself, but she had some assistance."

"Assistance?" This seemed to interest the Blue Hands a great deal. Jayne was close enough now to strike, but waited. Listening.

"Yes," Tam nodded. "A very large man, according to my wife. He attacked me from behind, and I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, my wife informed me of what had happened. She also said the man claimed to be her husband."

"The subject has married? Unacceptable, Tam. You were warned." One of the Blue Hands reached into his pocket.

"How is this my fault?" Tam demanded. "You are the ones who lost her!"

"Failure to assist in reacquisition of the subject is effectively non-compliance," the other Blue Hand replied, as if ordering his favorite dish from a menu.

Jayne lunged forward, striking so quickly that even the fabled Hands of Blue couldn't react in time. Burying a blade into the side of each Blue Hand's neck, he shoved both of the blades in clear to the hilt. Both men stiffened in surprise, but could do nothing else. Jayne powered them to the ground by ripping the blades forward, effectively tearing out their throats. He rose slowly, quivering in rage as he looked upon Gabriel Tam.

Gabriel Tam had rarely known fear in his life. Not real fear. He'd known fear of failure, of embarrassment, fear of rejection, or loss of status. But he had never known true, gut wrenching, all engulfing fear. Fear for his own life. He knew that fear now, as he looked into the eyes of the man who had just killed not one, but _two_ of the most feared men anywhere in the Alliance. Killed them so quickly that they had never known what hit them. And was looking as if he'd very much enjoy adding one Gabriel Tam to that list.

For a long moment the huge man before him simply looked at him, head cocked to one side. Gabriel Tam had once visited a refuge where birds of prey were used for hunting. The look this man was giving him looked exactly like one of those terrible birds, watching at a mouse in a field. He was mortified to feel his bladder release.

"I should kill you," the man said off-handed. "But it would upset River. Consider that I just saved your life, you worthless _hundan._ If I ever see you again, I _will_ kill you. If you ever try and take her back to these," he motioned to the now still figures on the ground, "I'll kill you. If you ever _touch her again_, I'll kill you. There's nowhere in the 'verse you can hide from me, Tam. Nowhere you'll be safe from me."

Before Tam could reply, Jayne punched him, knocking the older man cold. Satisfied that he was out for the count, Jayne turned his attention to the dead Blue Hands. The ones who were above the law, who didn't exist.

Time to send a message. One even they could understand.

----------------------------------

Kaylee was still trying to comfort River when the smaller woman sat upright with a jolt.

"They're gone," she said softly. She turned to Kaylee. "The Blue Hands, they're gone."

"Musta run in ta Jayne, somewhere," Kaylee grinned confidently.

"They were there one minute, and then. . .just gone," River said in wonder.

Can you feel Jayne?" Kaylee asked. River concentrated a moment, then shudderd.

"Shade," she whispered softly. "Blue Hands didn't run into Jayne, ran into Shade. They are lying in the Shade. No more Blue Hands. River lies hidden from the Blue Sun in the Shade," she said, her voice taking on a wistful note.

"Yeah, that's how that'd go, alright," Kaylee nodded, resisting the urge to shudder at the mention of Jayne's alter ego. Anything that scared the Cap'n terrified Kaylee. And Cap'n was scared of Shade.

"Yes, and with good reason," River nodded, picking up on her thoughts. Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kaylee demanded. "I don't think none o' this is funny at all."

"Father lies in the Shade as well," River giggled almost hysterically. Kaylee paled at that, hand flying to her mouth.

"River he didn't. . ."

"No," River laughed. "Scared him. Lost control of his bladder," River almost screamed in laughter. "Wet his pants in fear!" Tears were rolling again, but this time they were tears of laughter.

Kaylee looked at River for a moment as if she'd lost her mind, then chuckled. Before long she was rolling in laughter as well, at the image of pompous, overbearing, self important Gabriel Tam face to face with Jayne, especially if he was in that awful Shade frame of mind.

Poor man wouldn't know what hit him.

------------------------------------------

Jayne met Dell at the dock gates. The shop owner raised his eyebrow's at the blood on the big man, but said nothing. Knowing Jayne, someone was dead, somewhere.

"Thanks, Ben," Jayne nodded, taking the cart loaded with his equipment. "Need to keep the cart," he added, passing over more than enough coin to pay for it.

"You take care, Jayne," Ben nodded, then walked away. Jayne looked at the sky, noting how late it was. Where had the day gone? he mused. Approaching the new ship, _gotta think o' somethin' to call her_, he reached for his com.

"Kaylee, open'er up."

"Comin', Jayne," Kaylee's voice replied at once. In seconds the ramp begin to descend. Jayne pulled the cart aboard, and Kaylee closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" Jayne asked at once.

"She is fine," he heard River say behind him. Turning on a dime, Jayne raced to where she stood, enveloping her in a massive bear hug. She kissed him fiercely before he could say anything.

"I, uh, gotta tell you. . ." Jayne began.

"I know," she whispered. "Felt it all. Killed the Blue Hands. Protected your mate," she kissed him again. "My Alpha Male, protecting what's his."

"Uh, yeah," Jayne mumbled around her kisses. "And, uh, well. . ." he started again.

"Scared Father," she giggled. "Felt that too. Poor daddy, needs clean underwear," she laughed, and the sound was music to his ears after earlier.

The two kissed again, and Kaylee thought her heart would melt. It was so romantic. Jayne had hunted down the source of River's fear, and. . .well, Jayne only knew a few ways to deal with scary stuff, and most of them were permanent.

"I hate to say this," Jayne said finally, "but if you're able, we really need to get the hell outta here."

"I am able, _Zhang fu_," River breather huskily, and Jayne felt his knees weaken. He released her, while he was still able, and River looked at Kaylee.

"Ready?"

"Be up in five," Kaylee nodded, running to the engine room. River took Jayne's hand.

"Come with me," she said softly. "Just be close to me," she added.

"Always," he nodded. He could put his stuff away later.

The as yet unnamed Firefly lifted gently off the docks ten minutes later. Soon after she was in the black. The three friends were on their way home.

It was a good feeling.

----------------------------------

On Argo, Mal was sitting in George Harwell's office.

"Getting a lot of grumbling from our former shippers," Harwell told Mal.

"Been gettin' a few sidelong glances from 'em myself," Mal nodded.

"I want to reassure you that our agreement holds," Harwell told Mal bluntly. "I don't like to think I'm too much of a grudge holder, but they deserted me when I needed them the most. Hadn't been for you and your fine crew, we'd be outta business by now. And I don't forget people who stand by me."

"Never once thought you did," Mal told him firmly. "And this trouble is likely to be more our's than your's. We'll see to it, needs be."

"I'm quite sure of that, Captain," Harwell smiled. "I've hired several security guards over the last few weeks. We're unlikely to have the same trouble with the ship owners as we did with Zhang. My men should be more than able to keep things in order. It's you and your people I'm most concerned about, Malcolm."

"Withe is a mean one, and not apt to be choosy how he goes about getting what he wants," the manager continued. "You should take every precaution to protect your people. Especially," he added with a frown, "your women."

"Any special reason you feel the need to pass that along?" Mal asked.

"Well, it's only rumors, I want to make that clear," Harwell stressed. "But Withe, in particular, has a nasty reputation where women are concerned. And, well, rumors, like I said. But all three, Withe, Jenkins, and Ball, the three you encountered on your outing, have been accused, quietly of course, of having connections to slavers."

Mal's frown deepened at that. Slavers were a bad business. He'd never even considered shipping slaves, ever. Been offered plenty of coin to do such, but always refused. Any man trafficked in human cargo was lower than the mud on his boots.

"I appreciate the heads up, sir," Mal nodded. "Most of my crew can take care of themselves, including the women. But we'll take extra precautions. As to that, I'm wondering if Simon can use that apartment over the infirmary. I know it was Ami's, but I've decided to move all of us back onto the ship, at least until the rest of my crew gets back. We can protect the ship better, and it makes us less of a target."

"Of course," Harwell nodded at once. "I'll have it cleaned at once, and he can move in today."

"I take it as a kindness," Mal thanked him. "I expect once Jayne and River are back, this little. . .issue, will be resolved shortly."

"Yes," Harwell chuckled. "They are a most, _formidable_ pair, those two."

"They are a comfort in tryin' times," Mal agreed with a smile. He rose.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime, Captain," Harwell nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Long Road Home – Chapter Eight

_Just a reminder that I own none of these characters, not the 'verse in which they reside_

--------------------------------

Mal was awakened by a call from Zoe. He'd been dozing beside Inara in what the entire crew still considered her shuttle. The bed there was larger and more comfortable for two people.

He ran down to the cargo bay, where Zoe stood in the opening door, looking off into the distance. When he reached her, he noticed a bright glow in the distance. Just about the right distance, he thought, for. . .

"I think it's the house, sir," Zoe informed him, face stoic as always.

"Looks like we moved out just in time," Mal observed, trying to keep his voice light. Inwardly he was sad. He'd hated to leave the rambling place, and had hoped the crew could return there once things were settled again. Now it looked that wouldn't be happening.

"Good thing we moved everything, as well," Zoe nodded. They had debated on leaving some things behind, but had decided at the last to simply vacate the house, and hope to re-rent it when the time came.

"'Spect the landlord won't be pleased," Mal said thoughtfully. One more person angry at them.

"You told him why we were leaving, sir," Zoe reminded him. "To avoid something just like this."

"Won't make it any better, I conjure. Dammit, Zoe, why is it that we can't just have some peace?" Mal exclaimed suddenly. Zoe looked at her friend carefully.

"Some things ain't meant to be, sir," she said after a minute. "Might be this is one of them."

"I don't believe that," Mal shook his head. "We've earned the right to have some peace, Zoe. Paid for it coin, sweat, and blood. I aim to make us a home here, and I don't mean to be put off that by a pack o' drunken cowards."

Zoe smiled at the steel in his voice, taken back to another time, and another place. A time and place when it was Sergeant Reynolds, not Captain Reynolds.

"Glad to hear you say it, Mal," she told him, using his name, something she rarely did. He looked to her, seeing the smile.

"You didn't think I'd just give up, did you?" he asked with a grin.

"Never have, sir," her formality was back. "Not in the years I've known you."

"And I ain't now," he nodded firmly. "We're on the defensive now, I admit. But once we're all back here, together. . ."

"We'll take care of it, sir," Zoe nodded. "You should try and get some rest. Still my watch for three more hours. Just thought I should tell you."

"Thanks, Zoe," Mal nodded, an turned to go. Inara would be heart-broken over the house, he knew. After so long in the black, she had been over-joyed at having a place to decorate and call home. The others had too.

"We'll get another," he declared to himself, nearing the shuttle. "Or build our own." With that he returned to the warm bed and his companion.

Startled at that thought, he suddenly smiled. His private companion. Now there was a thought.

-------------------------------

Simon Tam had not been able to sleep well since his fiancé had left. He missed Kaylee more than he could have possibly imagined. Not just her warmth in his bed, either. He missed her smile, her voice, her _presence_. In a way, he was almost glad for their separation. After so much time together in space, it was always possible that both had mistaken their passion for simple loneliness. That they were drawn together by a lack of options, rather than love for one another.

He knew, now, that this wasn't so. He not only missed her, he yearned for her in a way he'd never known. She'd always been close by, and he'd never had to go a day without her, save recently when she made the run to Astra. Those short days had seemed an eternity, but this. . .this was hell. He smiled as he realized that he was almost thankful for his life being miserable. He had thought he knew his own heart, but he didn't mind the reassurance that her being gone gave him. Kaylee Frye was it for him. The one woman every man looks for in his life.

Had he not foregone his former life for River's sake, he would never have found her, either. Odds were they never would have met. He still couldn't bring himself to be thankful at how River had suffered, but he no longer regretted leaving his life on Osiris. He'd never truly regretted it anyway, willing to sacrifice anything to save his sister.

But now? Now he knew that not only had it been the right thing to do, it had been right for _him_ as well. He knew he'd never have become the man he had, a man that someone like Kaylee could love, in his pampered life on Osiris.

Still musing over his life, and it's possibilities, Simon walked out onto the small balcony of the apartment he now occupied. He'd been sad to leave the house, and knew Kaylee would be upset. But the Captain usually knew. . .

His thoughts trailed off as he saw the night sky glowing in the distance. Without being told, he knew it was the house they had all called home for the last few months. Their enemies had decided to up the stakes. Simon felt a chill as he realized that the danger wasn't past.

Would it never end? Would there always be someone trying to take from them, hurt them, kill them? Would they ever know peace of any kind? It seemed like years since Simon had known any peace or relative safety, and now the illusions he had harbored about them were gone again.

There had to be a point, he hoped, when these things were behind them. A point where they could look forward and not see only danger, hard times, and sadness.

_But not yet_, he thought, as he walked back inside. _Not quite yet._

------------------------------------------

Morning revealed to them that the house was, indeed, gone.

"Arson," the sheriff was saying to Mal as Inara walked down the stairs to join them in the cargo bay. "Clear cut case of arson." He looked closely at Mal.

"Funny how trouble seems to follow you, Reynolds," he said after a time. Mal's eyes narrowed at that.

"Seems to me you had plenty o' trouble 'fore we got here, Sheriff," he replied.

"Some," the lawman nodded. "But it seemed to escalate after you arrived. Like that trouble with Zhang, gettin' himself all blowed up like that."

"That was a misfortune," Mal nodded. "More for Zhang than anyone else, I conjure."

"Didn't hurt you any, either," the sheriff pushed.

"You got something to say, sheriff, come on out with it," Mal's voice was friendly, which Inara knew was a danger signal. She rested a hand on his arm, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Ain't but makin' talk, Captain," the sheriff raised a hand in supplication. "Just statin' the obvious. You're doing right well, runnin' cargo for Guilford. Others is been doin' that for a spell, and might not be too pleased at you musclin' in."

"We didn't," Mal told him flatly. "We delivered a cargo here, were attacked for our troubles, and then Mister Harwell offered us a job, and we took it. Simple as that."

"Others might not be inclined to see it that way," the sheriff kept pushing. "Fact, they might take exception to your bein' here at all."

"Sheriff, I done told you once, you got somethin' to say, trot it out. Got no time nor inclination to hear you rattle off whatever might happen to find it's way down from your head to your mouth." Mal was getting angry now. Inara wished Zoe were here. Or even Jayne.

"Well, that crew o' yours is right handy, Captain," the sheriff said. "That big one, mercenary from the look, seems a mighty fine fit to the description given by the women what say they was run outta Zhang's house for it blew itself up."

Okay, maybe not Jayne, Inara decided. Just Zoe.

"And that bit of a girl, always going about with him. That rifle she totes ain't no toy." Definitely not Jayne, Inara grimaced. The sheriff wouldn't likely survive.

"My crew looks after me, my ship, and themselves," Mal said icily. "My people been shot at, shot, and threatened ever since we set foot on the ground, and I ain't seen nothin' from you but talk. We ain't one's to be done to, 'thout doin' some in return. Best you take that to heart, Sheriff. Last I checked, ain't a law 'gainst a man, nor woman, protectin' themselves, and what belongs to 'em."

"No," the sheriff agreed. "There ain't. Is a law 'gainst murder, though," he added.

"And against shootin' up a place o' business? I imagine?" Mal asked.

"Done all I could to prevent that," the lawman's face turned red. "And you got no call to question me on it."

"Just as you got no call to question me about anything," Mal retorted. "We moved from that house three days ago, for just this reason. I told you how Withe and his friends threatened us. So far I ain't seen no sign you've done anything 'bout that. But after _someone_," Mal stressed, "threatens me and mine, and the house we lived in burns, seems like you'd be havin' words with them as did the threatenin', rather than them as was threatened."

"And I plan on doin' just that," the sheriff nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you know how things stand, that's all. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Reynolds."

"So long as you keep an eye to them as what looks to do us harm, I got no problem with that."

The sheriff turned to go, and Mal watched him walk off the ship. He was seething with fury. Inara laid her hand on his chest.

"Mal, he's trying to anger you. Don't let him."

"Too late for that," he said, anger dripping from his words. "I'm inclined to think that bum was on Zhang's payroll, and now he's looking to find a way to regain his missin' coin. And aims for us to pay for what other's has done."

"Mal, we're vulnerable right now," Inara stressed. "You said it yourself. Wait until everyone is back together, and then we can plan on what to do about this. Meanwhile. . ."

"Meanwhile we got a job to do," he nodded, smiling slightly. "You're a right blessin' to me, you know that?" He kissed her gently.

"Well, someone had to look after you," Inara chided gently, laying her head on his shoulder. "We need to move carefully, that's all. Things have been good lately. Let's concentrate on getting that back, and not worry about people like the sheriff until we have to."

"You're right," Mal nodded firmly. "Though I admit I'm thinking more and more 'bout settin' Jayne on that _hundan_ when he gets back." Inara repressed a shudder at the tone of Mal's voice.

"Let's just see what develops, okay?" she asked.

"Right. Take us outta the world, darlin'. We got a run to make." Inara nodded, pecked him gently on the lips, and started for the bridge. Mal looked around, and was unsurprised to see Zoe standing there.

"You heard?" he asked. Zoe nodded.

"I did. I'm inclined to like your idea. Though I'd like to tag along as well when Jayne goes."

"Comes to that, we'll all be goin'," Mal said grimly. "I ain't givin' this up without a fight, Zoe. I ain't," he repeated, his voice unyielding.

"Good."

They stood like that for a long time, as the ship rose into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Long Road Home – Chapter Nine

_And here again I remind all and sundry that I own no rights of any kind to Firefly, and write only for the joy of writing, and the entertainment of others. :)_

------------------------------

An hour into the black, the new ship was doing well, and River engaged the auto pilot. She immediately crossed to where Jayne reclined in the co-pilot's chair, and crawled into his lap. The big man had taken the time to shower, and change out of his bloody clothes.

"Well, we are on our way, _Zhang fu_. The long road home."

"That we are, baby girl," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Feels good to be able to say that."

"Hm mm," she sighed. "It does." She lay in his arms for a while, letting the silence envelop them. Finally she had to know.

"What happened?" she asked simply. He knew what she meant.

"Well, I happened across your pa, talkin' to two o' them Blue Handed freaks," he said quietly. "Listened in on 'em long enough to know he meant you no good. Then, well, I um. . .thing is I didn't see any way to get us clear except. . ." he finally trailed off. She looked up at him, eyes shining.

"You killed the Blue Hands," she said for him.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "Killed them both, right in front of your old man, baby. Scared the daylights out of him."

"Scared more than that out of him," she snickered, and Jayne had to laugh.

"Yeah, well, me and him had us a sorta talk, brief like," Jayne told her. "And I sorta punched him. A little. Maybe." Jayne was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Wanted to do more than that," she said, smiling.

"Yes, I did," he admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"'Fraid you'd be upset," he told her bluntly. "That's the only reason he's still livin' right now, is cause I won't never do anything might hurt you, Angel. Wasn't for that, your ma'd be makin' his arrangements about now."

"So you fought against your nature, your instinct, in order to avoid hurting me?" River asked, wanting to make sure she understood.

"Well, I hadn't thought it out that far, but yeah, I guess that's what happened."

"Love you very much, Sean Michael Ironhorse," River sighed against his chest, using his full real name. "More than words can say."

"I love you too, baby," he hugged her to him. "I ain't got the words, sometimes, to tell you how much. Sometimes all I can do is show you." She raised her head and kissed him.

"Doing a very, _very_, good job, _Zhang fu_," she told him with a smile. Suddenly he raised up, and moved her around to sit on one leg.

"About that," he said, reaching into his pocket. "I. . .I been thinking on something for a while now, River." He pulled a small box from his pocket, and River felt her heart swell. He eased her off his knee, and knelt before her, opening the box.

Inside was a small ring, with a rather large stone on it. Not a diamond, she noted, but an emerald, her favorite stone of all. She gasped as she looked at it.

"I feel like we're already joined, River," Jayne told her plainly. "But I want people to know it, and I want it permanent like. I want it more than anything else in the 'verse, save to have you by my side forever." He captured her eyes with his.

"Will you marry me, River Tam?"

A muffled squeal from behind him told Jayne that Kaylee was there, and had heard him. River didn't seem to notice. She looked at him longingly, for so long that Jayne began to worry. Was she gonna tell him no? After all this?

River searched his heart, his mind, his soul, reaching out with her mind. She felt only his love, his _devotion_, for her. He wasn't fooled, he wasn't blind. He knew what he was asking, what he was getting in her, and didn't want it any other way. He loved her with all he had.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Sean, I will marry you. Have and hold you, until the day we breathe no more. There will never be another for me." With that she fell into his arms, for once crying tears of joy rather than tears of pain. They had come full circle from that night nearly a year ago.

"Had me worried there for a minute, baby girl," Jayne sighed in relief. She laughed into his broad shoulder.

"Never have to worry, my love," she promised him. "Always yours, forever and ever." He slipped the ring on her finger, happy that he had managed to get the size just right.

"My _ai ren_ knows me well," River giggled, and embraced him again.

"Oh, this is so _wonderful_," Kaylee could contain herself no longer. "I just _knew_ this would happen!" She ran forward to hug River warmly, then turned to Jayne.

"I knew you had it in ya, ya big lug," she smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna bake us a cake! We gotta celebrate!" she said, running back down the passageway to the galley.

Jayne gathered River in his arms, and sat back into the seat. River cuddled atop him, basking in the glow of acceptance, love, and devotion that flowed between them. She had been truthful with her father. She had a good life. One she'd never willingly give up.

---------------------------------

"Mister Tam, I understand you're upset," the local lawman said, looking at him. "But the fact is, you were discovered in an alley way with two dead bodies. Their blood on you. Now, with respect to your position, I still need to know how you came to be there. And, seeing as how, according to every data base I have access to, those two men don't exist, I'd really like to know who they are."

"I've already told you, officer," Gabriel Tam replied. "They were trying to rob me, and someone stopped them. I don't know who he was, I'm afraid. I didn't get a good look at him either. I had already been struck a rather heavy blow to the head, and lost consciousness."

"Mister Tam," the lawman said patiently. "I've seen a lot of things in my job over the years. That area near the docks ain't exactly an area that calls out to someone of your stature. And there _are_ no good Samaritans in that area. So I'm sure you understand when I say I'm finding your story a little hard to explain."

"Just like I'm finding it hard to explain two dead men who don't exist, both with their throats torn out, and their bodies carved up better'n most butchers could manage. Interesting word choice, on that carving, by the way," he added, throwing down several pictures.

Gabriel Tam looked at the photos of the crime scene, and blanched. He hadn't seen the bodies, as they had been covered up when the paramedics had managed to bring him around.

The lawman hadn't been exaggerating. The two former Blue Sun agents had been dissected as well as any surgeon could have managed. Except for their chest area, where two cryptic messages had been. . ._carved_.

_Never try again, _was spelled out crudely on one, while the other proclaimed, _she isn't yours_. He gulped. There was no doubt in his still petrified mind that the very large and intimidating man who claimed to be his daughter's husband had done this. It didn't appear that he was intimidated at all by the Blue Gloved ones.

"Dear God," he managed to mumble. The lawman watched him closely. He'd been an investigator for a number of years, and was good at his job. As he noted Gabriel Tam's reaction to the dead men, and their condition, he reached the conclusion that Tam had nothing to do with their demise. He was still lying about who they were, and possibly about who killed them, though he doubted that.

But he hadn't known this. Which meant he still had a killer on the loose.

_Or maybe not_, he decided. Ships came and went dozens of times a day. Whoever had done this could have been aboard any of the vessels outbound between the time of the killings and the discovery of the bodies, which was about three hours, according to the coroner.

"Mister Tam," the lawman finally took the pictures back. "You're free to go, for now. I'd appreciate it if you stayed on planet for the next couple of days, while I conduct my investigation. I'm sure you understand the need for a thorough and detailed examination of what happened."

"Certainly," he nodded. He rose, and allowed the officer at the door to show him out.

As he made his way back to his hotel, Gabriel Tam reached a decision. Blue Sun could keep looking for River if they wished. But he was through. He never wanted to meet his unknown son-in-law again. _Ever_.

--------------------------

In the local coroner's office, two men in blue suits were examining the bodies of their late comrades. They felt no sadness, no remorse, for their loss. Rather they sought clues as to what and who had caused their demise.

"Excellent work," one nodded in approval. "Familiar looking, perhaps?"

"You refer to the war, I suspect," the other nodded. "Yes, the similarities are quite remarkable. Doubtful that it is the same."

"Both auricles missing from the victims, precision knife work, identification trophies taken. This is the work of the same man."

"Unlikely," the second demurred. "His work has not been seen in some time. Years in fact. It is more likely to be the work of someone trained in the same way. Note the messages left for us." He indicated the carved areas of the two victim's chests.

"It seems that her protector knows of us," the first noted. "He has strength and skill. Shows no fear of us. Likely to be difficult to apprehend. Also, both subject's whereabouts remain unknown. As does the location of the sibling who effected her escape."

"The father will know nothing of value," the second observed.

"He has served his purpose then?" the first inquired. "You suggest termination?"

"No," the second answered after careful thought. "He may yet be useful. We should not rush to dispose of possible resources. We should maintain our surveillance of him, and the mother. Possible leads could develop."

"And these?" the first indicated their fallen comrades.

"There must be no trace," the second nodded, reaching into his pocket. "None at all."

------------------------------------

The investigator looked at the flames licking from the police station, his face creased in thought. He didn't believe in coincidences. Never had.

"Excuse me, officer?" He turned to see two men, both dressed entirely in blue, right down to matching gloves. They looked oddly like. . .

"Could we have a word with you?" the larger one asked. "We have some information we'd like to share with you."

------------------------------------

_When the investigator who had been working on the case involving Gabriel Tam didn't turn up after a week, the judiciary released him to leave the planet. There was no evidence to hold him on, as the bodies, case notes, photos, everything involved in the case in fact, had been destroyed. With no case, there was no need for witnesses._

_He and his wife were on the first ship off planet they could book passage on. Gabriel Tam never even looked back._

------------------------------------

Well into the black, Jayne entered the cargo bay, and stood listening. River and Kaylee were both asleep. He made his way to the front of the bay, where the dumping lock sat. He opened the panel, and removed a small sack from his bag. Inside were two sets of ears, and two pairs of blue gloved hands.

He eased the sack into the lock, the closed it back. He rose, and went to the control panel, cycling the lock, venting it's contents into space. Satisfied, he sat down on a crate and thought about the day's events.

Jayne knew he was a savage at heart, and likely always would be. He tended to see things in very clear lines. Friends and family were to be protected at all costs. Enemies were to be destroyed with the same passion. There was no such thing as compromise, middle ground, so far as he was concerned.

But River was like a balm to his soul. He had wanted to kill Gabriel Tam. Wanted it in a way that he'd rarely wanted anything of that sort. But he had not, because of her. He had resisted that urge, that instinct, because of her presence. He didn't know how she did it, or really care. It was enough for him that she loved him.

The Blue Hands were another matter. For them he would never hold back. If they took his message to heart, fine. So much the better. He and River could live in peace.

If they didn't? Well, if they didn't, he'd proven they weren't beyond his reach. They might be above the Alliance Law, but they were not above his.

No one was above the Law of the Knife.

Jayne stood once more, and made his way back to the bridge. His watch was only half over.


	10. Chapter 10

Long Road Home – Chapter Ten

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, receives no pay for his stories_

---------------------------

_Serenity_ settled gracefully onto the pad at Guilford's, Inara's gentle touch bringing them to a soft landing. Mal beamed in pride at his _ai ren_'s skillful handling of the ship. She had developed into a fine pilot.

"She's good, sir," Zoe smiled beside him. They were in the cargo bay, waiting for Inara's word they were down.

"We're on the ground," he voice floated over the com. "Shutdown."

"Good work, _bao bei_," Mal answered, and hit the door release. A work crew was already waiting for the empty crates that _Serenity_ carried, and, at Mal's nod, went to work. He stepped off the ramp, heading for the office, and the infirmary. Zoe stayed with the ship. They had decided that until the others returned, one of them would be aboard at all time, save in an emergency.

It had been two weeks since the fire. They had made two uneventful trips, and Mal was wondering if, maybe, Withe and his associates had decided to move on. He couldn't bring himself to believe it, but he could hope.

After checking in with Harwell, and discovering that another cargo was ready to go as soon as Mal was ready, he headed for the infirmary. While technically no longer part of the crew, Mal would always feel a responsibility for Simon, and felt the need to check on him.

As he entered the infirmary, he saw Simon working on an employee's hand, stitching up a nasty cut. He took a seat to wait.

"Keep this clean," Simon ordered as he finished, "and for the first three days, keep it wrapped. I've written you a slip for other assignment. I don't want you anywhere near that machine until the stitches are out. Okay?" The man nodded, taking his slip and a bottle with some pain meds, and exiting.

"How was your trip?" Simon asked, removing his gloves.

"Quiet," Mal smiled. "Calm."

"Quite a change from here, then," Simon grinned. "Everyone all right?"

"Fine," Mal assured him. "All said hello, by the way."

"Any word?" Simon didn't have to say who he was talking about.

"No. 'Spect they're well on the way back by now."

"How do you know?" Simon asked.

"Well," Mal crossed his legs, "if the ship wasn't a good one, they'd already be back. If it was, and they bought it, then it would take a couple days to round up the parts and tools and such that Kaylee would need for the new ship. And I figure they won't run her too hard coming home, so I'm allowing three weeks for the trip back. If all goes well, I figure to see them back in a week, ten days."

"All never goes well with you, Mal," Simon sighed.

"Why I ain't with 'em," Mal laughed. "And I know they bought the ship, cause I got a notice that thirty-nine hundred credits had been deducted from my account, on a draw from the dealer. Turns out they got the price down by over a thousand credits."

"Well, that's something," Simon nodded in appreciation. "Good savings."

"Yep. Think I'll send them three on all our business negotiations from now on." At Simon's look of alarm, Mal laughed.

"Relax, Simon. Ain't planning on buyin' no more ships. Least not for a while. Be all we can do to manage two."

"Never saw yourself as owner of a shipping company, did you?" Simon smiled.

"No, can't say as I ever did," Mal replied seriously. "Then again, I never figured on finding this deal, either. We literally stumbled into it."

"Well, things are good, at least for now," Simon agreed. "I hope that we'll be able to get back to our new normal before long. I miss the house. And I miss Kaylee something terrible."

"I am sorry, Simon," Mal told him quietly. "But no one knows better than Kaylee if a ship can make it or not. Wouldn't have done me a bit o' good to go look at her, without Kaylee. This way, at least you still got me," he ended with a smile.

"For which I am so thankful," Simon rolled his eyes, but laughed as he did so.

There had been a time when the two men could probably not have been able to talk this way. Their relationship had started out strained, and kept going that way. But settling on Argo had changed all of them for the better. It felt good to have a steady job again, and to have at least the semblance of a normal life.

"What do you plan to do, Mal?" Simon asked. "Are you going to go back to living on the ship. Or ships, I guess I should say."

"For a time, it might be best," Mal said thoughtfully. "I don't want to spread us out where we're vulnerable. And I don't aim to give up what we've fought so hard for, either. We've earned this, Simon. All of us have. And, I'd like the think, we deserve it."

"I agree," Simon stated firmly. "Our lives are dramatically better than they were just six months ago. I don't want to give that up, either."

"We may have to fight to keep it," Mal warned. "I don't expect that to include you, this time. Folks around here might turn a blind eye to some things, but you're the only doctor for fifty miles in any direction, and more in some. Folks won't take kindly to having their doctor abused. Not by normal ruffians like Withe and them."

"Several people have said as much to me in passing," Simon agreed. "On the one hand, I feel bad about that, but I can't deny it gives me a sense of security."

"Don't let that lull you into carelessness," Mal warned at once. "Withe in particular is wary o' Jayne. He knows by now that our muscle is off world. I'm thinkin' he'll want to make his play before they get back."

"So, no going off alone. You need something from town, you get Harwell send someone to get it. Medicines and the like. And let's not be makin' house calls, either, now I'm thinkin' on it. Just cause Withe won't move on you here, don't mean he won't take the opportunity if he catches you out, and alone."

"I've already decided that myself," Simon nodded. "With all of you on ship, I'm pretty alone here. So I stick strictly to the infirmary for the most part, and one of Harwell's security men are usually nearby. And," he added, "I've still got my gun."

"Good," Mal nodded. "Well, I best get back. They're loading another cargo right now. We'll like as not be an extra day gettin' back this time. We'll need to take on fuel this trip, and need a short stand down for maintenance."

"Watch yourselves," Simon advised. "All this quiet seems too. . ."

"Quiet?" Mal finished for him. "I know. Bothers me too." He rose, and started for the door.

"See you in a week or so."

"I'll be here," Simon promised.

--------------------------

Jent Withe was a surly drunk. And he was drunk most of the time these days. He fumed at the way things had gone. He'd taken coin from Zhang to balk on hauling Guilford's freight, and the promise of work a plenty when the 'merger' was complete.

He talked Ball and Jenkins into the deal as well. Now, with no more coin from Zhang, and no work from Guilford's either, the larder was running bare. They were living hand to mouth, taking what small jobs they could get, but it wasn't nearly as good as workin' regular, and gettin' real food thrown in as part of the bargain.

Now that _hundan_ of a sheriff was turning against him. How was he to know that Reynolds and his bunch had already moved from the house? But they had, and now the sheriff was faced with an arson case. And a landlord complaining loudly about it.

He'd have to do something, and soon.

Which meant that Withe had to do something. He was sure that he could bet back in with Harwell, if Reynolds was out of the way. Harwell might not like him, or the others, but he had product to be moved, and would see reason.

The problem was getting Reynolds out of the way. This seemed like the perfect opportunity, what with that damn merc killer of his off world. But he'd be coming back soon. Once he was here, all the intimidating in the world would be useless.

He had to hit Reynolds where he was weak, but with all his crew aboard ship, and usually off world, that was easier said than done. That pansy doctor of his was working at Guilford's, but he was untouchable. If folks nearby ever found out he'd damaged the doc, they'd lynch him from the nearest tree. Good doctors was hard to come by on Argo, and he was better than just good. And popular.

He looked at Jenkins and Ball, sullenly drinking beer at his expense.

"Either o' you two geniuses come up with a way to rid us o' this mess?"

"Seems as we ain't the ones what got us in this mess," Ball shot back. "As I recollect, it was you what set us on this course. So it's you better fix it, and fast."

"He's right," Jenkins snarled. "I got crew that's right anxious for coin, and I got none for 'em. This was your plan, and we followed you. You put us here, so you can damn well get us out again."

Withe bit back a retort. He managed these two by working them against each other. It appeared that they had caught onto that, or at least were driven together by desperation. Either way, he couldn't take the pair on his own.

"We gotta find a way to get rid of Reynolds," he said, looking at the others. "If we don't, then things ain't gonna change. Harwell's made that plain."

"Maybe we ought be leanin' on Harwell, then," Jenkins offered.

"That'd be real smart," Withe growled in reply. "Bein' as we're trying to get back in his good graces."

"And with that crew o' Reynolds' backin' him, he ain't like to feel very pressured, either," Ball threw in. "Not after they handled Zhang so easy."

"Beats just sittin' here, doin' nothin'," Jenkins said, but without any fire.

"We gotta get to his crew," Withe said suddenly. "Reynolds sets store by his crew. Specially that fancy woman o' his, and that engineer."

"That could work," he agreed, reluctantly. "But if it didn't, we'd be askin' for payback. Reynolds has got some right nasty folk workin' for him," he pointed out.

"And they ain't on planet at the moment," Withe pointed out. "Nor likely to be for a while longer. Word has it that Reynolds sent that merc, his bit of a girlfriend, and that cute little engineer o' his to look about buyin' a new ship."

"Wants all the work for hiself, then," Ball grumbled. Withe nodded.

"That's it. We aim to do anything, we got to do it soon, or move on."

"I ain't one to move on when good work's to be had nearby," Jenkins stated. "I'm in," he added, looking to Ball.

"Fine," he nodded. He had a bad feeling though.

The three men left the table, and went to make a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Long Road Home – Chapter Eleven

_Do I need to say it? Well, just in case, I own none of these characters, etc etc_

--------------------------------------------

The as yet unnamed new Firefly of Reynolds' Shipping was sailing along calmly on the voyage to her new home. Contrary to their normal luck, all systems had performed flawlessly, and the ship had made good time.

Jayne, increasingly tense as trouble failed to appear, was actually starting to relax, though Kaylee wasn't sure if they was due to him really beginning to believe that things were okay for a change, or to River's gentle touch.

It never failed to amaze Kaylee how River could seem to squelch Jayne's temper when it threatened to flare. A touch, a word, even a glance, and Jayne's anger would simply vanish. She recalled the terrible sight on the sidewalk, back on Persephone, when she'd been sure that Gabriel Tam had not been long for this 'verse.

River called out to him, and Jayne's anger vanished. Just like that. Things like that, and her conversation with River at the shipyard, had more than convinced Kaylee that the two of them had something very special between them.

And now they were engaged! Kaylee felt her smile swell up as she checked on her new girl's systems. She'd never thought that Jayne would act so quickly, but River had been wearing him down. Maybe it took something bad, like on Persephone, to make Jayne see that he might not have all the time in the worlds.

"Everything smooth, Kaylee?" She turned at Jayne's voice to see him standing in the door to the engine room. He looked relaxed, she thought. A term she still had trouble applying to him.

"Shiny, Jayne!" Kaylee smiled. "Just shiny! She's doin' good."

"Glad to hear it," he nodded. "River says we're about three days out, now. Made good time. Still too far to send a wave, but you may can do a voice only to Simon."

"Oh!" Kaylee shrieked, and ran past him for the bridge. Jayne smiled at her eagerness. He didn't blame her. If he had to be separated from River that long. . .

"You won't," her voice floated to him. He had made it back to the galley, where River sat curled up the sofa, the only furniture present other than the table and chairs.

"I hope not," he admitted frankly, and moved to settle in beside her. She instantly curled herself around him, forming herself to his side, and he placed an arm around her. She snuggled against him, as if burrowing for warmth.

"We will be together for many years, Jayne," she assured him. "Only a higher power can separate us, and that is something over which we have no control. So rest your mind, my love, and cease to fret." She raised her head long enough to kiss him firmly, then resettled herself next to him.

Jayne couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

-----------------------

Kaylee sat at the co-pilot's chair, engaging the cortex. Jayne was right, they were still too far away for video, but maybe they were close enough to. . .

"Yes?" Simon's voice came through the speakers, his voice tense.

"Simon!" Kaylee called in joy. "Simon, can you hear me?"

"Kaylee?" the relief in his voice was evident. "Kaylee, my God! It's so good to hear your voice!" Kaylee felt dizzy from the emotions in Simon's voice. He had missed her. The ring on her finger had reassured her, of course, but there was nothing like real living proof.

"Oh, Simon! It's good to hear you too, _ai ren_. I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Kaylee," Simon's voice was wistful, and she wondered of his eyes were as watery as her's. "Where are you? Are you in orbit?"

"No," Kaylee replied, disappointed. "We're still three days out, but we're making good time. River says we'll be there ahead of schedule."

"Well, tell her you better be!" Simon demanded, and she could almost hear the smile. "God I have missed you so much!"

"Me too, Simon," Kaylee said. "I need to go now, much as I hate to. But I'll call again, when we're closer! Love you, _ai ren_."

"Love you too, Kaylee. More than words will tell you."

Kaylee shut off the cortex feed and sat back. She felt better than she had since she'd left Argo almost a month ago.

-----------------------------

"Gonna take an extra day for your maintenance and your port check, Captain Reynolds," the Dockmaster on Astra informed Mal. "I'm sorry, but we've had a round of the Inviran Flu, and almost half my staff is out sick. We're going as fast as we can, mind, but it's still slow going."

Mal hid his grimace, nodding in sympathy. There was nothing the man could do about sickness.

"So, day after tomorrow, then?" Mal asked instead.

"At the latest," the manager assured him. "And I'll try and get to it faster." Mal had been using the port's facilities ever since he took the job on Argo. He'd become a familiar face, and was a good client. The manager knew how to take care of good clients.

"Well, that's fine," Mal nodded. "Best you can do is the best you can do, no matter what. This flu strain, is it still makin' the rounds?"

"Word is that it's on the decline," the manager said cautiously. "But if you and your crew ain't innocced, might not be wise to mingle. It's a nasty virus. Ain't normally fatal, 'cept in the elderly and really young ones, and them what's already weakened by some'at else. Still, pays to be cautious."

"That it does," Mal agreed. "Well, we'll stick to the ship this trip, then. See you later." He shook hands and returned inside to deliver the bad news. For some reason, though, it didn't seem like bad news. He had a twitching on the back of his neck, and odd little tingle that he usually only felt when something was. . .wrong.

He put that aside, for now. They were as safe as they could possibly be under the circumstances, and there was no help for the delay. They'd just have to make the best of it.

--------------------------------------

Later, as he reclined on the sofa in Inara's shuttle, Mal decided the delay wouldn't be that bad, maybe.

"How 'bout _Wanderlust_?" he asked, playing gently with Inara's hair.

"Not very strong, is it?" she giggled. "Thought a ship needed a strong name."

"Right," Mal said quickly. "Well, I guess we could call her _Lusty,"_ he grinned.

"Or _Lusty Lass_?" Inara laughed. "It would attract attention."

"Well," Mal's face went a bit red, "that's a bit more'n I had in mind." Inara laughed again, and he marveled at the sound.

"Well, do you want her to have a feminine name?" she asked teasing. "Should I be jealous?" He raised her head from his shoulder and kissed her gently.

"Not even of _Serenity_," he assured her. She blushed happily at that. "Could call her _Private Companion_," Mal offered hesitantly. He'd thought on the name for a while, but was unsure how she would respond to it. Now, while she was happy, was probably the best time to try it out.

Inara sat up sharply, looking at him.

"What?" she stammered.

"It's just a thought," he hurried to try and explain. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, honey, I swear. It was supposed to be a compliment, and maybe a declaration. Of sorts. Maybe." He stopped, feeling like he was falling further and further behind.

"Declaration?" Inara asked, delicate eyebrow arching. "What sort of declaration, Malcolm Reynolds?" Her voice was neutral, and Mal was almost sure he'd be using his own bunk again for the foreseeable future.

_Too late to back out now_, he decided.

"Well. You know. Of, well, me and you," he finished lamely, wondering where his resolve went so quickly.

"You'll have to do better than that," Inara snorted softly.

"Well, a declaration of. . .that is to say. . .well, what I mean is that. . ." he trailed off once again, then sighed.

"I love you, Inara," he said bluntly. "Have since I met you. These last few months have been. . .well, I ain't ever had life be better, and it ain't on account of a decent steady job either. If you wasn't here with me, it'd just be a payday, and that's all."

"But with you here, with me, like this? It's so much more than that. It's like a promise. Promise that the future might hold. And I don't want to let that go. Not ever. I want to grab hold, and hang on for all I'm worth."

"I want us to be together always, Inara, wherever life might take us. Wherever we are, if we're together, I know it'll be fine. May not always look it, but. . .well, a man's gotta have faith, Inara. Faith that life is good, at some basic level. You give me that, _ai ren_. That faith."

Inara looked stunned. In all the time she'd known him, Mal had never spoken so open, or so honestly.

"And this declaration of yours?" she prodded gently. "You're declaring what? That you wooed a Companion away from the Guild?" Her words sounded harsh, once she'd spoke them, but she hadn't intended them that way.

"No!" Mal objected. "It was meant to show you. . .it was meant for you, not anyone else! See I had this thought of you, not so long ago, where I thought of you as my companion. Not A Companion, like the guild, but my companion. My partner, my lover, my best friend. But more than all that, as someone I'd really like to spend the rest of my life with. Life companion."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Inara asked suddenly, comprehension dawning.

"Well, not if that's a no," Mal grinned. "I ain't. . .I hadn't really meant for this to happen this way, Inara. I don't even have the ring yet, was 'sposed to pick it up this trip, but with the flu and all, I can't get to. . ." He broke off suddenly as Inara grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled her too him. Her lips met his with such force that he figured there'd be bruises come morning.

They stayed that way until Mal was almost desperate for air, and then Inara released him.

"Yes," she said simply.

Yes?" Mal gasped, face rising in hope.

"Yes," Inara nodded. "Yes, I will marry you. Whenever you get around to asking me, of course," she added with exaggerated nonchalance.

"Well," Mal recovered quickly, grinning. "That's mighty pleasing information, that is," he told her. He leaned forward and kissed her again, slower this time, with renewed passion.

"Mal," Inara mumbled around his kisses. "Mal!"

"What?" he pulled away, face showing concern. "What is it?"

"Sofa's not. . .comfortable," she winked, rising, and pulling him along with her toward the bed.

"Right."

-------------------------------------------------

"So, since they's living on ship, now, the only way to hit'em is at the plant,' Withe said firmly. "And that's not a smart move. Harwell'd be put off by that."

"If we get the job done, won't matter," Jenkins objected. "He's got to have shippers, or he's outta business, remember? That was how we come to be in this fix."

Withe reddened at having his words thrown back at him, but held his tongue. Jenkins was right, after all. He had said the very thing before.

"That was different," he tried after a minute. "We begged off sayin' we was scared. Now, we go in there and do somethin' ta Reynolds and his bunch, or damage their ship, he'll know different. Gotta play this smart, we want back in."

"Then I see us back to square one," Ball said quietly. "They don't leave the ship much. Hell they don't leave the plant area when they _do _leave the ship."

"Well, I bet they don't stay on ship when they're on Astra," Withe remarked slyly. "Fact, I bet they's livin' it up there on coin that's rightly ours," he added, stoking the fire.

"Hit them on Astra?" Jenkins' face brightened a bit. "Yeah, that could work, right enough. Long as we did a real number on'em, Harwell couldn't rightly blame us for it."

"One problem," Ball put in. "If we ain't here, then someone might notice. That will lay the light right back on us, when word gets out."

"So we stay here," Withe shrugged. "We send some of our men, or hire it done."

"Ain't got a man on my crew ain't shed blood," Ball frowned. "But they ain't up to something like that."

"Well, my boy'll go, if there's a chance of a payoff." Jenkins smiled. "Or women," he added with a leer. "I'd rightly like to get hold o' that merc's little gal. She'd be a right sweet little. . ."

"Are you crazy?" Ball asked, astonished. "Zhang's men didn't but _hurt_ her, and look what happened. That big _hundan_ would rip your head clean _off_. Reynolds wasnt' kiddin' 'bout that. That one's a killer, boys, cold as they come. And I don't trust Reynolds' hold on him that much."

"Point," Withe nodded, looking at Jenkins. "Get your mind away from such, and right quick. We tryin' to get _rid_ of a problem, not cause another one."

Jenkins sat back sullenly, nodding his submission. But inwardly, he schemed. He still might find a way to get hold of the merc's woman. She wouldn't be much trouble, he reasoned, not without that gun of hers.

"So, do we send our men?" Withe asked. "Or pool our coin and hire it done?"

"I ain't rightly got coin to pool," Ball admitted frankly. "Ain't even got what I need to fuel and stock my ship to look elsewhere for work."

"I'm 'bout the same," Jenkins agreed. "Mighty close to the blanket at the moment."

"I ain't no better off than you two," Withe grudgingly admitted. "So, we take from our own crew, and one of us goes along, with one ship. The other two stay here, and make sure plenty o' folks see's us."

"But who's going, and who's staying?" Jenkins asked, feigning disinterest. He was still thinking about that bit of a woman. And maybe that fancy woman of Reynolds', too.

"Don't rightly care," Ball said, "but the one what goes oughta be the one as will be least missed." Withe stared at Ball for a minute, realizing the brute had said something sensible for once.

"Right about that," he nodded with a smile. "I guess that let's me out. Been too vocal of late, about Reynolds. You?"

"Been spending lotta nights over at Jovy's," Ball admitted. "Might look odd the one night I ain't there, some'at happens to the source o' my troubles."

Jenkins almost smiled with glee. He would be the one to go, after all. Withe could huddle in a corner all he wanted too. Trace Jenkins always got what he wanted, and he had decided he wanted that girl.

"I guess that means I have to go," he groused. "Fine, but you two have to help with the fuel, else once we get back to hauling Harwell's freight, I won't have enough for the first half-run."

"We can do that," Withe nodded. "One of us makes the first run, and makes up your fuel from that," he looked to Ball, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, we got us a plan," Withe smiled broadly.

------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Long Road Home – Chapter Twelve

_And here once again is where I say ::: I own none of the rights to the Firefly Universe, I'm just playing with the shinies.:)_

---------------------------------------------------------

Mal was almost beside himself in frustration. Over night was quickly turning into two nights, and stretching for three. If Kaylee was along, they'd not have had to wait, but their newest addition simply wasn't up to Kaylee's ability. Wasn't his fault, and Mal didn't blame the boy. Kaylee was just a gorram miracle worker.

"Mal, you may as well calm down," Inara chided gently, watching him pace back and forth in front of _Serenity_'s open cargo door. "There's nothing you can do."

"I know that," he admitted. "Just chafing, sittin' here is all," he told her with a grin. "And anxious to get back. Won't be long now, till they get back with _Companion_." He'd taken to calling the new boat that openly, now that he knew it wasn't going to cost him dearly.

"I know," Inara smiled, secretly enjoying the new ship's name. She had to admit it had a nice ring to it.

"I know," she repeated. "But, again, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't make it no easier to bear, darlin'," Mal told her with a laugh. "But, 'spect you're right, as usual." He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "And, I gotta admit, if I'm gonna be stranded on a ship, dockside, on a planet raging with the flu, I couldn't have better company."

"Oh, be still my heart," Inara fluttered her fan against her face. "You say the nicest things, Malcolm Reynolds." Her gentle kiss took the sarcasm out of her words.

"We still. . .oops," Zoe cut her question off, realizing she had interrupted a 'moment'. There had been a lot of those lately. She was used to Jayne and River on her runs, and while they were a passionate couple, they were usually very proper around others.

"Nice timin', Zoe," Mal grumbled, but Inara just laughed.

"I was just wondering are we still waiting on the yard, sir," Zoe bit back a grin. "And if we are, is it safe to go off ship."

"We are still waiting on the yard," Mal confirmed. "And I don't know how safe it is. I haven't been able to raise Simon, seems Argo is on the long leg of it's orbit, or some other such nonsense, and it's near on impossible to get a message through for the next day or so still."

"So we don't know if our shots are good for this," Zoe stated rather than asked.

"That'd be the size of it," Mal nodded.

"Well, that's. . ."

"Annoying?" Inara offered. "Aggravating? Maddening?"

"All of the above," Zoe laughed. "But, it is what it is." The first mate went back through to the galley, leaving Mal and Inara alone again.

"Weren't we discussin' something, just afore my first mate walked in and interrupted?"

--------------------------------------------------------

River eased the new ship into orbit around Argo, taking her time as this would be only the second time she'd entered atmo in the vessel. Jayne was in the co-pilot's chair, more to be with her than because she might need his help. Kaylee was in the engine room.

"We're good," the engineer called over the comm.

"Very well, Kaylee," River replied. "We're entering. . .now." The ship shuddered slightly as the thrusters aligned for re-entry.

The Firefly glided effortlessly into the moon's atmosphere, and half-an-hour later they were settling onto the pad at Guilford's. Simon was waiting at the ramp when it opened, and an enthusiastic Kaylee practically leapt into his arms.

"Oh, Simon! I have missed you so much!" she gushed, eyes filling with tears of joy. Simon's eyes were likewise wet as he engulfed his fiancé in a crushing embrace.

"Welcome home, _ai ren," _he breathed, trembling slightly in relief that she had returned safe and sound. Their lips met in a hungry kiss that lasted so long that River began to worry for their safety. Jayne just smiled in understanding. He knew if he and River had been separated that long, he'd be dragging her away already.

"Love that animalistic instinct, _ai ren_," River whispered, her voice husky, and Jayne suddenly thought about dragging her away, anyway.

"I wouldn't mind," she grinned wickedly. Jayne shook his head in amazement. He'd never imagined being glad someone could read his mind.

"But's it's such a _naughty_ mind," River went on, and Jayne growled low in his chest, making her sway slightly. He laughed and hugged her too him.

"You really are something, little Angel," he kissed her.

"If I wasn't, would you still want me?" she teased. Jayne looked at her seriously.

"I can't imagine not wanting you," he told her frankly, and she leaned into him, sighing contentedly.

Finally Simon and Kaylee broke for air, Simon red-faced from such a public display of passion, Kaylee smiling ear to ear. Simon noticed River and Jayne, and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, hi. Welcome back," he offered.

"We've been here for an hour, already," replied River, with a dramatic roll of her eyes, teasing. Simon smiled again, and stepped forward to hug his sister.

"Welcome back, _mei mei_," he said quietly. "And you Jayne," he added with a smile. "Thanks for seeing to. . .things."

"We need to talk about that," River said quietly, and Simon grew concerned. He looked at her cautiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Are you hurt? Sick?"

"I am fine," River nodded, "thanks to Jayne. If not for him, I would likely be on my way back to the academy."

"_What_?" Simon yelled. "What happened?" he demanded.

Before River could explain, Harwell walked up.

"Welcome back, gang," he shook hands with everyone. "I'm glad you made it home. This young man has gone around here for weeks looking as if someone had shot his puppy." Everyone laughed, including Simon, though he was still alarmed by River's declaration.

"I know you just got here," Harwell went on, "but I was wondering if you feel up too making a run? I have a very urgent shipment that needs to go right away, and Captain Reynolds is overdue. Not surprising, as Astra has been hit by the Invarian Flu. He remarked he needed maintenance and fuel, and I suspect that the docks are behind on their work, if the situation is as bad as I hear."

Jayne looked to River and Kaylee. They were the ones who'd have to fly the bird. So far as he was concerned, it was up to them. River simply shrugged, as if it made no difference to her, and looked to Kaylee.

"We can't go full burn," Kaylee hedged. "Ain't got the fuel for it. We can go, though," she said almost sadly, looking at Simon.

"I think we can do without the good doctor for a few days," Harwell said seriously, holding back a laugh. "Might do him good to get away from here for a while, anyway. He's been cooped up too long."

"Cooped up?" Jayne asked warily.

"A lot's happened while you've been gone," Simon told him. "If we're going, let's get started. We can swap stories on the way to Astra."

"Suits me," Kaylee was instantly happy again, since Simon was making the trip.

"I'll get my bag, and some vaccine, just in case. I'll innoc us before we leave, and take enough for the rest. Their current shots don't include Invarian Influenza." He offered Kaylee his hand, and she took it, leaning her head on his shoulder as the two went toward the infirmary.

"I'll get the crew over here with the load," Harwell said, leaving as well. Jayne watched him go, then turned to River, his face concerned.

"Something ain't right," he said quietly. River nodded.

"House burned," she said sadly. "Captain Daddy has troubles with former shippers. Feel like we stole from them, want old jobs back."

"That ain't gonna happen," Jayne said firmly. River nodded again.

"Captain Daddy agrees, and has said as much. Harwell is on our side, refuses to break agreement. Believes that the others took pay from Zhang to leave him hanging."

"So we fight, then," Jayne stated. River looked up at him.

"Yes," she said quietly. "We fight."

---------------------------------------------

"I really am sorry, Captain," the Dockmaster was telling Mal. "We're down to less than a third of our work force, with the outages. It will be another three days, at best. And that's only if I don't loose too many more workers."

"I thought the virus was on the decline," Mal tried to keep his tone calm. It wasn't this man's fault.

"It is," the Dockmaster nodded. "New cases are being reported at a lower rate everyday. The trouble is that the virus was rampant before the Health Ministry caught on. As a result. . ."

"I get it," Mal nodded. "Seen it before, matter o' fact, even Coreward. Well, can't say I'm pleased to hear it, but I can't rightly be upset with you for something beyond your control. We'll just wait."

"I appreciate your attitude, sir," the Dockmaster thanked him. "Not everyone was so understanding. And," he added with a smile, "to show you my appreciation, your maintenance and fuel will be given you at cost." Mal's face lightened at that.

"That won't get you hung up, will it?" he asked, unwilling to see the man in trouble for his generosity.

"No, it won't," the other man assured him. "I have that authority under adverse circumstances, and these are certainly trying times, in my opinion. And," he added, "I value your patronage."

"Well, then I thank you for the kindness," Mal said, offering his hand. As the manager went on down the line bearing bad news, Mal walked back onto the ship.

"Well, we have the old good news, bad news. Which you want first."

"I'll take any good news I can get," Zoe said grouchily. The others nodded.

"We'll be three more days, looks like," he said flatly, to the groans of all and sundry. "But, we get our fuel and fixin' at cost," he added, "which means a little bonus all around for the delay."

That cheered them somewhat, but it was still a hard blow. Hollins dropped his head.

"My fault, Cap'n," he stated sorrowfully. "If'n I could fix things, we coulda done been gone."

"Hush that," Mal said at once, and the rest agreed. "You ain't but been at this but a few months, and done a fine job." And he had, Mal knew. "Ain't your fault no more than the Manger's there. Things just happen. Can't be blaming yourself that you ain't as good as Kaylee, no longer than you been at it." He didn't add that, as fine a job as Hollins was doing, he'd never be the mechanical genius that Kaylee Frye was.

"Still," Hollins said, refusing to be mollified.

"None o' that," Mal said sternly. "Now let's have no more fussin'. Stead let's all up to the galley, and fix us some eatables. I done got spoiled to good food, and I'm hungry." The rest grinned at that, and headed upstairs.

"You took that well," Inara offered, leaning against him as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Amazing the effects a good woman can have on a man," he told her, proving with a kiss.

-------------------------------------------

"Reynolds new boat just got in," Ball informed Withe. "Merc's back."

"Well, Jenkins is already on his way, so he oughta be able to take Reynolds down before they can. . ." He trailed off as Ball shook his head.

"Already loadin' the new boat," he said with a frown. "Be off the ground in an hour at most. We need to call Jenk and tell 'im." Withe nodded.

"I'll see to it right now," he promised. "You get on over to Jovy's. We gotta keep up our routines, or the finger'll be laid right on us, for sure." Ball nodded and left, on his way to see the waitress he was leeching off.

Withe grinned an ugly grin as he watched Ball go. Yes, he'd get right on that, let Jenkins know. Soon as he'd had a nap, and a bite to eat. And checked his ship from bow to stern.

Too bad that by then, the orbit lag would keep him from contacting his partner. _Former_ partner he corrected mentally. Yeah, be a shame. He'd miss old Jenk.

Now if he could just get rid of Ball that easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Long Road Home – Chapter Thirteen

_And here once again, I acknowledge that I own NO rights to Firefly or any of it's related characters, and beg not to be sued for just having fun with my favorite show._

-------------------------------------------------------

River guided the _Companion_ gently out of atmo, and within two hours of Harwell's request they were on the way to Argo. Then, it was time for catching up.

Simon insisted that River go first, since she'd dropped the bombshell about the Academy. When she'd finished the tale, Simon was white faced.

"Our own father," he almost whispered. "I knew he was adamant that I not try and help you, but I never thought. . .I mean how could he _help them_!" Simon was almost yelling. "That. . ."

"Impression I got," Jayne said quietly, "was that the Blue Hands were puttin' a good bit o' pressure on him, Simon. Might be he didn't have a choice." River knew instantly that Jayne didn't believe that for a minute, but loved him all the more for offering that out to Simon.

"Right," Simon snorted. He wasn't a reader, but he wouldn't accept that.

"Jayne took care of it, Simon," River reminded him, squeezing Jayne's hand as she said it. She had avoided telling Simon how badly she'd been affected by both the meeting with her parents, and the presence of the Blue Hands.

"Yes," Simon nodded, looking to Jayne. "I can't. . .I'll never be able to thank you enough for that, Jayne. That and, well, everything else." Jayne looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, Simon, you can," River said, suddenly blushing. She lifted her hand, displaying her engagement ring. "You can give away the bride."

Simon looked at ring, stunned. Bride? His _mei mei_ was getting married? He looked at River, then at Jayne. Back to River. Jayne. His mouth opened, but no words would come. Jayne frowned, though in disappointment rather than anger. He'd thought Simon would be okay with this.

"That's. . ." Simon found his voice, "that's great!" he jumped up suddenly and hugged his sister tightly, then offered his hand to Jayne. The big man took it, caught off guard by Simon's reaction.

"And I'd be proud to walk you down the aisle, _mei mei," _Simon added. River almost collapsed in relief. She had thought, for just a moment, that things were going to be bad.

"Thanks, Simon," Jayne said quietly. Kaylee ran to River, hugging her tightly.

"I knew it'd be okay," she gushed, taking Simon's hand again.

"Now, let's hear what's been going on while we been gone," Jayne said, taking his seat once again. This time River settled into his lap rather than taking her own chair, allowing Jayne's presence to soothe her.

"Well," Simon began, "it all started with a picnic."

------------------------------

It took most of an hour for Simon to relay his story, as there were questions from all three at different points. Finally he had caught them up to date.

"And that's where we are now," he concluded. Kaylee was weeping a little over the loss of the house, and River wasn't doing much better. It hadn't been like having a home of their own, what with all the crew living there, but it had been home. And now it was gone, and they were back to living on ship.

"Well, Mal says it isn't permanent," Simon told them. "And we had emptied the house a day or two before the fire, so nothing was lost. Mal says once the trouble is over, we'll either get another, or build our own. Whatever it takes. He is determined that we deserve this, and he won't give it up without a fight."

"Honestly, he was waiting for you two to get back before bracing them," he added, looking to River and Jayne. Both smiled ferally, and it shocked Simon to see how eerily alike their smiles were. While it was true that Jayne was likely the more dangerous of the two, especially when in that cold rage that seemed to hit him when River was endangered, he acknowledged that his sister was as deadly as an old earth cobra, and just as fast.

"Good," Jayne said in satisfaction. "Seems there's a bit o' payback needin' to be dished out. Hate to have missed it."

"Me as well," River grinned. "Make them sorry, we will," she said firmly.

"Well, once we get to Astra, I'm sure Mal will want to hold council," Simon told them, rising. "But we're three days from there, and I'm bushed." He looked pointedly at Kaylee, who grinned wickedly.

"Oh, me too!" she gushed, jumping to her feet and taking Simon's hand. "See you two day after tomorrow," she snickered, and Simon flushed red, but didn't argue. The two left the bridge, leaving Jayne and River alone.

"We could re-christen the bridge," River suggested slyly, looking up at Jayne through her lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" Jayne growled, and felt River shudder in his lap.

"Yeah," she whispered in his ear, her voice husky.

-------------------------------------------

Trace Jenkins was almost smiling. He wasn't of course, since that would go against the constant string of complaints he was mouthing to anyone within hearing distance.

The Captain of the _Remorseless_ was just that. He had never had a moment in his wicked life that he'd regretted, other than once or twice he'd not killed someone. He took what he wanted, however he had to, and that was that.

And he aimed and intended to have the merc's woman. Something about her just set him off. She wouldn't be the first woman he'd taken without consent. He smirked at that thought.

First, though, he had to get rid of Reynolds. The merc might be a dangerous character, but he was still on his way back from wherever. He would be easy enough to deal with, once deprived of Reynolds' leadership.

And, as he thought on it, Reynolds had a right fine little woman of his own. Might just have to see to her as well, he decided, hitching his pants a bit higher.

He had his own crew, three of Ball's men, and two of Withe's. Ten men, all totaled, plus himself. More than enough to handle the crew Reynolds had with him. Once that was done, it was back to Argo, and deal with the rest.

Trace Jenkins might not have been so smug, had he realized that twelve hours later his ship was overtaken, and passed, by Reynolds' new vessel. And that onboard that ship was the 'merc' he so casually dismissed, as well as his current obsession.

He might have lost even more confidence had he known that the two were aware that he meant harm to the crew of _Serenity_, and had no intention of allowing it to happen.

Since he didn't know, however, he slept comfortably, content that he would once again have what he wanted in a few days time.

------------------------------------

River contacted Astra Dockworks, and asked for berthing as near _Serenity_ as possible. As luck had it, the berth next to _Serenity_ was empty, and River took it gladly.

The trip had been uneventful, with Simon and Kaylee spending a great deal of it making the most of their re-union. River smiled fondly at that, since she and Jayne had not been exactly idle during that time.

"Well, that's right pretty smile, _ai ren_," Jayne whispered wolfishly into her ear. She giggled, slapping at the large arm that encircled her.

"Make me crash Captain Daddy's new ship, and you'll be in trouble," she told him playfully.

"Get him another," he mumbled back, nuzzling her neck, kissing it softly. River felt her spine tingle, and her breathing was suddenly funny. Her relationship with Jayne was everything she'd ever dreamed, and a bit more.

"Need to. . .um. . .concen. . .ahhhhh. . .concentrate," she managed. Suddenly he stopped and stood up.

"Okay," he said simply, and took a seat in the other chair. River growled in frustration, and shot him a death glare.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish," she pouted.

"Did I say I wasn't intending to finish?" he shot back, eyebrows raised. "I'll finish it, alright, darlin'. Once we're safe on the ground, and you don't need to um. . .concentrate, anymore."

Her mock scowl gave way at last to a sexy giggle that Jayne decided would always make his heart skip a beat. He'd never imagined anything like this, ever.

"Wave _Serenity_," River ordered. "Let Daddy see his new prize drifting into the berth alongside him." Jayne nodded and opened a wave.

Zoe's face appeared on the screen, and her look of surprise was priceless.

"Jayne? How'd you get through? There's some kinda orbit leg gibberish that keeps us from getting Argo."

"We ain't on Argo," Jayne replied smugly. "We're about too set down right alongside. Thought you and the Captain, and everybody for that matter, might want to see us coming in."

"What are you doing here?" Zoe demanded. "Don't you know there's a virus on this ruttin' planet?"

"Got the Doc along, and he's got the shot for that," Jayne assured her. Zoe's face lit up.

"Well, hot damn! I'd kiss you Jayne, if I wasn't scared of River." River giggled.

"It's okay this time, Zoe," she called from the pilot's chair. "But no tongue." Zoe made a face that Jayne was sure was an insult, but he didn't really care.

"We're carrying cargo, by the way, so tell Mal his new baby is already makin' coin."

"I'll just do that," Zoe nodded. "How far out?" Jayne looked at River.

"Approximately thirty-five minutes and twenty seconds," she called out.

"Get that?" Jayne asked Zoe, who nodded.

"We'll be waitin'."

-----------------------------------------

Malcolm Reynolds reflected on the long, strange, and often bloody trip he had taken to where he was now standing. His second ship, _Private Companion_, was preparing to set down, right next to his first ship. Ships.

He rolled the word over in his mind. _Ships_. Plural. He owned two ships now. Did that make him a line? A franchise? Was he now a CEO? He shrugged.

None of that was important. The important thing was that his little family, the only people in the verse who meant everything to him, was about to be re-united. That was what was important. What mattered.

As if she could read his mind, Inara gently took his hand.

"Be good to see them," she said softly.

"Even Jayne," Mal smiled, but there was no sting in the words as there once would have been. None of them knew, even now, what Book's Letter had said, save maybe River. And if she did, she wasn't sharing.

But whatever it had said, or whatever had happened, Jayne Cobb was a changed man. Or maybe, Mal reflected on what he now knew, Jayne had never existed at all. It had simply been a way for Jayne to isolate himself. To deal with a lifetime of grief and pain.

_Companion_ flared out, and Mal smiled. River was putting on a show with the new girl, and it tickled him. The ship settled gracefully on the pad, her engines winding down. Zoe nodded in approval.

"Damn fine crew I've got," she said proudly. Mal looked at her.

"_You've_ got?" he demanded. "Since when do you have a crew?"

"Since you gave me one, sir," Zoe replied straight faced, eyes never leaving the new bird.

"I gave you a _shift_," Mal stressed. "Not a crew."

"Well, you ain't gonna take'em away now, are you?" Zoe asked, eyebrows raising. "I mean, I'm good, but I can't handle the ship by myself." Inara snorted delicately, looking at the ground to hide her smile.

"Well, no," Mal replied, caught off guard.

"Seems like you got a choice to make, sir," Zoe told him, turning serious. "About where you're gonna fly your pennant."

Mal hadn't thought of that. Which ship would he take? There was no question that Zoe would command the other, and keep 'her' crew. But which one would Malcolm Reynolds take? He looked at Inara.

"Doesn't matter to me," she smiled. "So long as I don't change crews." He smiled in return, and Inara rested her head against his arm. Together they all walked out to be re-united with their family.

------------------------------------

Inara, typically, was the first one to notice.

"_Mei mei_, is that? River is that an _engagement_ ring?" she asked, spying the very big rock on River's hand. River blushed and held her hand up for Inara and Zoe to see.

"Sealed the deal," she quipped, a telling smile on her lips. Inara and Zoe laughed at that, though Zoe's laugh was a bit sad. River felt the sorrow wash over the other woman, and regretted that he happiness caused her pain. Zoe must have noticed, because her smile brightened, and she hugged River to her.

"Don't fret over it, little one," she said quietly. "I'm very happy for you. If someone had told me a year ago that you two would have ended up together, I'd have laughed. But, you two have something special, seems to me, and I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you," River whispered, relieved.

"So, finally got 'round to making things right, I see," Mal grinned, slapping Jayne on the back. Jayne surprised him by grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah," the big man replied. "Just. . .just felt right, ya know? I don't ever want her anywhere but right by my side."

"She's the same way, Jayne," Mal replied seriously. "Though I still look at the pair of you and think I'm bound to wake up and find it's all a nightmare," he added with a laugh. Jayne joined him, something he'd not have done two years ago.

"Well," Mal continued, "conjure I'd like to see my new ship." With that he and Inara walked up the ramp, followed by everyone save Hollins, who agreed to stay with the vessel. Simon went to retrieve the inoculations he'd brought along, and started dishing out shots.

"How long before this takes effect?" Zoe demanded, suffering from a serious case of cabin fever.

"Six days," Simon replied with a straight face. At Zoe's crestfallen look, Simon laughed. "Twelve hours, Zoe, and you're good."

"Doctor, under other circumstances, I'd laugh," Zoe said in mock anger, "but after so long cooped up on that ship, I'm sorely tempted to shoot you."

"Just wait til after he walks me down the aisle!" River called from outside, and Zoe and Simon both laughed at that.

"Glad I'm important enough to take up for," Simon said loudly, and was rewarded with a very River like giggle.

_Another thing I've got Jayne to thank for_, Simon acknowledged to himself. The impact that Jayne had had on River was amazing. He shook his head slightly, wondering at the difference a year could make in one's life.

"Takes some gettin' used to, don't it?" Zoe offered, seeing the look on Simon's face.

"I'm just happy that she's happy," he admitted. "I worried for so long, about trying to help her, and keep her safe. I can't. . .I'm not like the rest of you, Zoe. I can't protect her, and I know it. And usually she can protect herself. But with Jayne there, I know that no matter what, she has someone beside her to take care of her when I can't."

"I don't like to think on what might happen to someone who tried to hurt her," Zoe nodded. "The love those two share is so strong I swear sometimes you can just see it. Like a glowing that follows them around."

"Yes," Simon grinned. "And I don't think River has stopped blushing since Jayne proposed."

"Nice damn rock, I noted," Zoe commented offhand. Simon agreed.

"Yes, an emerald, rather than a diamond. River's favorite." Simon looked at her. "He. . .she told me that one of the things that makes her love Jayne so much is that he doesn't try to change her. He accepts her the way she is, and loves her for that. He doesn't try to keep her shielded away from the world, as she put it."

"I can see where that'd be very important to her," Zoe nodded, recalling how Wash had been the same way about her.

"She was attacked on Persephone," Simon said quietly, and Zoe frowned. "By our father, of all people. Jayne almost killed him. And then, when Father called the Blue Hands, Jayne _did_ kill them, both of them. Right in front of my father."

"River said she could feel Father's fear when he was facing Jayne," he smiled at the memory. "Said he wet his pants," he added with a very un-Simon like chuckle.

"I can see where that might be the case," Zoe smiled. "Jayne killed two of the Blue Hands? By himself?"

"With a knife," Simon nodded, recalling River's description of the Blue Hand's disappearance. Jayne had been less forthcoming. "Killed them both with a knife."

"Conjure that took some doing," Zoe commented neutrally. "Jayne take any damage?"

"No," Simon assured her. "According to River it was very quick. I suspect that the Blue Sun's agents are now on intimate terms with our friend, Mister Shade." Zoe suppressed a shudder at the mention of Jayne's alter ego. Or was Jayne, in fact, Shade's alter ego? Interesting question.

"Well, I'm glad he was there for her," Zoe said, rolling down her sleeve.

"So am I," Simon said quietly. "So am I."

-------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Long Road Home – Chapter Fourteen

_And here is where. . .Oh you know! Not mine, no pay, just fun!_

------------------------------------

The crew's reunion was still going into the night as they gathered for dinner. Their first meal together in a long while. As they sat celebrating in _Serenity's_ galley, the _Remorseless_ touched down, settling into a berth on the far side of the docks.

Jenkins walked down the ramp, taking a look around. It was dark, now, and he smiled at that. Dark was good. He liked to operate at night.

First things first. He didn't like the idea of mixing it up with Reynolds in the Dockyard. Too many witnesses, and too much chance of the local authorities interfering. He would set a man to find and watch Reynolds' ship. When the crew left for town, that's when he'd strike.

---------------------------------------

Jayne and River returned to _Companion_ after dinner, walking hand in hand, totally at ease with the silence between them. River knew that Jayne was up to something, she could catch a glimmer of smugness once in a while, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

As they boarded the ship, and locked up for the night, she squeezed his hand.

"What are you thinking, _Zhang Fu_," she asked slyly. He smirked at that, but shook his head, leading her up the steps without a word. River went willingly, knowing that whatever it was, she'd like it.

"Wait here," Jayne ordered, when they reached the galley. She pouted slightly for show, but sat down. Jayne went to the bunk they'd shared on the way home, and returned presently with a box. River smiled.

"Shoulda give you this on the way home, really," he said, handing her he small package. "But, well. . .I mean we were so busy, and all. . .," he broke off with that damnable sexy smirk of his, and River felt her face heat, _again_. She'd decided that blush was her knew natural skin tone.

She took the box and eagerly tore into the wrapping. When she opened the box, she gasped in delight.

Lying inside were the two handmade daggers, each now inscribed. On one was the name _River_, in flowing script. On the other was the name _Sean_, in identical fashion.

Also in the box were two garter belts, designed especially to hold such blades tightly to a woman's thigh. She looked up with a smile.

"Oh, Jayne, they're _beautiful_!," she exclaimed, and ran to hug him tightly.

"Not as beautiful as you, _ai ren_," he whispered softly. "I saw them, and thought of you right off. It was like they said, 'take me to her'. So, I did."

"Such gifts make a girl's head dizzy," River told him coyly. He smiled.

"Good thing you ain't a girl, then," he said seriously, and her blood run hot. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her to him as if she were weightless.

Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own volition as she placed her lips to his.

"I believe," she whispered, "that you have some unfinished business, my great bear." Jayne growled softly in his chest, and she felt a shiver rip through her.

"Best I take care of that, then," he whispered back. "Bunk?"

"We could christen the dining room," she giggled in his ear.

"Yeah?" he asked, voice gruff with desire.

"Yeah," she whispered huskily.

----------------------------------

"We got a problem," the scar faced man told Jenkins when he returned from his scouting mission.

"Such as?" Jenkins asked.

"'Nother Firefly in port, right next ta Reynolds' boat. Saw the merc and that girl o' his going aboard just as I got there. Looks like the rest o' his crew done back."

Jenkins considered that. True, it complicated matters, but it didn't change anything. If anything, it simplified matters a great deal. He could deal with that mercenary, and take the woman. In fact. . .

"Get everybody together," Jenkins ordered suddenly. "Got myself a fine idea, and I think everyone will like it." He smiled evilly, and the scarred man smiled in return as he set out to gather the rest.

------------------------------------------

Morning dawned bright and clear on Astra, an autumn chill in the air. It wasn't outright cold, Mal decided as he stood on _Serenity_'s ramp enjoying the sunrise. Just nippy. Made for clean air, and easy breathing.

"Morning," he heard Inara's still sleepy voice behind him and turned. Since leaving her life as a Companion behind, Inara had stopped wearing her 'face', as Mal often called it. Without the makeup she had always worn, he thought she was even more beautiful. Her hair was still slightly tousled, and Mal wondered if there was a more erotic sight in all the 'verse.

"Mornin' darlin'," he whispered. He kissed her lightly, and wrapped her form in his arms as both stood looking out at the world.

"Beautiful this morning," Inara said quietly, and Mal nuzzled her neck slightly.

"Always beautiful, lately," he told her, and Inara smiled, blushing slightly. Mal had taken a long time to get started, but once he had, she couldn't have asked for better.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she informed him just as quietly.

"Ain't flattery at all," Mal shot back. "Just plain truth. You're the best thing ever happened to me _ai ren_. If I never get another blessin' for the rest o' my life, you more than make up for that." She turned to look at him.

"Mal, things like that make me feel more special than you can imagine."

"You _are_ special," he assured her, kissing her once again. "And however my poor ole words make you feel, it ain't enough." She leaned against him, head on his shoulder, and sighed.

Life was good.

------------------------------------------

Zoe was up early as well. Being cooped up on ship was grating on her nerves. She'd been clock watching ever since Simon had given her the shot, and the time was up. Time to get out and about.

She dressed quickly, strapping her mare's leg on, and, at the last moment, deciding to wear the little pistol Jayne had gotten her. Jacket on against the cold, she headed out of her bunk.

"Headed out?" Mal asked.

"You know it," Zoe smiled. "Gonna stretch my legs some. Breathe air that ain't been through here," she added with a laugh.

"Don't blame ya none," he nodded. "Gonna do the same myself after while. Watch yourself, Zoe," he warned more seriously. "Don't take it for granted that Withe and his crowd won't try something here."

"Sir," she nodded in affirmation, heading down the ramp.

----------------------------------

"One of them's leaving, now," Jenkins heard over his com. "It's the soldier girl, the browncoat." Jenkins smiled.

"Might as well start with her," he ordered the two men with him. "She's a looker, so be careful. Bring a good price, once we're done," he winked.

---------------------------------

Zoe had been cooped up on the ship for days, and was so glad to be off that she hadn't even considered where she would go or what she would do. Once, such a decision would have been unnecessary, since the only reason to go off ship was to grab whatever they needed.

These days, though, things were decidedly different. They were working more than steady, and the pay was better than they usually managed for even one job, let alone steady employment. So, she wandered, window shopping, stretching her legs, and generally just enjoying being off ship.

She would likely always think of _Serenity, _as home, of sorts, but had to admit that she had grown accustomed to having a place to call 'home' other than a bunk. She sighed sadly, wishing that Wash had lived to see these days.

The pain had ebbed over the last two years, but there would always be a hole in her heart for her Wash. Her funny man.

So engrossed in her walkabout, Zoe didn't realize that she was being stalked. Jenkins and his two henchmen were trailing along at a respectable distance. Zoe's tall figure was hard to lose, so they could hang back.

As Zoe moved from store window to store window, lost in her musings, she failed to notice that she was steadily moving away from the crowds. Traffic was becoming slower and farther apart, and there were fewer and fewer people on the sidewalks.

Had she been slightly more familiar with the area, Zoe would have realized that she was steadily moving into a less desirable part of the city. But then Zoe wasn't accustomed to being fearful. She'd been a soldier, and knew how to take car of herself just fine, thank you.

But her ambling frame of mind wasn't conducive to awareness, and without realizing it she had been careless.

When the attack came, she didn't react at all for an instant. And that was long enough for the three men to overwhelm her.

----------------------------------

River sat bolt upright, hair billowing behind her in an effort to catch up.

"Zoe," she gasped, and Jayne rose from the bed beside her. River looked at him.

"Zoe's in trouble."

-----------------------------------

Zoe was indeed in trouble. She had elbowed on of her attackers in the nose, felling him at least temporarily. But the other two were stronger than she, and were basically overpowering her. She fought them, but without much success.

Jenkins was snarling, holding his broken nose with both hands, while his men fought the amazon first mate of Reynolds'. The fight was moving steadily away from him, as Zoe kicked and punched to fight off her attackers. Just as Jenkins got to his feet, he heard someone yell.

Not stopping to see who it was, Jenkins ran. Things hadn't worked out as he'd planned, and he wasn't staying around to see what happened next. The two idiots he'd chosen to help him were Withe's men, so they weren't a loss, so far as he was concerned.

He started back to his ship, leaving the other two to fend for themselves.

------------------------

Just as Zoe had decided that she was beaten, one of her attackers seemed to just leave. With her left arm now suddenly free, she delivered a hard fist to the other's face, sending him reeling. Following it up with a kick to his mid-section, Zoe followed him, lifting her knee sharply into his face while he was doubled over.

Seeing her target fall, she whirled to see what was happening behind her.

The other assailant had his hands more than full as a man not quite so large as Jayne was pummeling him relentlessly. Even as she watched, her rescuer lifted the man over his head, sending him flying into the brick wall behind her. He fell to the ground with a groan, then lay still.

The other turned to her. He was a roguishly good looking man, she decided, tall, blond hair and bright blue eyes. His face was slightly tanned, and she noted in passing that he filled out his clothes awfully well. Not, perhaps, so much as Jayne did, but still. . .

"You okay?" he asked suddenly. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Thanks to you," Zoe nodded, warily. "If you hadn't been around, might be different."

"Just passing by, ma'am," the man replied, eyes twinkling a little. He offered his hand.

"Name's Tarrant. Butler Tarrant." Zoe took the hand carefully, but Tarrant merely clasped her hand slightly, and released it.

"Zoe Washburne," Zoe replied. Just then running feet were heard from the entrance to the alley way where the fighting had led them. Zoe whipped out her carbine, while Tarrant merely turned. Jayne and River were there, breathing heavily and showing signs of having dressed hurriedly.

"Zoe, are you alright?" River asked, looking at the men on the ground, and then to the one standing.

"Fine, sweetie," Zoe assured her, holstering her mare's leg. "Thanks to Mister Tarrant, here." She turned to him.

"Mister Butler Tarrant, these are two of my crew. River Tam, and Jayne. . ."

"Goldie?" Jayne said suddenly, and Zoe noted Tarrant tense. "Goldie, is that you?"

-------------------------------

Jenkins arrived at his ship to find several of the men off to find entertainment. Cursing at his luck, he headed into the ship, considering.

Washburne probably hadn't gotten a close look at him. He'd been behind her, and she'd nailed him with that elbow right off. Not likely she spared him another glance after that.

But the other two, they probably were down. And they'd lead the cops straight back to him. Here, on Astra, where he had no connections at all.

The only choice left open to him was to run. But he couldn't manage his ship alone. He had to find his crew, and find them in a hurry. Which meant going back out, which meant possibly running into trouble.

Shaking his head at the poor choices before him, Jenkins started back the way he had came. This day was getting worse all the time.


	15. Chapter 15

Long Road Home – Chapter Fifteen

_Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own these characters or the verse they live in. Happy now?_

_------------------------------------_

"Think you got the wrong man, friend," Tarrant said evenly, eyes riveted on Jayne.

"Like hell," Jayne grinned suddenly. "I'd know that ugly mug o' yours anywhere, Goldilocks." Tarrant stiffened slightly, and Zoe's hand dropped again to her carbine.

"Like I said," Tarrant didn't quite growl, "you got me mixed up with someone else."

"Ain't no way there's two o' ya," Jayne snorted. "You mean to say you don't recognize me, _ge ge_?" Tarrant started at that. He peered closer at Jayne, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Only one person ever called me that," he said after a minute. "A raggedy, half-wild kid I knew a lifetime ago. You can't be. . .Shade?" Zoe and River groaned in unison. Jayne ignored them, stepping forward with a smile.

"Never thought I'd see your ugly mug again," Jayne said smugly, and pulled the slightly smaller man into a bear hug. After a few seconds Tarrant returned it.

"I'll be damned," he said softly.

"That's likely," Jayne laughed.

"Thought you was dead for sure," Tarrant said wonderingly. "After I got released, they told me what had happened. Seen Stormy after a while, and she was asking 'bout you. Never could find you, just figured you was gone."

The re-union was interrupted by a groan from the man Zoe had put down. Tarrant moved to him, and helped him sit up.

"Looks to me like you got some explaining to do, friend," Tarrant said gently. "You always go 'round beatin' on women, or was this more a spur o' the moment kinda thing?" The thug looked up at Tarrant with dazed eyes. As they regained their focus, he lunged upward, only to sit back down abruptly as Tarrant gouged him in the neck and twisted.

"Now, you're gonna be paralyzed a while, friend," Tarrant smiled. "But you can still feel pain, if'n you follow me. Having said that, this lady's friends seem a might put out by you. That one," he pointed at Jayne, "is especially nasty, by the way. Don't rightly know 'bout the women. Course one of'em did kick your ass pretty good, so draw your own conclusions."

"What about it, Zoe?" Jayne asked, slipping his knife from it's sheath.

"No point," Zoe said after a moment. "We know who he's working for already. Likely the one who ran was one of them."

"Leave'em?" Jayne asked. "Or. . ."

"Leave'em, Jayne," Zoe said firmly. "No sense in attracting attention. Let's just get back to the ship." She looked at Tarrant.

"Coming?" she asked, and immediately wondered why.

"Sure," Tarrant nodded. "Despite the poor company you keep," he added, with a smirk at Jayne.

"Still the funny man," Jayne growled, but his grin robbed the words of any sting.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" Tarrant asked, looking at River.

"Mine," Jayne said, and his good humor was instantly gone. Tarrant looked at Jayne appraisingly.

"Good enough," he nodded, and an unspoken communication seemed to pass between them.

"I'm River," River said sweetly. "Please forgive _Zhang fu_, he means well."

"I sincerely doubt that, River," Tarrant snorted. "But I don't blame him one bit for being possessive of you," he added with a wink.

"I assure you I am equally possessive of him," River giggled. Tarrant's eyebrow raised in surprise. He looked at Jayne.

"Looks like you did good, kid," he nodded in approval.

The four were walking down the street now, and fell into a easy banter, all the while watching the street around them carefully.

"What you doing out here, Goldie?" Jayne asked.

"Well, right now I'm looking for work. Came in on an old _Mitari_ class boat, but I'd had enough of it."

"What were you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Engineer," Tarrant replied. "Captain was a Scrooge, though. Wanted the ship to keep flyin' without parts, and after a couple months I got tired of that. Decided this was as good a place to get off as any. Been here about a week."

"Engineer, huh?" Zoe asked. "Ever shipped aboard a Firefly?" Jayne's ears perked up at that.

"Not as an engineer," Tarrant answered. "Been on one or two as crew. Good ships, if they're well maintained."

"That they are," Zoe nodded in approval. "We just happen to be looking for an engineer for one," she added, carefully not looking in Tarrant's direction.

_What the hell am I doing?_ she thought. She was honest enough to admit she was attracted to the man, but the fact that he knew 'Shade' should have been enough to turn that right off.

_He did save me from something ugly_, she admitted to herself. _But I ain't no school girl to be swayed by that._

"Well, that's mighty convenient," Tarrant said idly. "But like I said, never served as engineer on one. Like as not, I couldn't do the job. Not that I wouldn't likely enjoy being onboard," he added, grinning at Zoe. She found herself grinning back before she realized it.

"What say we talk about it when we get there?" she temporized. Tarrant studied her carefully for a heartbeat, then another. Finally he nodded.

"Works for me."

In front of them, River smiled. Zoe was healing.

------------------------------

Mal was unhappy to say the least. He turned to Jayne.

"Thought we talked about going off alone," he stated. Jayne returned his gaze steadily.

"Wasn't alone, Cap'n," the big man said casually. "River was protecting me." His fiancé giggled at that.

"That ain't what I meant!" Mal sputtered. "You shoulda told us!"

"We were in a hurry, Captain Daddy," River told him, looking up at him with her impossibly large eyes. "Zoe was in great danger when we left. There was no time."

"Don't trot out them puppy eyes at me, Albatross," Mal shook his finger. "Ain't gonna work."

"Always have," she pointed out. Mal's face turned red at that, as the rest of the assembled crew laughed. Finally Mal relented, joining in.

"Don't do it again," he said, trying to regain some authority.

"Yes, _Ba Ba_," River said, puppy eyes still turned on. Mal couldn't stay mad at the puppy eyes, and everyone knew it. He turned to the stranger.

"I'm right obliged to you, Mister Tarrant," he said. "Not for you, things might have gone south for Zoe 'fore Jayne and River could have reached her."

"She was doin' fine for herself, Cap'n," Tarrant assured him. "Fightin' tooth and claw." Mal nodded.

"She does at that," he agreed, lookin' at his best friend. "Not like you to get snuck upon, Zoe," he told her.

"Distracted, sir," Zoe said quietly. "Too much thinking."

"Do it every time," Mal agreed. He was about to say something else when River suddenly perked up.

"Being watched," she said quietly, looking carefully out at the dock around them. "Feel him, watching. Waiting." She trailed off as the thoughts began to impress upon her.

"Wants me," she whispered.

"What?" Jayne growled.

"Watching for me, waiting for me to come out alone," River said quietly. She looked at Zoe. "Nose is broken," she smiled. "Hurts."

"Good," Zoe nodded once, firmly.

"Know where this gentleman is, Albatross?" Mal asked, being careful not to look himself.

"Almost," she said. "But can't quite find him. Need to draw him out," she looked at Mal. "Wants me. We should give him what he wants."

-------------------------

Trace Jenkins stood slightly hidden in the crates of parts and pieces stacked against the dock fence, watching the two boats belonging to Malcolm Reynolds. He had managed to find some of the men from his ship, and they were looking or the rest. As he had considered the odds, he'd changed his mind about running.

With the men assembled, he would still outnumber Reynolds' outfit slightly. If he returned to Argo without having accomplished his mission, Withe and Ball would be unpleasant to say the least. And, he admitted, he still aimed to have the merc's woman.

The attack on Washburne hadn't gone as planned, and he regretted it. At the time he'd been thinking on lowering the odds, and on how much a looker like her would fetch on the slave market. In hindsight, he should have forgone the money and killed her. But hindsight was. . .

Jenkins thoughts left him as a slight figure emerged from Reynolds' boat. It was her! He rubbed his hands together, marveling at his good fortune. Here she was, all alone!

He watched closely as the object of his obsession came closer and closer. He decided rather than follow her, he'd simply grab her, and take her to his own ship. Once there, she could be held until he managed to get his work done and get off world. After that?

He smiled, an ugly leer on his face. After that, well, he'd have three days or more on the trip back to Argo. Lot could happen in three days.

-----------------------------

River fought a smile of her own as she felt the watching man take the bait.

Jayne had almost been apoplectic at the thought of using her to draw Jenkins out. She was sure that's who was watching, based on the Captain's description of him. An utterly ruthless and evil man, she decided, fighting off a shudder at his thoughts.

He liked to prey on women. Well, River decided, it was time to teach him that there were female wolves, as well. She grinned at that thought.

-------------------------------

"I don't like this, Mal," Jayne growled yet again.

"So you've said," Mal nodded. "I don't care much for it, myself. But Albatross says she can take him, and that he's stalking her. You want to let him keep running around, knowing that?"

"You know what I want," Jayne snarled quietly.

"And you won't get within ten feet of him," Mal shot back. "You know she can handle herself, Jayne," he reminded the big man. "Comes to that, knew what you were gettin' at the start."

Jayne nodded reluctantly, remembering a promise he'd made what seemed a lifetime ago. He wouldn't go back on his word. But. . .

"Anything happens to her. . ."

"I'll give you leave to do what you please, to who you please," Mal assured him. Slightly comforted by that, Jayne fell silent.

_It will be fine, ai ren_, he suddenly heard in his mind, and was struck nearly dumb as River's thoughts projected their way into his head.

_How the hell is she doing that?_ he wondered.

_I'm very gifted_, came the reply, along with a very River-like giggle. Jayne shook his head ruefully, grinning. The perfect woman.

_And don't you forget it_.

--------------------------------

As River reached Jenkins' hiding place, he reached out suddenly and grabbed her.

"Don't make a sound, girl," his breath was in her ear. "You do, and it'll be your last. Me and you, we're gonna ease over to my boat, real quiet like. Hear?"

River nodded, showing fear. Jenkins bought it, and started to drag her away. He'd gone only a few steps, however, when she tore loose from his grip. He started, and turned quickly to pursue, only to find that she wasn't running.

"Surprise," he heard quietly, then her fist slammed into his nose. His already painfully broken nose.

"You bitch!" he screamed, swinging wildly at the woman before him. River easily side-stepped the blow, laughing lightly.

"What's wrong, bad man," she taunted, her foot connecting with his mid-section. Jenkins felt the air rush from his lungs, and doubled over.

"Surely a tough space pirate like you can do better than that," River chided mockingly. Jenkins' rage was easy for her to glean, and she added to it, raising her foot again to connect with his forehead. Jenkins straightened with the blow.

"Wanted me so bad," she continued. "Whatever will you do now that you have me, big man?" She spun, roundhouse kick slamming into Jenkins' kidney. He groaned again, mind reeling.

Who the hell was this bitch? _What_ was she?

"I'm your worst nightmare come true," she whispered, her elbow impacting solidly with his solar plexus. "A woman who can fight back. Something you fear. Right, tough man? Beater and violator of women? Used to docile targets, are we?" Her fist slammed into his jaw, and Jenkins heard bones break, felt teeth give.

"Picked the wrong one, this time, _yui di hundan,_" River taunted again. "Worried about what _Zhang fu_ might do to you, when you should have been more concerned with me." Her foot lashed out again, striking the side of Jenkins' knee. He heard it pop, and bit off a scream.

"Right to fear _Zhang fu_, of course," River said as she circled her target. "Should have let him have you. More man than you will ever be. But he promised you to me, and he always keeps his promises."

Jenkins struggled to get to his feet on his ruined knee. River danced to his other side and kicked his good knee out from under him. Her 'attacker' moaned in pain as his weight settled fully upon his injured joint, and he dimly heard the girl laugh. Laugh at him!

"You're very funny," she told him, as if reading his thoughts. "Wanted to hurt me, make me scream. Show me who was in control." River lashed out with her fist, breaking his other jaw. Blood spurted from Jenkins' mouth. River leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

"So, who is in control now?" she asked, and the heel of her palm found his broken nose. The cartilage in his shattered face shifted, driving upward. Piercing his brain.

Trace Jenkins never felt the pavement beneath him come up to meet his face. His last thought before he died was almost poetic.

_She's just a girl!_

--------------------------------

"_Yesu_," Tarrant whispered, watching River from the ramp. He turned to look at Jayne, who was beaming proudly.

"Best watch your step, kid," he told Jayne with a smirk. "That girl will kick your balls off, you don't."

"Yep," Jayne nodded.

"C'mon," Mal waved to the others. "She's had enough fun. Time to put paid on this once and for all."

Jayne, Zoe, and Tarrant followed Mal up the docks to where River was patiently waiting. Time indeed.

Time to set things right.


	16. Chapter 16

Long Road Home – Chapter Sixteen

_Owns no rights, etc etc etc. _

--------------------------------

Disposing of Jenkins' remains took two minutes. Jayne simply hefted him over behind the crates stacked to the side, and that was that. Mal looked at his assembled crew.

"I've had enough of this," he said quietly. "I aim to end this once and for all. Jenkins' ship is here somewhere, and likely his crew. I don't know that they'll leave without him, but I doubt they'll go back to Argo. And there's no reason to keep after us if they ain't gettin' paid." He looked to Kaylee.

"_Mei-mei_, see to _Serenity_. I want to be off planet the minute we can be. I'll see the Dockmaster, see to having the _Companion_ refueled. Then we head home. When we get there, we'll see to Withe, and Ball. And that Sheriff if needs be."

"Mister Tarrant? Want that job?" Tarrant looked at Mal for a moment, then studied the assembled crew. His eyes came lastly to Zoe, who watched him, her face expressionless. Her eyes, though, were not. He looked back to Mal.

"I'll give it a shot," he nodded.

"Go with Kaylee, then," Mal ordered. "No one in the 'verse can get you trained up on a Firefly quicker than she can." Kaylee beamed at that, and Tarrant nodded. Followed by Hollins, the mechanics set off.

"Jayne, River, keep an eye on the ships, and an eye out for the others. Zoe, you're with me."

-----------------------------------

"How'd you do that?" Jayne asked, as he and River followed the engineering trio back to the ship.

"Do what?" River asked, though she knew what he meant.

"Talk to me that way. In my mind, I mean."

"I don't know, exactly," she admitted finally. "I never have, before. With anyone. Don't think I can with anyone else."

"Makes me kinda special, huh?" Jayne grinned. She stopped and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly.

"Very special, _Zhang fu_," she whispered, eyes shining. "So very special."

Jayne smiled at her, the real smile that he used only for her. The one where his face was alight, and his eyes shone so brightly. This was the real man, she knew. The one that drew her like a moth to flame. The one only she knew so well, and so few others rarely got to see.

"Pretty special yourself, you know," he told her quietly. He took her hand in his and the two continued on their way.

"Yes, I am," she giggled. "Gifted is the term, I believe."

"Well, you're a gift. I know that," he said seriously. "A gift from on High, one I don't. . ._can't_ deserve." She stopped again, and looked at him, her eyes bright. This man loved her more than anything in the 'verse, including his own life. How could she have been so. . .

"Blessed," he finished for her, smirking. "That's the word you're looking for, River. We're blessed, the two of us. To have found each other." River's eyes widened at that.

"Did you. . .?"

"Hear you?" Jayne asked quietly. "Yes, I did. Clear as if you were speaking." He grinned a little. "That's gonna take some gettin' used to, baby girl."

"I. . ." River tried, but couldn't find the words. Instead she reached up and gently stroked his jaw in wonder.

_How can this be?_ she wondered.

_You're the genius_, she could almost hear his smirk. _Don't ask me_.

"Jayne, this is. . ._incredible_!" she gasped. "I never imagined. . .I mean never in my wildest dreams did I ever think. . ." she trailed off, once again at a loss for words.

"Take it as it comes, baby girl," Jayne told her softly. "We'll work it out."

She nodded, and the two of them resumed their trek back to the ships.

----------------------------

"How much work you ever done as an engineer?" Kaylee asked Tarrant as the three walked up the ramp.

"Some," Tarrant shrugged. "First started right after the war, on a _Vigiro_ inter-system liner. Gradually worked my way onto a freighter, and afer the mechanic quit I sorta took the job on."

"But not on a Firefly," Kaylee said, making sure.

"I've _helped_ with the work on a 'fly," Tarrant stressed. "But never done the job. I know the basics well enough to get by, I feel sure. Not enough to do your job, though."

"No problem," Kaylee assured him cheerfully. "We'll have you goin' 'fore ya know it."

"So how long has Shade been with you?" Tarrant asked casually. Kaylee shuddered at the name.

"We call him Jayne," she pointed out. "Been with us, five years? I guess. Give or take."

"Long time for him to be in the same place," Tarrant said, more to himself than anyone else. "Must be a good job."

"Well, it is mostly," Kaylee nodded. "And course, now him and River are together, he ain't like to go nowhere," she added with a giggle. "So you and him were in the war together?" Tarrant nodded.

"For a while. I got hit a few months after he joined up. Year maybe. Never saw him again. Always figured he was gone."

"He has a knack for making it," Kaylee told him.

"Yeah, he was always good at that," Tarrant agreed.

"So, Mister Tarrant," Kaylee began.

"Please, call me Goldie," Tarrant said suddenly, and wondered why he did.

"Goldie, huh?" Kaylee grinned at him. "Well that fits. Okay, Goldie, this here is _Serenity_. Flagship of Reynolds' shipping. As you can see, the plant's been modified a good bit over the years. . ."

-----------------------------

It was seven hours later when Kaylee's grease smudged face popped up in front of Malcolm Reynolds.

"All ready, Cap'n," she chirped. "You can lift off when you please."

"Good job, _mei mei_," Mal smiled. He looked at his crews. Plural.

"Zoe, you'll take the _Companion_," he ordered, and the Amazon nodded. "Kaylee, if you're sure we're good, take Mister Tarrant aboard _Companion_ and get him settled in. That'll be his berth, once we get things sorted out. Make sure he's familiar with the ship."

"I want us on Argo in three days. When we get there, everyone stays with the ships, _Jayne_, until we get ready to move. _Dong Ma?_" Everyone nodded, including Jayne, who frowned in hurt at Mal's singling him out. Mal snorted at that.

"Don't give me that look, Jayne," he said, emphasizing his point with a finger. "You the one most like to run off looking for Jenkins' friends, and I don't want this to play out like Zhang did." Tarrant started at that.

"That was you?" he asked Jayne. The big man shrugged, looking at the floor.

"Figures," Tarrant snorted, grinning. "You never could wait for. . ."

"That's a discussion for another time, I conjure," Mal broke in. "Let's get these ships on the fly. I wanna be off the ground in fifteen, and in the black in thirty." He paused, looking from face to face.

"Let's go."

----------------------------------------

Once out into the black, things settled down. Despite the charged atmosphere ground side, it was still three days to Argo. Long time to be worked up.

"So, tell me about Zoe," Tarrant asked, as he and Kaylee took a break from working through the engine room.

"Whatcha mean?" Kaylee asked cautiously.

"Tell me about her," he repeated. "What kinda woman is she? What's she like, not like. Gonna be working for her," he added innocently. "Need to know a bit on how to not screw up."

"Uh huh," Kaylee grinned. "Just business, huh?"

"Of course," Tarrant replied. "Just tryin' to get by is all."

"Well, Zoe's good people, Goldie," Kaylee said seriously. "Strong, tough, able. She's smart too. Sometimes you don't see that, on accounta she's always behind Cap'n in whatever he does or says. But don't let that fool ya none. She's sharp."

"Married?" Tarrant asked. Kaylee's face fell.

"Was," she admitted. "Husband died about two years back. Killed by reavers."

"Man, that's tough," Tarrant grimaced. "Ran into them a time or two over the years. Bad business. I take it her and Reynolds served together?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Last place was called Serenity Valley. Where Cap'n's ship got her name."

"Serenity Valley?" Tarrant's eyebrows rose at that. "He's _that_ Reynolds? _Sergeant_ Reynolds?"

"One and the same," Kaylee nodded proudly.

"Well, how 'bout that," Tarrant mused. "Damn, he's a hero, you know. To those of us who served, anyway. Imagine the Alliance don't see him that way."

"Nope," Kaylee grinned. "He's a thorn in their side." They both laughed at that.

"Better get back at it," Tarrant said finally, rising. "Got only so long to get myself up on the job. Can't be wasting it."

-----------------------------

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Inara asked from the pilot's chair. Mal was looking out the starboard bridge window where _Companion_ held station, almost as if the ships were flying in formation.

"Yes it is," he turned to face her. "Makes everything feel different, somehow."

"Coming up in the world?" Inara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Moving forward, that sort of different?"

"I guess," Mal shrugged. "I don't. . .I can't really explain it." He crossed over to her chair and kissed her lightly.

"But I'd give it all up in a minute to keep you, _ai ren_," he told her softly. She blushed at that.

"You say the sweetest things," she murmured, kissing him again.

"Well, it took me long enough to learn, I admit," he chuckled. "But I like to think I'm makin' progress."

"Great progress," she murmured again, her lips touching his. "Great, great progress."

"Conjure this thing can fly itself now?" Mal asked, his voice heavy with desire.

"I'm sure it can," Inara nodded, hastily throwing switches to activate the auto-pilot.

"Then what say we adjourn to more cozy surroundings?"

--------------------------

"How are you feeling, _bao bei?_" Simon asked as Kaylee entered the room the two were sharing for the trip back.

"Tired," she admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," he told her, nuzzling her neck softly. He kissed her neck gently, hands rubbing on her shoulders.

"Not _that_ tired," she grinned, turning to face him.

"Oh, good," he chuckled. "I didn't want you to miss this."

----------------------------

Zoe wandered the passageways of the new ship, looking it over with a critical eye. It was mostly a stripped bare version of _Serenity_, she knew, lacking the touches that had made the other vessel home.

But that would come, she knew. She was the Captain now, she thought wryly. Mal owned the ship, true enough, but it was _her's_ in the sense that she was in command. She, River and Jayne would make it a home.

And Butler Tarrant as well, she added to herself, if he chose to stay. She pondered on their newest crew member.

There was no denying he was attractive. A lean, hard, good looking man. And not a kid, either. He had been a soldier, like her. Well, she reflected, not like her, exactly. The fact that he called Jayne 'Shade' was proof that Tarrant had been a Banshee during the war, at least part of it.

She knew, in the way that all women knew those things, that he was attracted to her as well. She found herself wondering, again, why she'd extended the invitation to join them. True, she'd been grateful for his help, but there was more to it than that.

There had been an instant, when he'd clasped her hand, that she'd felt a spark pass between them. It had taken her completely by surprise. She was almost ashamed of it, remembering Wash.

"Wouldn't want you to feel that way, Zoe," River's voice floated to her. With a start, Zoe realized that she had walked into the cargo bay without even realizing it.

"No peekin'," Zoe admonished with a grin. River shrugged.

"Wasn't. Emotions too strong to ignore."

"Sorry," Zoe told her. "Just thinking."

"I know," River smiled warmly. "Time to heal, Zoe. Wash was a good man. Loved you with all he had. He would not want you to be so alone in this world."

"I know, sweetie," Zoe nodded sadly. There's been a time when she couldn't have talked to anyone, especially River, about this. Maybe that she could now was a sign she was healing. Some anyway.

"What do you think of him?" Zoe asked suddenly. "I mean. . ."

"Not like Jayne," River assured her, knowing what Zoe feared. "To him it was a job. A mission. His way of serving, as you and _Ba Ba_ served. No darkness in him save that which all of you carry, after what you have seen."

"I didn't mean for that to sound like I was judging Jayne, River," Zoe said quietly.

"I know," River replied, her voice light. "My Jayne _is_ dark, Zoe. One of the reasons I love him, I think. We both have that darkness. Mine is not so bad as his, I think, but strong none-the-less. I want him, just as he is. Wild, free, unfettered. He loves me so strongly that sometimes it almost overwhelms me," she added, face burning a little. "I am very lucky. Blessed, Jayne would say."

"Yes, you are," Zoe smiled. "I never in a million years would have thought to associate the words 'Jayne' and 'love' in the same sentence. But you seem to have brought out at least some of the boy he must have been before. The man he might have been, had things not been what they were."

"We will make a life together," River nodded firmly. "Have the life denied to both of us. It was no accident that we met, Zoe. Some things are simply meant to be, and no power in the 'verse can stop them." She paused for a moment.

"There is no one, not even Simon, who can come so close to understanding what happened to me. To understanding me, period. No one who can make me feel safe simply by being nearby. Many men would be intimidated by me, if not fearful. My Jayne is not. He loves me with all his being, just as I am. Would not change me if he could, save to make me better. And he _makes_ me better, just by being."

"It shows," Zoe nodded with a grin. "He looks at you like you're Christmas morning, River. And maybe like he's a little bit hungry," she added with a wink. She was rewarded by a furious blush that spread from River's neck to her forehead.

"He has a very vigorous. . .appetite," she giggled. "Love it, as well."

"I wonder how many places on this ship the two of you. . ." Zoe started.

"Lips are sealed," River laughed outright. "But it was a _very_ long road home," she added with a wicked grin. Zoe laughed so hard that her eyes watered.

"You should get to know him," River suggested. "He might be. . .he might be _your_ Jayne, Zoe," she smiled. "He might be the one who heals you. Makes you whole again."

"We'll see," Zoe said, standing once again. "We'll see."

As the warrior woman walked away, River smiled. Yes, they would see. River would enjoy watching.


	17. Chapter 17

Long Road Home – Chapter Seventeen

_Author owns none of these characters or the 'verse they live _

---------------------------

Butler Tarrant was sitting at the table when Zoe walked into the galley. She hesitated slightly upon seeing him, but if he noticed, he gave no indication of it. They were still a full day out of Argo, and while things were running smoothly, the tension was starting to build.

"Cap'n," Tarrant nodded to her politely. Zoe almost grinned at that. The title Captain would take some getting used to.

"How are you today, Mister Tarrant?" Zoe asked, walking to the coffee pot. Fixing her a cup, she took a seat.

"Call me Goldie, please," Tarrant smiled. "Every time I hear someone say 'Mister Tarrant', I keep looking up for my father. Since he's been dead nigh on twelve years, that's kinda freaky." Zoe chuckled.

"Fair enough, Goldie," she nodded. "I'm just Zoe, unless we're in front of someone that ain't crew. How are you liking things so far?"

"It's a good ship," Tarrant replied. "And good people on both of them. Don't know that I've had better work. Least not in a long time."

"Been in the black a while, then?" Zoe asked.

"Since the war ended," Tarrant nodded. "Wasn't nothing to go home too, not really. No where else to call home, either. Most of the people I knew where dead, or scattered to the winds, so I drifted." He shrugged. "Ain't been all bad."

"Know how that is," Zoe told him, taking a sip of her coffee. "Mal and I managed to stay together after the war, wound up working _Serenity_. Not for that, no telling where I'd be."

"Wind blows us about," Tarrant agreed. "Never know when it'll stop for a while, leave you somewhere interesting."

"So you and Jayne were in the same unit?" Zoe asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"For a little while," Tarrant nodded. "I was on Stormy's team when Sh. . .Jayne just showed up one night." Jayne had filled Goldie in about how Stormy had died. He felt a small shadow move across his heart at her name.

"He was about fourteen, I guess," Tarrant continued. "Maybe fifteen. Wild as a buck. Quiet, too. So quiet it could get on your nerves, sometimes. Never saw no one could be so still for so long."

"Or kill so easy," Tarrant added, suppressing a shudder at old memories. "Stormy was really the closest to him. They was like brother and sister, really. He would sit and talk with her, but rarely with anyone else." He looked up at Zoe.

"Don't get me wrong, now," he told her. "He was a good kid. Good soldier. Never left a man behind. When I got hit, he carried me back to the lines, got me to the aid station. Made sure I got attention right away. Then, he just faded away, and, until the other day, I never saw him again."

"He has a way of surprising you," Zoe nodded. "He's been with us a while, now. And, until we ran into Ami, not a one of us knew anything about his past."

"He's like that," Tarrant nodded. "Stormy knew, but most of the rest of us just had what we could glean from talking with him, which wasn't much. He was. . .different. That's all. Just different."

"He is that," Zoe grinned. "Like as not, had he not been here a time or two, we'd not be here now."

"He's like that," Tarrant smiled. "Once he decides to be your friend, he'll do anything he can for you. If he decides you're his enemy?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, I sorta got that part figured out," Zoe commented. "Seen it myself, first hand." She looked at him.

"You know, during the war, we heard about Banshee's, but never saw'em. Ami and Jayne were the first two people I ever knew who had been one. And now you."

Tarrant shrugged.

"Wasn't anything special," he said evasively. "Just a job, like any other in the military. We did what we was told, best we could."

"So were all of you like. . ." she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Like Shade?" he asked with a knowing smile. "No. There's no one like him, anywhere. Least not that I ever seen. Guys like him made us feared. Special. But none of the rest of us could do the things he did." He shook his head.

"Kid would just walk right into an Alliance camp, and start killing folk. Boy didn't know fear of any kind, far as I could ever see."

"He's much the same way now, really," Zoe nodded. "He'll let you think he's afraid, maybe. But it's a sham."

"No," Tarrant shook his head. "No, I saw the way he looks at your pilot. He knows fear now. Not for himself, maybe, but he knows fear."

"I suppose you're right," Zoe said musingly, after a moment's thought. "I hadn't considered it in that light, but I suppose you're right."

"Course I am," Tarrant grinned wryly. "Didn't I mention how smart I was when I signed on?" Zoe snorted, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"I must not have been paying attention," she told him.

"Well, that's okay," he shrugged. "It was all lies, anyhow." He delivered the words with a deadpan. Zoe looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I can see we'll enjoy having you on board, Goldie," she told him between laughs.

"I hope so," he smiled back. "I do hope so."

------------------------------

"Sounds like Zoe and Goldie are gettin' on pretty well," Jayne observed. He and River were on the bridge, Jayne in the co-pilot's chair, and River cuddled atop him as the gun man reclined.

"Yes," she sighed happily. "Think he is good for her. Maybe help her to heal, and move on."

"That'd be good for her," he nodded. "Ain't so sure Goldie's the one to be helpin' her though. He never was what you'd call. . ." He trailed off as River raised her head and gave him an appraising look.

"Right," Jayne mumbled. River smirked, and lay her head back down upon his chest.

"My Jayne had hidden depths that only surfaced when the time was right," she pointed out slyly. "Perhaps Goldie is the same. Zoe may bring that which is hidden to light, and in return he may help her move ahead, and leave the pain of the past behind her."

"You're pretty smart, you know that?" Jayne chuckled, kissing her on top of her head.

"A genius," she nodded. "Everyone says so."

"Well, you're more than that," he growled softly, and River felt her spine tingle at the desire in his voice. She raised her head again, showing him a sexy pout.

"No longer sate our hunger upon the bridge, _Zhang fu_," she told him sadly. "Adventures are over, now that we are home."

"There's other places," he murmured in her ear, and felt her shiver. "This thing can drive itself for a while, I imagine. I got plans for my little genius, right now, that don't include pilot duties."

"Oh my," said River, eyes batting. "Whatever could you have in mind?"

"Why don't I just show you?"

-----------------------------------

The two ships were on the pad less than ten minutes before plant workers were there to remove the empty crates making the return trip from Astra. The crews of both vessels gathered between the craft, and Mal looked at them closely.

They were good people, he knew. All had been with him through thick and thin. The idea of losing another one was enough to make his heart ache.

But he knew that if the feud that Withe and his minions was allowed to continue, that might just happen. He had to make a move to protect his people, and their future. They'd attacked two of his crew already. The fact that both had been women showed just what kind of men they were.

They had been lucky, he knew. A bit of luck to the other side, and he'd have lost Zoe, and maybe River as well. He didn't intend to give the rest of his unwanted enemies another chance. Might well be Inara next time.

"You know the problem," he said finally. "We got to handle this, 'fore it gets any worse. Already struck at us twice, no reason to think there won't be a third."

"But we ain't goin' about this half-assed, and flung about," he warned, eyeing Jayne longer than the rest. "If we can get rid of the problem without having any more trouble with that Sheriff, that's how I want it. We want to make a home here, and having him as an enemy could make that difficult at best."

"So, first, we find out where Withe, and Ball, been spending their time. Then we see what comes next. _Dong ma?_" Everyone nodded.

"Okay then. River, Jayne, cover the ships. Kaylee, you and Hollie will make sure we're still good, and make sure that our new man," he nodded to Tarrant, "is ready to make it own his lonesome. Inara, I'd like you to monitor the Cortex for any news about Jenkins. Doc, I 'spect you'll be wantin' to get back to the infirmary, so you can walk along with me. Zoe, you're with me."

---------------------------

Jayne watched thoughtfully as Mal walked away. He knew Mal was right, mostly, but he still chafed at the idea of waiting. And as far as that no good Sheriff went. . .

"Thinking will get you into trouble," River singsonged lightly at his side, smirking up at him. He grinned.

"Always seems to, at that," he replied.

"Wait for Captain Daddy, Jayne," she admonished more seriously. "It's his to do, not yours. Not this time."

"I know," he sighed in agreement. "Just don't like the idea of waiting, that's all."

"Waited for me," she noted, eyebrows raised.

"That's a bit different," he flushed slightly. "No, it's a lot different," he clarified.

"Then wait," she told him, hand caressing his chest. "Do this as a family."

"Someone might get hurt," Jayne pointed out.

"True," she nodded. "Might be you, if you go alone. Please promise me, Jayne. Don't go off alone, not like last time." River's eyes were blinking as she fought the tears that threatened at the thought of losing him. Jayne's arms encircled her, and she leaned into him.

"I promise," he assured her. "I'll stay right here with you until Mal decides what he's gonna do." She looked up at him, and he knew she was reading him. Part of him was hurt at the lack of trust, but another part understood her need.

"I trust you, _Zhang fu_," she whispered. "Just fearful. Need re-assurance, that's all. You can be very stubborn," she added with a smile.

"River, there was a time when I never gave a second thought to what might happen to me," he told her honestly. "Didn't go looking for anything, but never took a step out of it's way, neither. But that was before you."

"I can't bear the thought of not being near you. With you. Or of you being alone, without me. I'll never willingly let that happen. And that includes not going off and doing something stupid. I swear."

River could feel the sincerity pouring from him, like water from a spring. Once again she was amazed at the depth of his love for her, and for a second she swayed slightly, as the raw emotion threatened to overcome her. But he was there, holding her in his arms. Safe. Always safe in those arms.

"I cannot tell you. . .cannot find the words, my Jayne. . ." she shuddered and broke off.

"Me too, Angel," Jayne whispered. "Me too."

------------------------------------

"Glad to see you back, Mal," Harwell said as Mal walked in. "Manage to dodge the flu?"

"Barely," Mal nodded, shaking the proffered hand. "On the decline they say, and we're all inocced." Harwell smiled.

"Good, good."

"Did have a mite o' trouble, though," Mal said quietly. He explained briefly.

"I was afraid of that," Harwell grimaced.

"Mister Harwell, I don't aim to leave this lie no longer. My crew has been attacked twice now. I had hoped this would all just die off, but that ain't seeming to be likely."

"I understand completely. I'll be glad to have a word with the sheriff, if you like. Maybe he can. . ."

"Ain't likely. He paid us a visit after the house burned. Laid all the 'recent difficulty' right at my feet. Went so far," Mal added, "as to suggest that we had 'taken' work from Withe and the rest, and that folks felt resentful o' that."

"What?" Harwell asked in surprise. "He said that?"

"He did. Come as near to threatenin' as he could, without just doin' it. I don't know how close you and him are, but. . ."

"I've known Sheriff Grippen for years," Harwell told him. "Decades, really. We're not what I'd call close friends, but we've always got on."

"Well, I'm right sorry to have laid this on you then," Mal told him. "But I wanted you to know. I don't aim to be scared off. You're the best employer I've ever had in the years I been in the black and on my own. I don't want trouble with him, but I've a feeling it's gonna happen whether I want it or not."

"And you're concerned that will affect our relationship? Yours and mine, I mean?"

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise," Mal admitted. "Like I said, this is the best work we've ever had. I don't intend to give it up without a fight. If the fightin' is gonna cost us the job, though, then there seems to be no point. You're an honest man, and have always dealt squarely with me. Figured I owed you the same in return."

George Harwell looked at Mal for a long minute, and Mal felt his heart sink. His greatest fear was that Harwell would not want to deal with them anymore if trouble cropped up again. It wasn't their making, hadn't been before. But the sheriff had made a point. Trouble just seemed to follow them, no matter how hard they worked to avoid it.

"Captain," Harwell finally said, "I appreciate your forthrightness. And I understand your concern. But let me make this perfectly clear. You and your crew came to us at a time when we were on the ropes. You took work from us knowing it was likely to cause you trouble. Place you in danger."

"You endured that trouble, and defeated it. In the process, you helped save this company, and the jobs of over one hundred people. You deliver my goods on time and undamaged. So long as that continues, you are my transport service. Period. Whatever you need to do in order to protect your family will in no way affect that decision. Is that clear enough for you?"

Mal fought the urge to wilt as his knees weakened. He'd hoped that would be Harwell's answer, but. . .

"I don't know how to thank you, George," Mal said quietly.

"Keep my goods moving," Harwell shot back with a grin. "Oh, and make sure that little mechanic of yours gets some time with young Tam. His face was so long while she was gone, I'm surprised he didn't trip on it."

"Consider it done," Mal laughed. "When does the next shipment go?"

"Day after tomorrow," Harwell consulted his schedule. "With another the day after that." He looked up. "Thought I'd take advantage of your new vessel," he said, smiling.

"What I like to hear," Mal nodded. "Until then, we got things to tend to."

"Then I'll leave you to them."


	18. Chapter 18

Long Road Home – Chapter Eighteen

_I do not own the rights to Firefly nor any of it's related characters. Dang it._

-------------------------------

Withe looked at the two Firefly ships sitting peacefully on the pad at Guilford's, and spat, as if removing a foul taste from his mouth. Jenkins had apparently failed. He made his way toward the office with considerably lest luster than he had started his little trip.

It had been his intention to approach Harwell about some work, seeing as how no one had spotted Reynolds lately. Now that wouldn't hold. But he was already here, and to turn away and leave now would just cast suspicion on him.

So he continued to the office, though he already knew the answer. But at least now Reynolds and his crew where here, where he could see them. He'd just have to take care of the problem himself.

---------------------------

Withe might have been less confident of his intentions to take care of things had he been aware of a pair of cold blue eyes watching him. Eyes that held no hint of mercy, or forgiveness.

Eyes that belonged to a man who wanted nothing less than to see Withe squirm in agony for the attempt on Zoe, not to mention Jenkins' attempts, and thoughts, on River.

Jayne watched the man he considered his enemy walking to the office, and thought for a moment about visiting the building himself. But he had promised, and he would never break a promise. Not to her.

With a sigh of regret, he lifted his comm, and called Mal.

-------------------------

Mal watched thoughtfully as Withe stormed away from the plant office, anger evident in his walk. He obviously didn't like what he'd been told.

Mal turned to his assembled crew, waiting for instructions.

"Let's go."

He, Zoe, Jayne and River climbed aboard the mule, and Zoe eased the vehicle away from the ships, following Withe at a discreet distance. River would warn them if Withe caught on to their being behind them, and Jayne was ready for any ambush that might happen.

"I don't want anyone making a move till I say, _Jayne_," Mal ordered. Jayne put on his hurt face.

"Why you always gotta call my name when you say that?"

"Mostly cause it's only _you_ has a mind to go off on his own and cause mayhem and destruction. The keyword in this little covert operation is _covert_. I don't want any trouble with the local law as can be avoided. _Dong ma_?"

"He won't be no trouble," Jayne groused, but relented under the glare Mal threw his way. "Fine," he huffed, and River giggled softly.

"Gently, Jayne," she said quietly. "He must think of all of us."

"Yeah," Jayne mumbled, and she squeezed his arm affectionately.

----------------------------------

Unaware that he was being followed, Withe drove his mule along, fuming. Harwell had made it clear that there was no work for him or the others, nor was there likely to be. Reynolds had stood by him when they had not, and he needed dependable transport for his goods.

Yet another issue that Ball and Jenkins would blame on him. If only Reynolds hadn't stayed on! Or Zhang hadn't underestimated him! Everything would have been fine by now.

But things weren't fine. Not at all. And likely to get worse. Withe admitted to himself that the gambit was lost, now. There was no way they'd ever get work from Harwell. The manager had all but said that he knew what was happening. There were few other places on the moon that could provide off-world shipping work, and none with the regularity of Guilfords.

Withe had a contingency, of course. He'd hoarded enough money to fuel his ship, and provision it. With that he could take off and seek work elsewhere.

But, he swore to himself, he'd damn sure settle with Reynolds, and Harwell, before then.

---------------------------

"Angry," River muttered, sensing Withe's thoughts. "Defeated, but want's vengeance. On us, and on Harwell. Plans to leave afterward."

"He shoulda planned to leave _before_," Jayne noted grimly. This time, Mal nodded in agreement.

"That he should."

Withe pulled off the main road twenty minutes later, onto a small back road that looked little used. Zoe carefully followed, working to keep from raising dust. With River along, it wasn't necessary to keep him in sight to follow him.

"Slowing," River told her after five minutes or so. "Not far, now." Zoe nodded, and pulled the mule off road, out of sight. They quickly covered the vehicle, and set out on foot, following River's directions.

After fifteen minutes of hard walking, River held up a hand, and they froze. She stood still for a moment, head to the side, as if listening to something only she could hear. Which, in effect, she was. Finally she pointed.

"Other side of the hill," she said softly. "Many minds. Including the lawman," she added. Jayne almost smiled. Almost.

Stealthily the four crept to the top of the small rise, and looked down. In the small hollow sat a tavern, of sorts. Several vehicles were around the place, including a mule they recognized as Withe's. And one marked as the Sheriff's.

Mal took a small pair of binoculars from his jacket, and surveyed the scene. River had been right. Many minds. There were at least twenty people visible around the small building. Three were arguing heatedly. Withe, Ball, and Sheriff Grippen.

"Well, now," he muttered, passing the glasses to Zoe. "How 'bout that?"

----------------------------

"Jenkins is dead," Grippen snarled at Withe first thing. "Found on the docks this morning. No sign of his crew."

"We. . ." Ball started, but Withe cut him off with a glare.

"That ain't our doing," Withe told the Sheriff.

"I want to know what's going on, Withe," Grippen snarled. "I played along with all this after Zhang cause you told me you'd make it worth my while. I'm wondering, now, how you aim to make good on that."

"We'll do it," Withe nodded confidently. He was an accomplished liar.

"How?" Grippen pushed.

"Ain't gotta share the work with Jenkins, now, for one," Withe told him flatly. "Told him not to go off like that, but he always was a hothead. He had his eye on that merc's little gal. You know how he gets." Grippen nodded.

"Likely he ran into the merc, then," Grippen said thoughtfully. "Might be I can persuade the folks on Astra that he's the likely suspect."

"That'd be good," Withe nodded. "Meanwhile, it's time we took care of Reynolds' once and for all. Then we can get things back like they used to be. Only better," he added, smiling at Grippen. The sheriff didn't smile back.

"No more screw-ups, Withe. I'm warning you now. And nothing is to happen out Guilford's either. Had more'n enough of that with Zhang and his crew. I can't have no more of it. _Dong ma_?" Withe nodded.

"Wasn't planning on nothing like that anyway," he lied smoothly. "Just gonna make sure Reynolds don't make no more runs, that's all."

"I better be seeing some worth my while outta this 'fore long, Withe," Grippen warned. "Don't even think of backing out now."

"Ain't," Withe assured him. "Need you on my side," he added with a friendly wink. Grippen snorted.

"Mind what I said about Guilford." With that the lawman walked away. Ball watched him go, then looked to Withe.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"You do what you want," Withe shot back. "I aim to rid the world of Malcolm Reynolds, and then hightail it away from here. Ain't no work coming our way from Guilford's, no matter what. That fool Jenkins fouled that up good and proper. We're done." Ball looked at him.

"I ain't got the fuel to get nowhere, 'cept maybe Astra," he objected.

"Then that's where I'd go, was I you," Withe was unsympathetic. "Or you can stay. Makes me no never mind." With that he stalked off to find his crew.

Ball watched him leave, realizing for the first time what a mess he was in.

----------------------------

"Guess that answers the question 'bout the Sheriff," Jayne grumbled softly.

"Guess it does," Mal nodded. He looked at River.

"Albatross, you manage to get any of that?"

"Withe intends to hurt us," she said quietly, "then run. Grippen told them of Jenkins' death, and now intends to tell the Astra authorities that Jayne is the likely candidate." She looked at Jayne, apology in her eyes. He shrugged.

"Suits me," he told her.

"But it was me who. . ."

"None o' that," Jayne hushed her. "And he ain't called 'em yet." He looked over her head at Mal.

Mal considered that. He hadn't called. And he was a threat. And Jayne would only hold back for so long. Better, he decided, to have the big man under some control, than to lose all ability to direct his actions.

"Him first," he said finally, committing himself. He'd known it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. "Might be we can turn the others against him with this," he went on, thoughtfully.

"How's that, sir?" Zoe asked.

"We tell Grippen that Withe killed Jenkins on account of Jenkins was leaving. And that he told us that Grippen was gonna tell the authorities on Astra that Jayne did it, hoping we'd take care of him, too."

"Might work, sir," Zoe said after a minute. "Worth a shot."

"Jayne?" Mal asked. Jayne looked annoyed.

"I already told you, Mal," he said with exaggerated patience. "You're the boss. Long as River ain't in danger, I'll play it however you want. Why you gotta keep acting like I don't never do what you say?" River took his hand in hers, and squeezed.

"I don't mean it that way," Mal surprised everyone. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this. I don't need you to go all. . ._Shade_, on me." Jayne's face froze for a second, and Mal fought the urge to swallow.

"Am I really that bad?" Jayne asked suddenly, his voice suddenly uncertain. River looked up at him, but discovered that his blocks were firmly in place.

"Zhang? Boom?" Mal prompted, smiling in spite of himself. "Blue Hands? Do I need to go on?"

"Fine," Jayne huffed, his momentary lapse now gone. "What you want me to do?"

"We'll just go on into town, and have us a little chat with the good Sheriff."

-----------------------------

Inara walked into the galley, surprised to find Butler Tarrant sitting at the table.

"Ma'am," he nodded politely. She smiled.

"Just Inara, Mister Tarrant."

"Call me Goldie, then," Tarrant smiled. "Everyone does."

"Alright, Goldie," she nodded. "How are you liking things so far?"

"Good job," he replied, finishing his meal. "That Kaylee is something else. Never saw anyone with that kinda touch that hadn't been to some school or other."

"She's gifted with machinery," Inara agreed with a nod. "She's kept this ship flying when it shouldn't have been possible."

"She's made more modifications than I've ever seen," he laughed. "This boat is probably faster than it was new."

"She's done a lot with a little," Inara laughed lightly. "You'll be aboard the _Companion_, correct?" He nodded. "Well, I expect you'll soon be changing things there to suit you."

"Not likely," he grinned. "I'd be out of my depth, and know it. Sides that, Zoe would likely object," he added, smiling. Inara didn't miss the way Tarrant spoke Zoe's name.

"Well, she's not that bad," Inara told him. "And I'm sure she'll make a fine Captain. Jayne and River aren't the kind to follow blindly, and they love working her crew."

"Well, I don't mind working her crew," Tarrant assured her, just a little too quickly, Inara thought with a secret smile to herself. _Ah ha_! Her matchmaking sense kicked into overdrive.

"I don't think I've thanked you for what you did for her, by the way," Inara smiled sweetly. "I don't like to think what might have happened if you hadn't come along."

"Well," he shifted slightly, "Jayne and River showed up right after I did. I imagine they'd have sorted it out quick enough."

"I'm sure they would," Inara nodded confidently. "They're a very formidable pair. But Zoe might have been injured in the mean time. She's my friend. And Mal's longest friend. And not everyone would have intervened like you did. So thank you."

"You're welcome," Tarrant said back, more to cover his embarrassment that any thing else. "Glad I could help."

"And I'm glad you decided to work with us for a while," Inara went on. "We needed another engineer, since Kaylee will stay groundside for the most past now that we have two vessels."

"Well, I was looking for work, and you had it," he smiled. "Worked out fine for both parties."

"Yes," Inara nodded. "How did you like working for Zoe? On the trip over I mean."

"She's good people," Tarrant said evasively. "Didn't see much of her, of course. Kaylee and I spent most every waking minute in the engine room, or on the systems. She was trying to get me up to speed quick as possible."

"She is good people," Inara agreed.

"I like her," Tarrant surprised himself. "We spoke a little here and there. She always seemed a little withdrawn, sad like. But I enjoyed talking to her." He was blushing, Inara noted with silent glee.

"She is often sad," Inara said somberly. "Or perhaps reflective is a better word."

"Kaylee mentioned her husband was killed some while back," Tarrant told her. "Didn't mention details," he added at Inara's raised eyebrow.

"Wash, Zoe's husband, was our pilot at the time. Probably the best pilot anywhere. He made this ship do things it shouldn't have been able to do. Saved our lives more than once doing it. He was killed almost two years ago, in a Reaver attack. It hit her hard. They were a very close, and happy, couple."

Goldie considered that. Was she warning him not to pursue Zoe?

"I'm not trying to warn you off," Inara said, as if reading his mind. "In fact, just the opposite. I've seen how she looks at you, and how you looked to her before agreeing to take the job. You can't tell me there's isn't an attraction there, Goldie."

"She's a beautiful woman," Goldie said before he could stop himself. "Strong, tough. Wasn't afraid in the alley way, either. She's got sand."

"She does that," Inara said firmly. "She's still healing. It can't be easy on her, seeing the rest of us in relationships. She's becoming restless, I think. Which means she's healing."

"So I need to make sure I don't hinder that?" Goldie asked. "Or get caught in a regret type of thing?"

"Not at all," Inara told him flatly. "Zoe isn't the type to act impulsively, or rashly. And I don't think you'd hinder her, or I'd say so. What I'm saying, I guess, is that I think you just might be good for her, if things happen to develop between you. Just take it slowly, okay? She's still feeling her way. Don't try to move too fast, or be discouraged if it takes a while."

"Why are you telling me this?" Goldie asked. "I mean, no offense, but you don't know me from Adam. How do you know what I might do or not do."

"I'm not stupid, Goldie," Inara smiled. "And I have great confidence in Jayne. If you were a threat, he'd never have given Zoe and Mal a chance to hire you. And I'm a decent judge of character myself, in all modesty. I've seen that look in your eyes before. Let me guess. You and Zoe 'connected' somehow. Am I right?"

Goldie's stunned look was answer enough.

"How could you. . .I mean I haven't said a word about. . ."

"Like I said, I'm a decent judge myself. I know it because it was the same way the first day I met Mal. A spark. It was electric. I told you I've seen that look before, and I have. In my own eyes, looking back at me from the mirror."

"You're right," he nodded after a minute. "We shook hands, introducing ourselves after things were done. I thought she'd zapped me with something," he grinned. "And I think she did, it just wasn't mechanical."

"Just remember what I said, Goldie," Inara smiled, rising from her seat, and placing her tea cup in the sink. "Take it slow. Give her time. She's worth it."

"I already knew that," he assured her. "And Inara? Thanks."

Inara nodded, smiled, and headed back for the bridge. Leaving Butler Tarrant thinking very hard about things. Very hard indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

Long Road Home – Chapter Nineteen

_You know it by heart, but. . . .I own none of the rights to Firefly etc., and make no money from this labor of love._

--------------------------------------

As they rode into town, following the sheriff at a discreet distance, Jayne was silent, lost deep in his own thoughts. River glanced at him carefully from the corner of her eyes.

'_What troubles you, my love'_, she projected to him, and he glanced at her.

'_Just thinking_', came the reply. Mal was, as yet, unaware of the bond the two had discovered, and they had no plans to reveal it anytime soon. But it was a good way for them to communicate privately, no matter where they found themselves.

'_Thinking will get you in trouble'_, he heard her singsong voice in his mind, and grinned in spite of himself.

"What's funny, Jayne?" Mal asked, noticing the look.

"Nothing, really," Jayne answered. "Just enjoying the ride, Captain." Mal looked at the gun hand questioningly, but let it pass.

'_Nice cover_', River complimented.

'_He's just too easy, is all_, Jayne smirked back to her mentally. This time River giggled.

"Okay, what's the big joke?" Mal demanded. "You two playing footsie back there or something?"

"No _Ba ba_," River replied sweetly. "Just laughing at Jayne 'enjoying the ride'."

"Whatever," Mal rolled his eyes in surrender.

'_Nice cover_', Jayne threw at her, and she smiled.

'_What are you thinking'?_ she asked again. He pondered that for a moment.

'_Am I as bad as Mal seems to think'?_ he thought to her, hesitantly. '_I mean, really? And does it bother you?'_

'_Captain Daddy fears you, Sean'_, River thought back. _'He can't help that, anymore than he can help his fear of me. And I do not see you the way he does. Rather he cannot see you as I do'. _

'_But does it bother you'? _his thoughts pushed back, insistent. River realized then that Jayne was really worried about this.

'_Love you, Zhang fu, more than anything in the 'verse. How can I be bothered by you, when you are the man who has my heart'?_ She felt him relax slightly at that, but the worry was still there.

'_I don't want you looking at me, thinking of me, like he does, that's all_', his thoughts returned to her. '_I don't think I could bear it, Angel'_.

'_You needn't worry, my love',_ she assured him. _'I will never see you that way, nor fear you. You are my love, and always will be. Remember what I told you. There will never be another. We are meant to be, you and I. We would have found each other no matter what'._ He relaxed further at that, but River couldn't help be concerned at his uncertainty. It wasn't something she was used to from Jayne.

'_Sorry'_, she 'heard' him say. _'I just, all of a sudden, was afraid that you might. . .I mean that you would. . .'_

'_Fear you'?_ she asked, smiling for him to see. '_I will never fear you, Sean. I have no need. You are my mate. My possessive, jealous, growly Alpha Male, and I love you with all my heart. More, I know that you love me the same way. I have no need to fear you, and never will. Others may, but never me. With you I will always be safe'._

He sighed at that, and she felt the uncertainty slip away. She reached out for his hand, squeezing softly. He squeezed back gently, looking into her eyes.

--------------------

Grippen, it turned out, was going to his office. Probably to send a wave to Astra about Jayne. He was exiting his mule as Mal and company eased in beside him.

"Afternoon, Sheriff," Mal nodded politely. Grippen looked like a deer in the flood lights for a moment. He glanced at Jayne, who returned the look with frosty indifference.

"Reynolds," Grippen nodded back. "Don't often see you get to town."

"Don't often make it this far," Mal agreed. "But needed to talk to you, so here we are."

"Talk to me?" Grippen repeated. "What about?"

"Well, something happened a few days back on Astra, and being as it may have a bearing on you, thought we'd share it with you."

"That so?" Grippen asked, his eyebrows raised. He glanced again at Jayne.

"Yep. Seems ole Jenkins got hisself dead on Astra. Fact being, he was killed at

the docks, not far from his ship, I hear tell. Thing is, our mutual friend Mister Withe saw fit to tell us, just a little while ago, that you figured on fingering Jayne here for it."

Grippen gaped.

"Think he figured we'd ride on in here and take offense to that, likely cause you some problems of the more permanent variety. Thing is, that just ain't how I do business. And," Mal added, "it so happens that it ain't true anyway. Fact is, I'm fairly sure that Withe did it. We saw Jenkins on Astra, and he claimed he was leaving, gettin' shut of Withe for good. Only next thing you know, he's dead, and a ship what looks an awful lot like Withe's is breaking atmo."

"Is that a fact?" Grippen's eyes narrowed. "Sounds mighty convenient for your man, there," he nodded toward Jayne.

"Well, if'n he was the guilty party, I'd agree. Thing is, we were all on board ship at the time, waiting for our innocs against that flu bug they had goin' round. We didn't even know Jenkins was still on planet, till the port authorities started asking around."

"Still sounds mighty convenient," Grippen replied. "Your man is more likely to have done for Jenkins than anyone else, considering. . ." Grippen trailed of, realizing he'd slipped up.

"Considering?" Mal asked innocently. "Considering what?"

"Just thinking aloud," Grippen tried to cover his mistake. "Known fact that your man ain't much on talkin'. And Jenkins had a thing 'bout women," he looked pointedly at River.

"Are you saying that Jenkins made threats on my crew, and you knew and didn't tell me?" Mal asked, allowing anger to show.

"I ain't aware of any threats," Grippen blustered. "Just statin' the facts as I know'em to be."

"Well, you consider this, then," Mal said sternly. "Withe just ratted you out to us, knowing as well as you do how unlike Jayne is to 'talk'. Yet here we sit, telling you the unvarnished truth, rather than actin' as Withe no doubt thought we would." Mal looked at Grippen for a moment, then continued.

"Like I said before, Sheriff, we ain't lookin' for trouble. Me and mine work hard, and tend to our own affairs. And that don't include doin' dirty work for the likes of Withe and his ilk. But just cause we won't, don't mean someone else won't, _Dong ma?_ So best you take care dealing with him. Ain't tellin' ya how to go about your business, just passing along a warning is all."

"Just cause you're the neighborly kind," Grippen said sarcastically.

"Cause I _want_ to be, yes," Mal nodded. "I ain't looking for trouble with you, nor is Jayne. We just want to go our way, and do our jobs. Trying to make us a place in the world, no different from other folks. I don't like someone trying to play me like Withe is, and I conjure you ain't the kind to appreciate it neither."

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that, and warn you to be on your guard. But you got nothing to fear from me. Mister Harwell says he's known you a long time, and that's good enough for me. You take care, Sheriff." Mal looked to Zoe, and nodded. She started the vehicle and eased back onto the road, heading for home.

Grippen stared after them for a long while, then went inside his office.

----------------------------

"Well, 'tross?" Mal looked at River once they were out of Grippen's sight.

"He is worried," she smiled. "Confused. Will not call Astra. At least not now. Wants. . .wants to see what happens," she said, uncertainly. "He thinks he may have gotten caught with his finger in the cookie jar, but wants to make sure one way or the other before acting."

"Well, that's all we were hoping for," Mal nodded. "Buys us some time, anyway."

"Some," River nodded.

"What now?" Jayne asked.

"Now we see about dealing with Withe and Ball," said Mal, his voice firm. "I'm tired of this hangin' over us, and I want it to stop."

"Need to try and find someone on Astra can tell us if the authorities issue a warrant on Jayne," Zoe observed. "And find an attorney there to represent him, and us, if the need arises."

"Conjure Harwell can help with that," Mal said quietly. "Need someone there anyway. Might start picking up a few runs coming back. Make a little extra coin here and there."

"Yes sir," Zoe nodded.

Jayne, meanwhile, was worrying again. What if Grippen did call Astra? He didn't like the idea of submitting to an arrest. But there was no way he'd let River be taken into custody, even if that meant having Simon sedate her until he confessed to having killed Jenkins himself.

In jail, she'd be beyond his protection. The Blue Hands could swoop in and take her before anyone knew it, and she'd be gone. He'd never let that happen.

'_What are you thinking, Zhang fu_', he heard River's voice in his head.

'_That I love you',_ he replied honestly. She smiled and squeezed his hand. Jayne smiled back as if nothing was wrong.

-------------------------------------

It was a long ride back to the ship. Once they arrived, Jayne pulled Mal to the side.

"What is it, Jayne?" Mal asked in some annoyance. "Got things to see to."

"I need you to promise me something," Jayne said quietly.

"Don't like making promises not knowing what they are," Mal said testily.

"Look, Mal," Jayne frowned. "I don't ask you for much. Think you can spare me a minute or two here?" Mal's attitude mollified at that. It was true Jayne rarely asked for anything these days. He nodded.

"I don't know how this is gonna play out," Jayne told him. "Could be I wind up gettin' pinched for Jenkins' death."

"You didn't. . ."

"If it comes down to me takin' the fall, or River going to jail, then yes, I did. And I'll confess to it. I won't let her be taken, Mal. Once she's locked away, even for a short time, she'll be vulnerable. Damn Blue Hands will have her and be gone before we can think it."

"What I need from you is a promise that you'll do whatever it takes to keep her from running in and telling the truth, if things come to that. _Dong ma_? And that you'll. . .keep an eye on her, after I'm. . .after. Will you do that for me?"

Mal was stunned. Of all the things he'd expected, this wasn't on the list. Thinking about it, he wondered why it hadn't been.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes," Mal tried to temporize, but Jayne wouldn't be put off.

"No," he shook his head. "And if I get killed, you swear I killed Jenkins', you hear? Promise me, Mal. Please?" When Mal didn't answer Jayne frowned.

"Don't make me lay this at Inara's feet, Mal. It ain't right. But I _will_ do it, if I have to. I know that you'll do it if you promise me you will. Always been a man o' your word, ever since I knowed you." Mal had frowned himself at mention of Inara, but as he listened, he realized how important this was to the big man.

"I swear, Jayne," Mal looked him in the eye. "No matter what, River won't go to jail. I'll do things the way you want, if there's no other way." Jayne seemed to relax all at once.

"Thanks, Mal," he said quietly. Mal looked at Jayne closely.

"Conjure that's a powerful love, Jayne," he risked saying.

"So much it scares me," Jayne admitted, his face serious. "I can't imagine life without her."

"Come a long way since you met," Mal smiled, and Jayne grinned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mostly her doin'. I can't remember how life was before, nowadays. And I'd be like to curl up and die was something to happen to her."

_More like someone else would die_, Mal thought. He had a recurring nightmare where something happened to River, and his gun hand went on a killing spree. It was enough to give him gray hair. Not that he needed that worry to give him gray hair, as there was plenty to worry about.

"I'll take care of her, Jayne, worse happens. I give you my word," Mal offered his hand, and Jayne took it, grateful.

"Thanks, Captain," Jayne replied, formality back into place. "Rest easier knowing that." With that, the two walked on into the ship, no one the wiser to the agreement between them.


	20. Chapter 20

Long Road Home – Chapter Twenty

_As always, I remind all and sundry that I own none of the rights to Firefly._

------------------------

"Everybody clear on what's to be done?" Withe looked at the men around him. Three were from his own crew, and six more were hired thugs. All nodded in the affirmative.

"Remember, Reynolds has got a gunhand, and he and that soldier girl ain't no slouches either, so take them first if you can. But I want all of 'em dealt with. If'n you can catch the women, keep'em. They ain't important, so long as the job gets done."

"And the plant?" one of his own men asked.

"We'll take care o' that," Withe nodded. "Reckon a good fire will light the place up allright." The assembled men grinned at him in the fading light. Withe nodded again in satisfaction. He knew they'd go for the deal, once he threw the women in.

"Let's go, then," he ordered. "Want to get there right after dark."

------------------------------

Jayne was outside, hiding in a good spot where he could see approaching trouble. He didn't know what was coming, but he could feel trouble. It would be tonight, he knew. He'd warned Mal, before slipping outside and taking up a watch. Mal had likewise informed the guards around the plant.

He'd also ordered Simon and Kaylee to stay on ship tonight, rather than in the small apartment over the infirmary.

Jayne looked up sharply as a slight movement caught his eye. He relaxed when he saw River ghosting up beside him. She wrapped herself around him, warming herself against the chill of the night with his body.

"Missed you," she said softly. "Wondered where you were."

"Waitin'," he shrugged. "Something's out of place, just can't put my finger on it."

"Feel it too," she nodded. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling to make sure she was wearing her armor. She smiled softly.

"Promised," was all she said, and he smiled back, kissing her forehead.

"That you did," he agreed.

"I will watch with you," River said, slipping her rifle off her shoulder, and settling in beside him.

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded. Together the two resumed the watch.

------------------

Mal was sitting in _Serenity_'s cargo bay, trying to relax. Jayne's warning had struck a nerve, and he was keyed up. If Withe was planning on leaving, then he would be likely to hit them quickly, and run.

Tonight was as good a time as any. Zoe and Tarrant were aboard _Companion_, watching and waiting just as he was. Tarrant was an unknown quality in his mind, but Jayne had reassured him on that point.

'He's good, Mal,' Jayne had said. 'Really good. Fast as a lightning bolt, too.' If Jayne was satisfied, then so was he. And Mal hadn't missed the looks passing between Tarrant and Zoe. He didn't know if that meant he was being more observant these days, or if they were just so obvious even he couldn't miss it.

Mal had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, it looked as if Zoe wasn't being true to Wash. Deep down he knew that was just silliness talking, but still the thought persisted.

On the other hand, though, it was good to see Zoe looking more alive. She'd been withdrawn in the time since Wash had died, and Mal had worried many a night over his oldest and dearest friend. Maybe this was a sign she was coming out of that shell she'd built around herself.

And Tarrant was completely different from Wash, aside from his blond hair. Bigger, stronger, completely different background. So there wasn't much chance she was just seeing Tarrant as a substitute for Wash.

It wasn't really any of his business, anyway, he reminded himself, other than to make sure Zoe didn't get hurt. And really, that was all he cared about. Zoe was old enough, and smart enough, to make up her own mind without any guidance from him. He smiled, remembering how he'd tried to prevent her and Wash from getting together.

Zoe hadn't taken kindly to that at all. Mal had protested that he was only looking out for her. Zoe had thanked him for his concern, then punched him. Hard. His jaw had ached for a week afterward.

So this time, he had promised himself, he'd keep his mouth shut. He'd almost wrecked his whole crew a while back, jumping to conclusions about romantic entanglements, and he'd sworn never to do it again. And he meant to stick to that.

"Copper for those thoughts," Inara broke his train of thought. He looked up to see her standing beside him. He hadn't even noticed her walk in.

"Ain't worth it," he smiled back, and she settled in beside him.

"Cool tonight," she remarked, drawing her shawl closer. He hugged her to him.

"Yep," he agreed. "Be winter 'fore long, I expect. Harwell says most winters are passin' mild in these parts, though. Once this trouble is behind us, we'll look to get another house, or else build us one of our own."

"That'd be nice," Inara smiled. "It was good to have a place to call home that didn't move."

"Never thought I'd say it, but I agree," Mal nodded. "I miss it too. I'm sorry things worked out the way they did."

"Not your fault, Mal," Inara told him. "This wasn't your doing. You have done all you could to avoid trouble of this sort, and more than most men would have. It was just a house, and it can be replaced. It's the people that matter. Nothing else is important."

He looked at her proudly. He was a lucky man.

"I love you, woman," he said softly, hugging her tightly. "You know that, right?"

"It's still nice to hear," she murmured, lifting her head to press her lips lightly to his.

"Well, I'll make it a point to say it more often," he promised as their lips parted.

"Good."

----------------------------

Barum Ball had never been accused of being overly smart. Despite having managed to have his own ship, and make a passing stab at making a living from it, he'd just never been the brightest bulb in the room. But he knew that, and he figured that made his smarter than some might think.

Right now, he was smart enough to know he was in trouble. He'd let Withe lead him into a hornet's nest. Now he was stuck, without enough funds to get away, except to Astra. He didn't figure that was far enough. He needed enough to get him clear out of the system, and tide him and his small crew over until they could find something somewhere else. Anywhere else. The last thing he wanted was to be here if that merc of Reynolds' survived whatever Withe was planning.

With that in mind, he had waited until Withe and his men had departed, and then went aboard the other's ship. Heading toward the bunk Withe used, Ball entered and began looking. He knew that Withe wouldn't trust anyone on his crew with his coin, so whatever he had, it would be here.

He didn't feel the least bit bad about what he was doing, either. Withe had led him and Jenk both into this mess with promises of coin to be made. And then left them hanging. He knew Withe hadn't called Jenk to warn him about Reynolds' other boat being inbound. If he had, Jenk might be alive right now.

Ball didn't really feel bad for Jenk's loss, but it was whatever he'd done that had stirred Reynolds' bunch up. Likely had to do with that girl. Ball shook his head at that. Never had met a woman he thought was worth that much trouble.

He opened a drawer under Withe's desk, and there lay a small leather bag. Ball picked it up, gauging it's weight. He opened the sack, and was rewarded with the sight of platinum. Several hundred, if he was any judge.

"Thanks, Withe old buddy," he smirked softly, pocketing the bag. He eased his way back off the ship. He'd taken two steps off the ramp when the voice stopped him.

"Evenin' Ball," Grippen said quietly from the shadows.

"Sheriff," Ball stammered, wondering is Grippen was watching the ship for Withe.

"Seen Withe?" Grippen asked, as if answering Ball's question.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Just went onboard to look for him, but no one's about. And that's a mite odd, being as he never leaves his boat unguarded."

"You wouldn't be puttin' one over on me, now. Would you?" Grippen's voice was too friendly.

"Not me, Sheriff," Ball assured him. "Maybe ain't the smartest around, but I'm smarter than that."

"Suppose you prove that by telling me where your buddy is, then," Grippen ordered.

"I'd imagine he's on his way to Guilford's place," Ball replied without hesitation. "He was planning on doing in Reynolds, and maybe Harwell too."

"Told you all that, did he?" Grippen demanded.

"Not in so many words," Ball replied. "But he took on several thugs over to Jovy's. Told 'em he wanted men who didn't mind the sight o' blood, nor an odd bit o' fire settin'."

"Cuttin' off his nose to spite his face, is he?"

"He ain't planning to stay," Ball told Grippen bluntly. "Says our bolt is shot here, and he's takin' out soon's he gets 'even', as he put it."

"Leavin' huh?" Grippen's voice was mild.

"What he says," Ball told him. "Said I was on my own. Came over to try and talk sense to him, but he's gone. Likely doin' whatever it is he's plannin'. Don't know that he's over there, just sayin' Guilford's is the most likely place."

"So you leavin' too?" Grippen asked.

"Can't," Ball shrugged. "Ain't got no way to go. Not enough fuel, and not enough coin to get any. I'm here, like it or not. Still kinda hopin' to get back in with Harwell, despite everything."

"Well, you see Withe, tell him I'm lookin' for him," Grippen said suddenly, and turned to go. He stopped after a few steps.

"And Ball?"

"Sheriff?"

"You can't lie worth a damn."

---------------------------------

Jayne was just starting to feel comfortable when he heard it. It was just a small noise, one that most people might have ignored. Or not heard at all.

But Jayne was not most people. He knew that the metal on metal sound was out of place in the still of the night. He turned to River, only to find her alert, rifle in hand.

'_I heard it',_ her voice came to him.

'_Go and tell the others', _he told her. _'And be cautious. We don't know where they are, or how many.'_ She nodded, and slipped away silently. Jayne turned his attention to the ground before him.

The 'yard', as they referred to the area to the front of the landing pad, was fairly well lit, but various crates, boxes, and equipment provided ample shadows that would serve to hide an enemy. Jayne himself was hidden in a cluster of such crates.

His ears straining to catch the slightest noise, he scanned the area for movement. He smiled faintly as he saw a figure scurry forward, dropping behind a crate. They had no patience, whoever they were. He knew they likely worked for Withe, but that didn't mean that Withe himself was around, or that the men were from his crew.

_But I might get lucky, and see him_, he thought.

He raised Vera to his shoulder, sighting the crate where the shadow had hidden.

'_The others are aware',_ River told him. '_We are ready.'_

'_Wait for them_,' he thought to her. '_No count yet, could be few, or many_.'

'_I'm guessing few', _her thought came back clearly. '_Withe will not waste money on hired help.'_

She was likely right, he nodded to himself.

'_Of course I am'_, he could almost hear her giggle.

'_I know. Genius._' He smirked back, shaking his head.

'_And don't forget it,'_ she teased. Jayne allowed himself another second to wonder at the link between their minds, then settled in. He had only seconds to wait.

The figure rose again, and scurried closer to the pad. Jayne allowed him to get almost to the next cover, then opened fire. Vera spoke, and the running figure stopped running, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly the night exploded in gunfire. Jayne counted at least seven muzzle flashes, though none so close as the man he'd shot.

'_One down,'_ he pushed his thoughts to River. '_At least seven more,'_ he added, sighting on one of the muzzle flashes and firing again. He was rewarded with a loud yelp of surprise as the heavy round burst through the crate, showering the hidden gun man with splinters.

Another figure ran forward, and this time there were no splinters, as Jayne put a bullet in the man's head. He felt River's presence behind him, and heard the familiar _chugg_ of her silenced rifle. Another assailant fell. That was three down, at least four to go.

Mal had alerted the security guards around the plant that something might happen, and the three men on duty were all inside the plant. Gunfire from that direction told Jayne that someone was making a run at the facility. He hoped the guards were up to defending it.

River's rifle hissed again, and he heard the mental chagrin as her target ducked back just in time to avoid a head shot.

Jayne was ready as the man peeked back around, and his own bullet caught him. It wasn't a killing shot, Jayne noted, but it should keep him still for the time being.

Idly, Jayne wondered how Mal was doing.

-----------------------

Zoe and Goldie had slipped outside as soon as River had warned them trouble was coming. Taking a position from behind some nearby machinery, the two watched and waited. Night fighting wasn't something that could be done in a rush, or without care. It was too easy to mistake friend for foe.

"Look," Goldie hissed, pointing toward the factory. "Three men, just past that pole light." Zoe spotted the men, and nodded.

"Mal told the guards to stay indoors if shooting started," Zoe noted. "So they aren't friendly. Probably," she added with a grimace.

"Don't think so," he agreed. "They're watching the plant, not the gunfight. You wait here, guard the ship. I'll just slip over and say hi." Before Zoe could object, Goldie was gone, disappeared into the night. She watched him go, anger starting to rise, until she realized why he had acted so. He wasn't trying to protect her, or tell her how to do her job. He was just better at this than she was.

She smiled ruefully at that. Goldie had disappeared in less than five steps. Just melted away into the dark. She knew she wasn't capable of that. And he'd known it too. With that thought, she turned her attention back to the gun battle. She knew roughly where Jayne and River were, but roughly wouldn't cut it.

So she gathered her patience, and waited.

----------------------------

Mal resisted the urge to charge outside as he listened to the sound of gunfire rattling around him. Jayne and River were both in a better position than he was, and he new better than to go charging out into a night fight. No sense in his getting shot by his own people. Especially when those two were likely to hit him in the head or heart.

He could see Zoe in the dim light from _Companion_, but again fought down the urge to join her. His place was here. They'd agreed that someone would guard each ship, while the others fought the battle outside. His job was to watch over _Serenity_.

That didn't make waiting any easier.

---------------------

Goldie fought the urge to smirk as he slipped up behind the first man hidden in the shadows. His knife in hand, he grabbed the man from behind, and ran the blade along his throat. The surprised attacker had barely a second to realize his predicament before Goldie finished him, and lowered him to the ground.

Cleaning his blade on the dead man's shirt, Goldie surveyed the scene before

him. The remaining two men were steadily exchanging fire with the guards inside the plant. He'd have to be careful not to get shot by the 'good guys'.

Easing deeper into the shadows, he began to work toward his next target.

--------------------

Jayne and River had now accounted for four of the seven men trying to hit the ships. There were at least three more, though Jayne was sure one was wounded. But that didn't mean there wasn't another one out there somewhere. He looked at River.

'_Three more before us,_' she pushed the thought toward him. He nodded.

'_At least four others, still,'_ she added. '_Goldie has downed one, and is working his way toward another.'_

'_Any idea where the fourth is?_' he queried.

'_Know he is there, but faint_,' she replied. '_Watching. Waiting.'_ He nodded. That would be Withe. River nodded, catching his thought.

'_I'll take these three_', he told her._ 'You watch for that fourth one_.' She nodded her assent. Knowing that she would find the hidden Withe quicker than he could, Jayne would concentrate on those to their front. One of whom chose that moment to expose himself. Vera boomed again, and the count was one less.

-----------------------

Withe bit back a curse as his plan came apart. He hadn't counted on anyone being outside except for those guards that Harwell had hired. And he hadn't expected any trouble out of them. Somehow Reynolds must have known he was coming. Damn him!

He debated on whether or not to run. His crew were all here, though, some likely dead already. He couldn't fly his ship alone. Or could he? Once in the black, he could head to Astra, likely hire a new crew. Then he would be able to get out of the system, and leave this colossal blunder behind him.

With that thought in mind, Withe began to withdraw. He could be in the black in an hour.

------------------------

'_He runs_,' Jayne heard River in his mind.

'_Let him,'_ Jayne surprised her. _'Protect the ships, and the plant. We get the chance, we'll deal with him.'_ River nodded, pleased with Jayne's attitude. She had feared he would run after Withe.

'_Made you a promise,'_ she felt his annoyance. _'Won't break it, not to you_,' he added. She glowed with that knowledge, even as she cut down another of the men facing them. Promise to her was inviolate. Her Jayne always kept his promises.

--------------------

Goldie had taken another of the men attacking the factory, but the third had seen him. And got off a shot at him. He held his free hand over his wounded shoulder to staunch the blood flow.

It didn't feel too bad, but there was a lot of blood. He needed to get this guy quick, before he grew too weak. He levered himself up from his resting place, only to duck as a shower of bullets rained around him. He was taking fire from the guards as well as the bad guys now!

Swearing under his breath, Goldie worked his way around behind a large tractor, hiding in the wheel well, while trying to figure out where the last target was hiding. He heard a whisper of sound to his right, and turned just in time to see his intended victim flying at him, knife in hand.

Acting on instinct alone, Goldie threw himself backwards, bringing his own knife up in his bad hand. There was a satisfying _thunk_ as the blade sank home, but he felt a sharp fire across his chest, and knew that his assailant had also found his mark.

Now bleeding from two wounds, Goldie checked his attacker for a pulse, but found none. His strike had done it's work. Now if he could just make it back to the ship before he passed out.

He was nearly there when his legs grew watery. He managed to gasp out Zoe's name before the ground came up to hit him. And then the world was black.


	21. Chapter 21

Long Road Home – Chapter Twenty One

_Author owns no rights to Firefly or. . .why do I keep writing this when you already know it?_

-----------------

Jayne watched the area in front of him closely. He and River had accounted for all he could see, but how many more men were there? He looked at her, eyebrow raised in question.

'_No more'_ he 'heard' her say in his mind. _'All who faced us are down, one still lives but is wounded. Goldie has. . .'_ The voice broke off.

"Goldie is injured," she told him openly. "Come, we must get to him quickly."

Jayne raced after River, already running to the last place she'd sensed Goldie's presence.

They found him face down, blood already pooling around him. Jayne quickly gathered his old comrade in his arms, and started for _Serenity_.

"Go and tell Simon," Jayne grunted. What the hell did Goldie eat, anyway? River nodded, and ran ahead. Jayne made a few more steps and Zoe was at his side.

"What happened," she asked, her voice showing her concern.

"Ain't rightly sure," Jayne grunted. "Looks like a gunshot on his shoulder, and that's a knife slash 'cross his chest. He's lost a good bit o' blood. River's gone to get Simon alerted." Zoe nodded, not wasting anymore time or breath on questions.

Simon was waiting in the infirmary, along with Inara, who often assisted him when things went sour. Which, unfortunately, was often these days.

"Get him on the table, Jayne," Simon nodded, already gloved and gowned, as was Inara. Jayne gingerly laid Goldie's still form on the table, and stepped back. His own clothes were now bloody, but he ignored that. He'd been bloody before.

"Gunshot to the shoulder, knife to the chest," Jayne informed him. "Slash wound, not stabbed, but he's lost a lot of blood." Simon nodded, already working to staunch the flow of blood.

"Okay, we've got it," Simon said tersely, his normal tone when working on a patient. Jayne and River left at once, heading back out to secure the area, but Zoe hovered.

"Zoe, you really shouldn't be in here," Inara said softly. "It's not something you'll want to see, I'm sure," she added when Zoe's piercing gaze fell on her.

Zoe stood for a moment, hovering on arguing, but Inara's words, and intent, sank in finally. The warrior woman nodded, her eyes asking Inara to let her know when they knew. Inara nodded in affirmation to the unspoken question and Zoe left, walking slowly out of the infirmary.

Her feelings were in a tangle, she knew. On the one hand, Goldie was a member of 'her' crew, and she was responsible for him. And he had been wounded defending 'her' ship, and their livelihood.

On the other hand were her feelings for the man himself. Butler Tarrant. He wasn't an enigma, like Jayne had been. Just a former soldier, like she was. A man who had seen a great deal in his life, and not only survived, but came through the stronger for it.

And, if she was honest, was a very good looking man. She'd been lonely without Wash, but her feelings for her late husband had kept her from seeking out any sort of companionship. Her feelings for Wash would never die, never fade, but his memory had, a little. And the pain that struck her so often when she remembered him was growing less with each passing week.

At first she'd felt guilty about that. But River was right. Wash would not want that. He'd want her to live, even if he hadn't. She knew that she would have felt the same way, had the situation been reversed. She wouldn't have wanted Wash to go through the rest of his life alone, with nothing but her memory to keep him warm, keep him company.

When she'd met Tarrant, there had been an undeniable spark between them. She'd felt it even if he hadn't. Something almost electric had passed between them. His touch had been as shocking as a live wire in Kaylee's engine room.

And she had seen the same look in Tarrant's eyes. He might have recognized it, or might not, but he'd _felt_ it, none the less.

And now he was lying in the infirmary, hovering near death if she was any judge. How unfair was that? How unkind could the 'verse be? she wondered.

"You okay, Zoe?" Mal's voice broke into her train of thought.

"Fine, sir," she nodded, stoic formality sliding firmly into place. "Got a man down, is all." Mal nodded.

"Simon'll see to him. Jayne and River are policing the action," he told her. "Jayne thinks at least one is still alive, but for how long he don't know. River says Withe was along, but lit out when things didn't go so well. He's likely hitting atmo by now."

"Orders?" Zoe asked stiffly, trying to force her worry aside.

"Just waitin'," Mal shrugged helplessly. "Harwell's on his way, already notified the law. We'll have to host that damn Sheriff Grippen again, I conjure. All we can do is let it play out."

"I'll be with my ship," Zoe nodded. "All my crew are off, so someone has to stand the watch."

"I'll let you know," Mal said softly. Zoe wondered, as she walked the short way back to the _Companion_, if Mal meant about Goldie, or the Sheriff.

--------------------

"Well, lookie here," Jayne said, standing over the one survivor of the attack. The man looked up at the big gunman, and grimaced.

"Need a doctor," he gasped out.

"An' that's a right shame, too," Jayne nodded. "Seeing as how he's so busy working on a friend o' our'n. A friend that your pals laid up. Might be so busy that you die in the meantime."

"You can't just let me die," the tough whined. "Ain't right!"

"Look at me close," Jayne growled. "See any concern about lettin' you pass on my face? I'm the one what shot you, _hundan_. Think I meant to just wing ya?" The tough paled at that.

"Reckon I'd be more amenable to helpin' ya, was you to tell me who it was hired you, and where I might find him. If," Jayne added with an ugly smile, "I was inclined to look for him."

"Don't. . .don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," the man on the ground gasped out. "Just got caught up in the fight s'all."

"Uh huh," Jayne grunted. "Just happened to be out here, shootin' at me and mine, in the middle o' the night, all on your lonesome. And just happened to run into a buncha others wantin' to do the same, I conjure." The man didn't answer that. There wasn't any point.

"Get me a doctor!" he exclaimed again, instead.

"How 'bout I just put you outta your misery, instead?" Jayne asked, drawing his knife from his belt. "Seems like a more fittin' thing to do, from my point of view."

"Withe!" the man didn't quite yell. "Withe hired us! Wanted to kill you all, and set fire to the place! Paid us, and promised us your women if we could take them alive!" Jayne's eyes hardened at that, and the man realized that he'd been a bit _too_ forthcoming.

"I wasn't aiming to. . ." he tried to hedge, but Jayne wasn't buying.

"Like hell," he snarled. His hand was moving when another voice spoke.

"Jayne," River's voice was soft, but carrying. She'd 'felt' the coldness surround her lover. The blackness that meant that his hidden alter ego was loose. Jayne's movements stopped, but he didn't back away. His eyes were so cold that the man beneath him shivered.

"Jayne," River said again, just as softly. "Do not. There is no need. Not like this." Jayne still didn't move, and River was afraid that even she would not be able to stop him.

'_We want this to be our home, ai ren."_ she pushed the thought at him. _'We cannot take a step like this, and expect to be accepted here. We have defended ourselves, now we must show restraint. Do not do this, bao bei.'_

Jayne withdrew. Slightly. River sighed in relief as the darkness surrounding him brightened somewhat.

"'Spect the law'll have use for you," he said flatly, laying the knife away. "Just you lay here, and try not to die. If the doctor ever gets where he's got a minute, and I can remember that long, I'll tell him you need to see him."

With that Jayne stalked away, leaving the man lying on the cold ground, trying to stop the blood streaming from his shoulder. He tried to get up, but that voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't," a woman's voice said from the darkness. "He spared you for now, but knows no forgiveness. Or mercy. Stay down, stay quiet, and you may yet live."

He sank back to the ground. He didn't want to get up so bad anymore, anyway.

-------------------

Simon worked feverishly. Butler's wounds would not have been so serious had he not lost so much blood. And, Simon hadn't known his blood type. He'd started plasma right away, and then used one pint of Universal O-negative type blood to help try and stabilize the man. He'd type his blood as soon as he could.

The shoulder had been relatively easy. Remove the bullet, repair the damage, and sew it closed. The slash wound, though, was more problematic.

The problem with knife wounds of this sort was the clean-cut edges around the wound. There was little to work with, and the cut was deep. Had, in fact, been a good deal deeper than first inspection had revealed. It had nearly been mortal.

It wasn't the first knife wound Goldie had ever gotten, Simon noted in abstract. His body was cris-crossed with old wounds, much as Jayne and Mal were. That wasn't really surprising. He was a friend of Jayne's, after all.

"Simon?" Inara asked quietly.

"It's a bad wound," he grunted, working. "Went deep. Very deep. I've repaired the damage, but now I've got to double stitch it. With a wound this deep, surface stitches aren't sufficient. What a mess," he added, more to himself than Inara.

"Will he make it?" Inara asked.

"Maybe," Simon was non committal. "If we can get him stabilized. His blood loss has put a strain on his system. If we can keep him from going into shock, then he should be okay. Won't be working on any engines for a while, though."

"But he'll recover?" Inara pressed.

"If he lives, then yes. He should recover fully."

Inara wished she hadn't asked, now. 'If he lives' wasn't something she wanted to tell Zoe.

-------------------

Withe was almost to his ship when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Goin' somewhere?"

Withe whirled at once, hand dropping to his gun. Grippen shot him as he turned. Withe hit the ground hard, a slug in his abdomen. Grippen walked over to him, kicking the ship owner's gun away.

"Told you not to go over to Guilford's, didn't I?" Grippen growled. "Told ya not to even think o' backing out of our deal, didn't I? And here on the same day, you go and do both." His head shook in mock exasperation.

"That just ain't no way to do business, Wit," he said, looking down. "Now here you are, all shot. See what happens when you cross me? Bad things happen."

"G. . .go t...to hell," Withe managed to gasp. Grippen smiled at that.

"Well, as you'll be gettin' there first, be sure and save me a good spot," he said, and raised his pistol.

Withe never felt the bullet.

------------------------

"Funny how trouble seems to keep popin' up around you, Reynolds," Grippen said, eyeing Mal sharply. "Used to be a nice, quiet little place, here."

"Conjure that went south 'fore we dropped in," Mal replied evenly. "Seein' as how we was struck upon within the first hour we landed. And then as did it hadn't followed us here, neither."

"I allow for that," Grippen nodded in agreement. "Wasn't your fault what happened then. But since? Things has been a bit noisy with you around since then."

"Ain't our doin', and you well know that, Sheriff," Mal shot back. "We look after what's our's. That's all."

"Look after in a mite permanent way, I can't help but notice," the Sheriff observed, as bodies were being trucked away from the plant grounds.

"Sheriff," George Harwell said, stepping around _Serenity_ from where he'd been listening. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mister Harwell," Grippen nodded, recovering quickly. "Just trying to get a handle on what happened. Was telling Reynolds here that his bunch seem to have brought a good bit o' violence to our fair home."

"That's a load, and you know it, Grippen," Harwell dropped his forced nicety. "Malcolm Reynolds has done nothing, nor has his crew, that hasn't been in defense of themselves, or myself and those who depend on me for work. Something," he stressed, "I might add, that you weren't able to do." Grippen's face reddened at that.

"Did what I could about your difficulty, Harwell," he growled, also dropping the false amenities. "You got no right questioning that."

"I have every right, Sheriff," Harwell smiled. "I'm a voter, taxpayer, and business owner. And I'm tired of this foolishness. I don't know if you were in on Zhang's plot against me or not, and don't really think I want to know." He eyes narrowed.

"But I'm giving you notice, right now. Any more 'incidents' that are beyond your ability, and I'll be taking the problem higher. Is that clear? Whatever you're doing, I don't expect it to involve me, or my people, in the future. And 'my people' include Captain Reynolds, and his crew. His _entire_ crew. I trust I make myself clear?"

Grippen looked apoplectic. George Harwell was a powerful man, well connected in the planetary government. The Sheriff had been surprised that he hadn't called for help in dealing with Zhang. He might have, had it not been for Reynolds.

"You got no call to threaten me, Mister Harwell," Grippen blustered. "Nor interfere in my obligation to do my job. Laws against it, in fact."

"There are laws against corrupt officials, as well," Harwell shot back, unfazed. "I don't know, for a fact, that you are one. But listening to your little tirade against my ship owner and his crew, when you know _damned well_ what happened, makes me wonder. Wonder a great deal, in fact."

"That's a harsh charge to be makin' against a man for doing his duty," Grippen snarled. "I'm only tryin'. . ."

"Enough," Harwell raised a hand. "I've made no such charge, _yet_. If your persecution of my shippers continues, I will ask for an investigation, however. Have in fact already made a record of everything that's happened in the past year, and forwarded it to a trusted friend, just in case anything 'untoward' should happen to me. If you take my meaning," he added.

Grippen was furious. But he hadn't been Sheriff so long by being stupid. He knew his 'office' couldn't bear any close scrutiny by the planetary judiciary. And he knew Harwell had the connections to make such scrutiny happen.

"Ain't no call for threats," Grippen grated out as politely as possible. "Like I said, just doing my job. Speaking on which," he turned to Mal, "I owe you a thanks for that information on Jenkins. Turns out you were right. It was Withe that did him in. At least according to their partner, Ball." Mal started at that.

"Glad to be of help," he nodded, to cover himself. He was glad George had heard him say that, seeing as how it meant Grippen couldn't use it against them later. It also meant that he wouldn't have to keep his promise to Jayne.

"Well, I'd better be goin'," Grippen nodded. "Got that one to talk to about his boss. Won't matter much, I expect. I got enough from Ball to arrest Withe on sight when I see him, and hold him for Astra. Be seein' you."

Mal watched the Sheriff walk away, wondering just when they'd see him again.


	22. Chapter 22

Long Road Home – Chapter Twenty Two

_Not mine, not being paid, no infringement intended. _

------------------

Zoe sat in the lounge outside _Serenity'_s infirmary. Jayne and River were aboard the _Companion_, and River had told her pointedly that she should be on _Serenity_.

'No point in denying that you have feelings for him, Zoe,' the little assassin had told her bluntly. 'Go. Danger is past, and Jayne and I will be here.'

So Zoe had gone. Simon and Inara were still working when she'd arrived, so she took a seat in the lounge to wait.

Now, waiting, she again tried to sort out her feelings. She was too old and wise to call it love at this early stage. But there was no denying the attraction between them. Butler Tarrant was a _man_. Had taken out three attackers with just a knife, even after being wounded himself.

Despite the hardness of that act, there was also a softness there. Zoe had seen it, felt it, whenever she spoke with him. Tarrant wasn't so cold as Jayne, nor so dark. Hadn't likely lived the kind of life Jayne had, she knew. True, Jayne had a soft side, but no one ever saw it except River. The little psychic had the key to Jayne, and she wasn't sharing.

But Tarrant's softer side didn't need unlocking. It was always there, whenever she looked at him, or spoke to him. It wasn't weakness. No one who had done what he'd managed to do during the battle could be thought of as weak. It was simply another side to him. One she had to admit she liked. A lot.

That's what it was, she nodded firmly to herself. She liked him, that's all. She was still assuring herself of that when she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------

Zoe awakened to Simon shaking her shoulder gently.

"Zoe," he was saying. She straightened.

"I've done what I can," he told her bluntly. "The wounds weren't so serious, except for the blood loss. I'll have to keep a close eye on him for a day, to make sure his system doesn't go into shock. I'm giving him blood slowly, so his system doesn't shut down."

"So he'll make it?" Zoe fought to keep her tone professional.

"If we can keep him stable until his system recovers, yes. He'll be fine. Like I said, the next day or so will tell. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Can I see him?" Zoe blurted, and Simon blinked. Hard.

"Simon," Inara said quietly. "You should rest, at least some. I'll watch for a while, and call you at once if anything changes." She guided him toward the passenger dorms. "Go and rest, Simon. Goldie may need you again." Simon nodded finally, and went.

Inara watched him out of sight, then turned to Zoe.

"Go on in," she smiled faintly. "He's so heavily sedated that he won't know you're there, but you will. Go on. I'll hover here at the door, just where I can see the monitors, but not hear. If you wanted to say something, I mean," she added.

Zoe nodded her thanks, not trusting herself to speak. She rose, straightening her jacket, and crossed to the infirmary, where she stopped.

Tarrant lay on the table, tubes and wires running back and forth. Blood and plasma fed slowly into his arms, and various monitors provided information on his vital signs and body systems. Slowly she entered the room.

Looking down at his peaceful face, Zoe wondered what she should do. Or say. How could she be so. . .she barely knew the man! What was she doing in here?

The thought almost drove her away, but just then Goldie moved. It wasn't much, but it affirmed that he was alive. She sat down on a stool next to his bed. Of it's own volition, her hand reached up to stroke the yellow hair away from his forehead.

"Damn fool," she muttered. "Running off and nearly getting yourself killed like that. Should know better, a man your age. With your experience." She felt a tear slip from her eye, and wiped it away angrily.

"I don't need you, or any other man, watching out for me, _dong ma?" _she told him tersely. "Been doing right fine watching out for my own self. Ain't no 'girl' to be set up on a pedestal and kept safe. I'm a grown woman. Been a soldier, and now I'm a ship's captain."

Tarrant didn't move. Inara had mentioned the sedative he was under, and Zoe knew he couldn't hear her. But she needed to say these things, and it was better, she figured, that she said them now. Get them out of the way.

"Next time you get the need to feel all heroic, you just get over it, instead of sneaking away and nearly getting yourself dead. You hear me? You work for me, don't forget. That means I tell you to do something, you do it." She smiled at the words, realizing she sounded like Mal.

"God help me, I even talk like him now," she muttered. "No more of this, Butler Tarrant. And don't you _dare_ die. You can consider that an order." On impulse she leaned down and kissed his exposed forehead. Then she rose, and walked out of the infirmary.

Oddly, she felt better.

Behind her, Butler Tarrant slept on, unaware of his visitor. When Inara walked back in to check on him, though, she could have sworn he had a faint smile on his face. Odd.

-----------------------

River watched as Zoe left _Serenity_, returning to _Companion_. The struggle of emotions in her was strong, and River sighed. Poor Zoe. So confused.

"What is it, baby girl?" Jayne asked at once, hearing the sigh. River smiled gently at the concern in his normally gruff voice.

"Zoe," she replied softly. "Feel her pain, her confusion. Wish I could help, but she must do this alone."

"Well, Goldie's tough," Jayne commented, placing his arm around her gently. "He'll pull through."

"It's not just that," River looked up at him. "She is unsure of herself. Unsure what to do, and it's not a feeling she is used to. She feels a pull toward him, but cannot completely escape feelings of guilt."

"About Wash?" Jayne asked. River nodded.

"Can't blame her for that," Jayne observed. "Her and Wash were close. Soul mates I always thought."

"Not quite," River frowned. "I think that's part of the problem. She loved Wash unconditionally. But Wash wasn't comfortable with Zoe's choice of jobs. And all too often, jealous of the relationship between her and _Ba ba."_

"Mal and Zoe?" Jayne looked at her in wonder. "Nah, can't be."

"Wasn't," River assured him. "But the heart can't help who it loves, and Wash was a bit insecure about it. Zoe wonders now if she's being untrue to him by moving ahead."

"That's. . ." Jayne started, then trailed off. River looked up at him again, eyes shining.

"Yes," she said simply. She knew that if something happened to her Jayne, she would have trouble ever moving on.

"I. . ." Jayne tried again, but finally shook his head in frustration.

"Me too, my love," River leaned against him. "Me too."

The two of them stood like that for a very long time. It had been a long road, but they were home. Home at last.

------------------

Sheriff Grippen was at his desk, looking over the cortex alerts. He was still fuming at the way things had gone at Guilford's. He'd been intent on forcing Reynolds off world, getting rid of him once and for all. Maybe even arresting that merc of his for Jenkins death, and shipping him off to Astra.

Now that was just off. No way he could touch Reynolds without pissing off Harwell. And Harwell had made it plain that he'd like nothing better than stir up a damn hornet's nest all over the local sheriff. And he had the clout to do it with, too.

Worse, he'd used the damn Jenkins murder to throw both men off, and now he'd admitted in front of Harwell that Ball, who had departed for parts unknown, had told him Withe was responsible for Jenkins demise. So he couldn't use that against Reynolds without stirring up Harwell's wrath.

Damn! He had to get control of this situation! He couldn't let this get away from him. It would undermine the authority he used to keep the riff raff in line, and ensure a steady flow of income into his pockets.

He'd been perusing the cortex all the while he was thinking. Suddenly he saw a familiar face flash by. Backing up, he studied the picture. It was a young woman, really just a girl. Why did she. . .

"Well, I'll be dipped," Grippen muttered to himself. It was the merc's little woman! It wasn't a criminal warrant, he noted sadly, but a bounty poster. Quite a bounty, too, he realized with raised eyebrows. Man could do a lot with that kind of money.

Grippen sat back in his chair, mulling over his newly discovered options. Interesting. Mighty interesting.

----------------------------

Simon was in the infirmary when Goldie groaned. The bigger man's eyes fluttered briefly, then opened slowly.

"Well, Mister Tarrant," Simon smiled. "Welcome back."

"Were've I been?" Goldie mumbled. "Don't recall leavin'."

"Well, you didn't. But your were injured pretty badly. Lucky for you, there's an excellent doctor in these parts."

"Really? Shiny. Love to meet him." Simon laughed at that.

"I think you're going to be okay, Goldie," Simon turned serious. "You lost a good deal of blood, and had a nasty cut across your chest wall, but you're out of danger. My greatest fear was that you'd go into shock. I managed. . ."

"Doc, that's all really interesting," Goldie interrupted, "but I'm starvin'. Reckon I could get something to eat while you go over all this?" Simon smiled. Yes, Goldie would be just fine. Shouldn't have been a surprise, he decided. He was a friend of Jayne's, after all.

-----------------------

Goldie was just finishing up his meal when he felt a presence. He looked up to see Zoe Washburne standing in the infirmary door. Watching.

"Hi, Cap'n," Goldie smiled. Zoe didn't smile back, and his own faltered.

"You don't look happy to see me all awake and feeling better, Cap'n," he said, trying to keep his tone light. "Something I said?"

Zoe didn't answer, but she did almost grin, which was an improvement. She walked into the room and over to his bed.

"You like to died," she finally spoke.

"Well, it wasn't that. . ." he broke off at her glare.

"Don't," she ordered. "I ain't no girl to be comforted by lies. I know what I saw."

"Well, I've had worse," Goldie told her. "Not lately, I admit, and not much. But I have. I'm a tough old bird."

"Don't do it again," she ordered tersely. He looked at her for a long time, searching for something. What he didn't know. But when he saw her eyes, he knew then.

"Do my best," he nodded seriously. He snaked out a hand and took hers in it. She let him.

"Do my best," he repeated, and was finally awarded a smile.

-----------------

Word of Goldie waking traveled quickly, and soon the crew were drifting in and out of the infirmary, wishing him a speedy recovery, and bringing food items and luxuries. Zoe stayed with him for a while, then eased away as the others began to drift through. Goldie didn't ask her to stay, though he wanted to. Inara had told him not to push. He wouldn't.

"She needs time," River told him, seeing his eyes follow her from the room. "Give her that time. She's worth it."

"Second one that's told me that," he groused. "Is everyone around here of the opinion that I can't figure that out on my own?"

"You're a man," River giggled. "Need instruction on these things."

"How much instruction you give ole' Sha. . .Jayne?" he sneered good naturedly, and cackled at River's blush.

"Had to pursue him," she admitted. "Hard to convince."

"You're kidding me," Goldie's jaw dropped. "_You_ had to convince _him_? I'd have thought it'd be just the opposite!"

"See? You obviously need help in these matters," River's own laugh was gleeful as well, as Goldie had just proved her point. He grinned.

"Point made," he nodded. "And I'm patient."

"Good," River nodded, and left him to ponder.

---------------------------------------

The two Blue Sun agents read the message together. The Tam subject had been spotted, positively identified. The larger of the two looked at the astrographic image.

"A great distance," the smaller noted. "Small surprise she has not been spotted in sometime."

"Agreed," the larger nodded. "She still has the large one," he noted, looking to his comrade. "This is a dangerous man. It _is_ the same man, I am sure of it." The smaller sighed. This again.

"Very well," he reluctantly said. "We will make every effort to take him as well. But the Tam subject must be our priority. Agreed?" The larger nodded.

"Very well. I suggest that we enlist at least one other team. This mission has a low probability of success without additional resources."

"I concur. Contact them, and arrange a meeting, here," he pointed to the primary. "From there, we will proceed."

"Agreed."

_And so another story comes to a close. What a wild ride it's been. Thank God for Excedrin Migraine. And thanks to everyone who took the time to comment on my work, I can't thank you enough. There is another story coming in this 'verse, but likely not until after deer season. I'm a hunter, can't help it. We southern boys eat red meat, lol. The next story will be up soon as I can, but no promises. If I hit the bag limit early, then I'll start posting early. Deal? Until then, Happy Reading, and Long Live Serenity. _


End file.
